ESE ES MI CUERPO
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Los celos y coqueteos forman parte de la vida cotidiana de Haruka y Michiru, pero que pasaria si cambiaran los papeles? Seran capaces de revertirlo? Leanlo y Disfrutenlo! YURI H
1. UN CUADRO QUE CUMPLE DESEOS

_**Un cuadro que cumple deseos.**_

El verano había comenzado, finalmente el terminar la preparatoria significaba un nuevo logro e la vida de las chicas, ahora solo les quedaba una cosa… disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano!!! Serena estaba en planes de boda con Darien, las chicas querían participar en todos los preparativos. Todas estaban emocionadas.

Al mismo tiempo alguien mas estaba disfrutando del inicio de las vacaciones de varano, era una magnifica oportunidad para dar un paseo por el auto junto al mar.

"(suspiro)Ayy Haruka, por fin llegaron las vacaciones, ya no tendré que seguir dando clases de violín, por fin podremos tener tiempo para nosotros"

"Esa idea me fascina Michiru, sobre todo por que podremos divertirnos mucho, tengo tantos planes para nosotros"

"A mi no me importa si no hacemos nada mientras estes conmigo"

Haruka rodeo los hombros de Michiru con su brazo mientras miraban el atardecer, a la orilla del mirador.

Desde la obscuridad de una vieja casa deshabitada un viejo hombre que vivia ahí desde hace muchos años pensaba en una nueva manera de expresar su arte, era un viejo pintor pero al mismo tiempo poseía una terrible maldición, era un extraño don que no le permitía tener una vida normal y por lo tanto vivía aislado del mundo normal. Era un hombre ermitaño que acostumbraba a pintar objetos pero esta vez estaba cansado de pintarlos, ahora deseaba pintar personas, ese siempre fue su sueño, pero su maldición nunca se lo permitió y ahora se iba a armar de valor, así que tomo sus cosas y salio a la calle, los vecinos le temían, así que cuando lo vieron salir cerraron puertas y ventanas. Eso poco le importó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque.

Haruka y Michiru al mismo tiempo decidieron ir a dar un paseo para dar comienzo a sus ansiadas vacaciones.

"Hacia donde iremos Haruka?"

"Mmm… no lo sé que te parece si vamos al parque, te invito un helado y después de caminar por un rato te parece si vamos a comer o tal vez a tomar un café?"

"Esa idea suena genial, vámonos Haruka" Michiru se aferró del brazo de su querida Haruka.

Esta vez decidieron caminar hacia el parque, disfrutaban de sus momentos a solas ya que Setsuna llevó a Hotaru a visitar al señor Tomoe. Y siempre se tardaban alrededor de tres o cuatro días. Así que la casa y el tiempo era solo de ellas, disfrutarían al máximo del tan ansiado tiempo a solas. Después de caminar y platicar llegaron al parque en un par de minutos. Haruka llevó a Michiru a una bella fuente y se sentaron a la orilla des pues de seguir platicando un rato Haruka se levanto y fue a comprar un par de helados.

"Traje de tu sabor favorito Michiru, disfrútalo" decía Haruka mientras le entregaba un cono con una bola de helado de menta con chocolate.

"Ayy que bien……mmmm delicioso…… gracias Haruka!!!" Michiru tomó con sus manos el cono de helado y le dio un sorbo.

"Me alegra que lo disfrutes" Haruka probaba su helado de café mientras se terminaba de sentar junto a Michiru.

Mientras ambas disfrutaban de sus golosinas el pintor llegó al parque, había mucha gente en el niños jugando en la arena, mientras otros disfrutaban de las atracciones de los columpios y los toboganes, un niño pateaba una pelota mientras que otro corría tras ella, parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano disfrutando de un día soleado, otra pareja disfrutaba de la naturaleza mientras estaban sentados en la banca del parque, unas señoras cuidaban de sus bebes mientras que los niños jugaban. Pero de entre toda esa armonía, solo una pareja se distinguía por su belleza, eran verdaderamente inspiradores, la chica era hermosa y el joven extraordinariamente apuesto. Incluso se robaba las miradas de algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí, unas eran ignoradas, mientras que otras robaban la atención del joven. En una de esas miradas perdidas, Haruka fue sorprendida por Michiru.

"Haruka!!! Que te ocurre? Acaso son mas bonitas que yo?" Michiru embarró parte de su helado en la nariz de Haruka.

"Espera Michiru, nn…no es lo que parece…" Haruka sacó un pañuelo de su camisa y se comenzó a limpiar el rostro.

"Como que no es lo que parece? Siempre es lo mismo cuando salimos juntos" Michiru volteo la cara muy enojada.

"Jajaja Michiru……Acaso estas celosa?" Haruka terminaba de limpiarse la nariz.

"Tu que crees Haruka?" Michiru no volteaba a ver a Haruka, definitivamente estaba enojada.

"Yo creo que si, estoy en lo correcto?" Haruka tomaba la mano de Michiru.

"Mmm…tal vez" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Bueno, eso es normal si sales con "El gran Haruka Tenoh", además……yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible, acéptalo Michiru, las chicas me adoran" Haruka se sacudió el cabello mientras daba otra probada a su helado.

"A mi me gustaría que sintieras un poco lo que pasa por mi mente cuando veo como coqueteas con otras chicas" Michiru volteo a ver muy seria a Haruka.

"Vamos Michiru, no seas infantil" Haruka abrazó a Michiru por detrás.

Michiru correspondió el abrazo estrechando los brazos de Haruka con sus delicadas manos, de pronto el viento soplo y jugo ligeramente con el cabello de ambas, era el cuadro perfecto.

"Perfecto!!!" Grito el anciano mientras abria su atril y preparaba las pinturas.

Haruka y Michiru voltearon a ver al anciano y casi se sueltan.

"Esperen por favor, permítanme plasmar sus deseos en este viejo lienzo, su amor es puro y sincero, siento hay magia en ustedes, por favor déjenme plasmarla en una pintura"

Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka quien tenia la intención de correr al anciano, pero Michiru lo impidió apretando levemente la mano de Haruka acercándose al su oído lentamente.

"Vamos Haruka, hay que tener compasión del pobre anciano, se ve que realmente tiene deseos de pintar, esos deseos son muy fuertes y no es justo frenarlos, te lo dice una artista" Michiru sonaba insistente con Haruka.

"Si, lo sé, insististe mucho para poder hacer ese dibujo mío, creo que fue una gran obra tuya……pero dejar que otros me pinten, es otra cosa"

"Por favor Haruka, además……nunca nos han pintado juntos, creo que seria una maravillosa experiencia, además le podemos comprar la pintura y colgarla en nuestra habitación"

"Mmmmm……esta bien Michiru, pero acepto solo por que tu me lo pides"

Michiru se alejó del oído de Haruka y le habló al anciano.

"Muy bien señor, puede pintarnos, pero solo con una condicion" especifico Michiru.

"De que se trata?" el anciano empezaba a preparar las pinturas.

"Queremos que nos venda el cuadro cuando lo termine, quisiéramos conservarlo" Michiru sonaba muy convincente.

"De acuerdo, pero no se los recomiendo, mi talento no es mucho y además puede traerles consecuencias" El viejo sonaba algo preocupado.

"Que clase de consecuencias?" preguntó Haruka.

"Sus deseos pueden hacerse realidad" El anciano cambio la mirada, ahora se veía muy serio y misterioso.

"Jajajaja, un cuadro que cumple los deseos, eso si que es original" Haruka era muy incrédula.

"Por favor señor, comience a pintar, no tenemos miedo de las supersticiones" Michiru alentaba al anciano.

"Esta bien, pero si se quedan con el cuadro, será bajo sus propias consecuencias" El anciano les advirtió.

"Si hombre, ya comience"

Haruka se aferró de la cintura de Michiru mientras ella estrechaba con sus manos los brazos de Haruka, parecía que el viento fuera un aliado de la bella pareja pues en cuanto se volvieron a abrazar el viento volvió a jugar con sus cabelleras y sus ropas, haciendo de ellos un cuadro con vida.

Mientras esa mágica escena ocurría el anciano comenzó a hacer los bosquejos de la feliz pareja para plasmar esa belleza, después de pintar con un viejo y gastado carboncillo los cuerpos, las expresiones y todo el maravilloso ambiente comenzó a hacer una extraña pero fascinante combinación de colores, cubriendo con ellos los maravillosos trazos formando así un hermoso cuadro.

Después de unos minutos el anciano ultimaba unos cuantos detalles, mientras Haruka comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"Michiru, no es que no disfrute estar así contigo, pero ya se me durmieron los brazos y casi no siento las piernas, además esta es la tercera vez que gruñe tu estomago, no creas que no lo he sentido" Haruka trataba de ser lo mas sensible con Michiru, pero tenia razón.

"Tienes razón Haruka, pero podemos esperar un poco mas, creo que ya casi termina, anda, ten un poco mas de paciencia, si te quedas asi un poco más, te prometo que tendrás una recompensa"

"Ahh si??? Y de que se trata? Digo, quiero saberlo, para ver si me conviene o no"

Michiru, susurró algo al oído de Haruka que provocó que se sonrojara.

"Esta bien, pero me cumples eh???" Haruka se aferró mas a Michiru.

"Tu sabes muy bien que esas promesas son las que mas me gusta cumplir" Michiru acarició los brazos de Haruka, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos provocando que Haruka se sintiera incomoda y deseara que el tiempo que faltaba transcurriera tan rápidamente como latía su corazón.

"Eso no vale Michiru, estas haciendo trampa" El comentario de Haruka provocó una leve risa en Michiru.

El anciano soltó los pinceles y la paleta, se veía muy feliz y satisfecho.

"Listo jóvenes, ya terminé, muchas gracias por darme este momento de felicidad que no había tenido en mucho tiempo"

El anciano comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una vieja bolsa de gamuza.

"Y bien?......Permítanos verlo" Haruka soltó a Michiru y ambas caminaron hacia el anciano.

"Por supuesto, vengan, espero que les guste" El anciano solo termino de poner la firma al cuadro.

Haruka y Michiru se acercaron al lienzo y quedaron impactadas.

"Vaya!!! Esta pintura es……excepcional!!!" Michiru veía cada detalle sorprendiéndose aun más.

"Simplemente maravilloso" Decía Haruka mientras contemplaba el bello cuadro.

"Muchas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado, ahora debo irme, pero recuerden lo que les dije" El anciano aun no estaba convencido de entregarles el cuadro, pero recordó que esa era la condición para pintarlos

"No se preocupe señor, no le pediremos ningún deseo al cuadro" Decía Haruka de una manera sarcástica.

El anciano les entregó el cuadro sin aceptar ninguna paga, el simple hecho de ser las primeras personas que accedían a posar para el era suficiente paga.

Aun con el cuadro en las manos Michiru le dijo a Haruka:

"Que talento!!! De verdad que es impresionante!!!" Michiru no podía dejar de contemplar el hermoso cuadro, parecía que tenia vida, una extraña energía lo cubría pero Michiru pensaba que eran sugestiones suyas.

Haruka permanecía distraida, una hrmosa joven no le quitaba la vista de encima, y por supuesto Haruka no la ignoró y le lanzaba su clasica mirada seductora, provocando que la joven desconocida se sonrojara.

"Haruka!!!" Michiru casi le estrella el cuadro en la cabeza, pero decidió hacer otra cosa, alejarse sutilmente de ella.

Mientras caminaba unos pasos lejos de Haruka dijo en un murmullo.

"Como me gustaría que Haruka sintiera lo que yo siento" Michiru dijo esas palabras mientras aun contemplaba el cuadro.

Segundos después Haruka la alcanzó corriendo.

"Que sucede Michiru, por que te fuiste así?"

"Ahh, acaso ya terminaste de coquetear con esa desconocida?"

"Vamos Michiru, ya habíamos hablado de eso, no te pongas así"

"Claro!!! Como salgo con el "Gran Haruka Tenoh" debo aguantar tus coqueteos verdad?" Michiru estaba muy enfadada.

"Como me gustaría que te pusieras en mi lugar" Michiru realmente estaba celosa.

"Por favor Michiru, perdóname, déjame compensarte, te invito a comer a donde tu quieras" Haruka tomo de la mano de Michiru.

Por fin y después de varios intentos Haruka convenció a Michiru, llegaron a un fino restaurante y ordenaron su comida. Transcurrió casi hora y media durante la comida sin que ninguna dijera ni una sola palabra.

La noche las alcanzó y después de algunas tazas de café decidieron regresar a casa. Cuando iban llegando Haruka trató de hablar con Michiru.

"Michiru, por favor, perdóname, siento mucho haberte herido con mi actitud"

"Haruka, que acaso no entiendes que eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y que no soporto el hecho de pensar que te puedan interesar otras mujeres que no sea yo?" Michiru miró a Haruka y un par de lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Lo siento mucho Michiru, tu también significas mucho para mi, eres todo lo que tengo en la vida y créeme que eres la única persona que puede hacerme feliz." Haruka detuvo a Michiru frente a la casa y la tomo de las manos acercándose a su rostro uniéndolas en un suave y tierno beso.

Finalmente entraron a la casa y lo primero que quiso hacer Michiru fue colgar el hermoso cuadro.

"Vamos Haruka, ayúdame a colgar el cuadro, quisiera que estuviera en nuestra habitación, te parece bien?" Michiru ya había olvidado la pequeña riña con su amada Haruka.

"Si, creo que se verá bien, déjame ir por unos clavos y el martillo"

Haruka caminó hacia la sala, debajo de una pequeña mesa que estaba cubierta con un mantel que llegaba al suelo estaba escondida una pequeña caja de herramientas. Haruka regresó a la habitación en donde la esperaba Michiru, quien ya había decidido el lugar del cuadro. Después de unos minutos y un par de clavos doblados el cuadro quedó colgado en su lugar, justo sobre la cabecera de la cama. Esa noche Michiru aun estaba un poco moleta con Haruka así que como castigo iba a cumplir la candente promesa al dia siguiente. Así que Haruka y Michiru se fueron a dormir pacíficamente sin ningun arrumaco. La noche transcurrió sin ninguna anomalía, cuando de pronto el cuadro comenzó a brillar misteriosamente, algo extraño estaba por pasar.


	2. YO NO ME PONGO ESO !

_**Yo no me pongo eso !!!**_

Durante la noche Haruka tuvo una extraña sensación, que no le permitía despertar, era algo así como un mal presentimiento, aun así algo hubo que le atemorizo y permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Nuevamente se quedó dormida.

Minutos después Michiru también sintió ese extraño presentimiento y al igual que Haruka dedujo que solo era consecuencia de la cafeína o de la cena, así que prefirió seguir con los ojos cerrados y nuevamente se quedó dormida, pero esta vez abrazó a Haruka por detrás quien le correspondió tocando y acariciando su mano.

Dulcemente y ya entre sus sueños Michiru le susurró al oído:

"Te amo Haruka……" Suavemente acarició su vientre bajo las sabanas.

"Mmmmhhhh…… y yo a ti Michiru" Haruka no dejaba de acariciar suavemente la mano de su amada violinista.

El sueño hizo de esta conversación la mas corta que hayan tenido y un sueño profundo se hizo presente. Las guerreras dormían tan profundamente que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento llegó sin que ellas lo sintieran, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente les esperaba una desagradable sorpresa.

Finalmente el sol salió desde el horizonte haciendo de ese el comienzo de un fatídico día. Haruka se despertó pero sucedía algo extraño, resulta que estaba en el lugar equivocado de la cama, extrañamente se encontraba en el lugar de Michiru, pero……como paso esto???

Envuelta entre las sabanas aun estaba dormida Michiru, quien en un movimiento involuntario se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su amada Haruka desplomándose fuertemente en el suelo.

"Haruka…mmmhh es hora de……ahhhh" Michiru o la que parecía ser Michiru cayo al suelo golpeándose el rostro contra el suelo causando una leve hemorragia nasal.

"Ayyy…… mi nariz, me duele, Haruka!!! Despierta, ayúdame!!!"

"Ya voy… Michiru estas bien?" Haruka se levanto de un brinco de la cama y corrió del otro lado de la cama en donde estaba Michiru tratando de controlar la hemorragia.

Aun con la mano en el rostro Michiru se quedo helada de lo que vio. Resulta que se estaba viendo a si misma ayudándose. Estaba tan confundida que ya ni siquiera el fuerte dolor en la nariz le importó. La mirada de Haruka era la misma, ella esperaba ver a la hermosa violinista para brindarle un pañuelo y así controlar la hemorragia, pero en su lugar se encontró consigo misma, la confusión la hizo olvidarse del verdadero problema…….la hemorragia de Michiru.

"Pe…pero……pero que es esto????" A Haruka se le cayó el pañuelo que llevaba en la mano.

"Mi……Michiru???" Haruka se iba acercando incrédula al verse a si misma tirada en el suelo con la mano en el rostro.

"Ha….Haruka? Que esta pasando??? Eres tu??"

"Si…e..eso creo" Haruka no terminaba de creer que era lo que estaba pasando, examinaba su cuerpo tocando todo una y otra vez.

"No….no puede ser, es……es que esto es imposible!!!" Michiru se levanto y corrió hacia el espejo.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Michiru sintió que se desmayaba pero aunque tenía motivos para hacerlo, hubo algo que no se lo permitió, tal vez era la fortaleza del nuevo cuerpo que poseía.

"Ese……pero……ese es mi cuerpo!!!"Dijo Haruka señalando con un delgado dedo el cuerpo de una hermosa y alta rubia de cabello corto.

"Haruka……que fue lo que pasó??" Michiru terminaba de controlar la hemorragia mientras se contemplaba en el espejo, volteo a ver a Haruka y se dio cuenta que era la bellísima joven de cabellos aguamarina, la que hasta el día anterior era ella.

Instantáneamente se exploró por completo, toco cada parte de el que parecía ahora era su cuerpo. Haruka hacia lo mismo, se dio cuenta que definitivamente estaba dentro del cuerpo de Michiru, estaba tan impresionada que lo que nunca le había pasado en la vida esta era la primera vez que le ocurriría y sin sentirlo sufrió un desmayo. Minutos después fue despertada por Michiru, quien aun seguía igual o mas confundida que ella.

"Haruka……por favor despierta……estas bien???" Michiru pasaba un algodón con un poco de alcohol frente a su nariz.

"Uaghhh que horror!!! Ya estoy bien, ahora quita esa horrible cosa de mi nariz" Haruka dio un manotazo a Michiru y el algodón salio volando cayendo en el suelo.

"Tranquilízate Haruka, creo saber que fue lo que esta pasando" Michiru por primera vez sintió la suficiente fuerza como para tomar a Haruka en sus brazos, así que la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama, ahí la recostó .

"Bien y ahora me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó??" Haruka se sentaba en la cama mientras terminaba de quitarse el cabello de la cara.

"Espera no maltrates así mi cabello, me cuesta mucho trabajo cuidarlo, trátalo con cuidado, no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a durar esto, por eso te voy a pedir que te cuides muy bien"

"Pero de que me estas hablando Michiru……quiero decir… Haruka…Ayyyyyy ya no se ni como llamarte"

"Llámame Michiru como siempre lo has hecho, aunque a mi me gustaría mas que me llamaras "Mi Amor" Jajajaja"

"No estés bromeando Michiru, ya dime que es lo que esta pasando, no entiendo"

"Pues no estoy segura, pero recuerdas el cuadro que pinto ayer el anciano???" Haruka empezaba a acomodar el cabello aguamarina de Haruka.

"Si lo recuerdo, por que?" Haruka permanecía muy paciente mientras Michiru cepillaba lentamente el cabello aguamarina.

"Bueno recuerdas lo que nos advirtió el anciano???"

"Ya déjate de rodeos Michiru……Que fue lo que pasó" Haruka comenzó a perder la paciencia.

"Esta bien Haruka, tranquilízate y escucha" Michiru comenzaba a atar cabos mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Haruka cepillando su cabello.

"Bien, mi hipótesis es que el cuadro cumplió un deseo involuntario, recuerdas cuando te pusiste a coquetear con esa desconocida?"

"Si, y eso que tiene que ver???" Haruka comenzaba a calmarse.

Michiru le recordó lo que les había dicho el anciano, que ellas se quedaban con el cuadro bajo su propio riesgo, lo que no le repitió fueron las palabras exactas que dijo cuando se alejó de ella, esas palabras que le dijo al cuadro.

"Me estas diciendo que lo que nos dijo el anciano era verdad?" Haruka comenzaba a inspeccionar su nuevo cuerpo, pero justo cuando iba llegando a las partes prohibidas, Michiru la detuvo con su mano.

"Espera Haruka, por lo menos ten un poco de paciencia, ya tendrás mas tiempo para poder hacer eso"

"Lo siento…pero yo no pedí ningún deseo……eso quiere decir que tu…….Michiru……que fue lo que deseaste?"

"Te juro que no fue mi intención Haruka, yo nunca hubiera deseado esto"

"Ya habla Michiru, que no cuento con mucha paciencia" Haruka se iba poniendo de pie.

"Bueno, lo único que dije cuando me aleje de ti fue que me gustaría que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando veía como coqueteabas con otras chicas"

"Y como lo hiciste? Me refiero a si lo deseaste o como pasó?" A Haruka no le gustaba sentirse baja de estatura, siempre era la mas alta en donde quiera que se paraba, la única que podía igualar su estatura con ella era Lita pero fuera de ella solo los hombre, así que prefirió volver a tomar asiento.

"Bueno, cuando dije eso miraba el cuadro deseando que fuera real, pero……vamos Haruka ni tu creíste lo que nos dijo el anciano!!! No me puedes culpar por ello"

"Culparteeee!!!!! Eso es poco Michiru, haber como solucionas esto, quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!!!"

"Cálmate Haruka!!! Me molesta que te pongas así, crees que si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría hubiera permitido que nos pintara siquiera???" Michiru se señalaba su cabeza con un gesto de hacer que pensara.

"Entonces que haremos ahora?? Yo quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta" Haruka no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

"No lo sé, pero que te parece si nos apuramos y vamos al parque, ahí debe de estar ese anciano que nos dirá como revertir esto. Vamos Haruka, yo te dire que es lo que voy a usar hoy……es decir, lo que vas a usar hoy"

"Queee???? Estas loca si crees que voy a utilizar una falda o un vestido, simplemente… NO!!!" Esta vez se puso de pie importándole poco sentirse pequeña.

"Y que?? Acaso crees que me gusta usar pantalones?? Y traer el cabello corto???" Michiru quería hacer entender a Haruka que no solo ella se encontraba en problemas.

"Ese es otro problema del que me pienso ocupar muy pronto" Haruka tomo un mechón de cabello aguamarina con su mano.

"Ahhh….eso ni lo pienses mi cabello es lo mas sagrado que tengo después de ti, no te atrevas a cortarlo, por que te juro que haré que el "Gran Haruka Tenoh" se pasee por todo Tokio usando un hermoso vestido…Rosa!!!"

"No te atreverías…o si??" Haruka comenzaba a dudar de Michiru.

"Inténtalo Haruka, corta un solo centímetro de mi cabello y de inmediato me ofrezco como modelo para el vestido de novia de Serena y aparte usare el hermoso vestido rosa, te lo advierto"

"Esta bien, esta bien……no lo haré, tienes un pantalón entre tu guardarropa??" Haruka se sentía extraña con el cabello largo.

"Lo siento Haruka……no tengo, pero te puedo ayudar a elegir una falda muy bonita que compré hace poco tiempo……tienes suerte, la vas a estrenar!!!" Michiru corrió hacia su ropero y saco una bella falda de color negro, que haría que sus bellas piernas resaltaran y se vieran mas femeninas.

"Pero……esto es…muy corto" Haruka miró la falda y la toco como si estuviera tocando deshechos tóxicos.

"Claro!!! Y la puedes combinar con esta blusa y estos zapatos!!! Ohh, cielos!! Me voy a ver……perdón, te vas a ver……preciosa!!!!" Michiru estaba muy emocionada.

"Mejor baja esos ánimos Michiru, por que yo no me voy a poner eso". Haruka cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de desacuerdo

"Entonces escoge Haruka, mi guardarropa tiene mucha ropa para escoger, pero creo que me vería…perdón, te verías fabulosa con esta, así que ya vístete por favor"

Michiru caminó hacia el guardarropa de Haruka y cuando abrió la puerta se quedo asombrada. No dijo ni una sola palabra, simplemente se quedó mirando.

"Jajajaja, que pasa Michiru? Acaso no te gusta nada de lo que vez?" Haruka continuo riendo por un rato mas.

"Ya cállate Haruka, ahora dime que es lo que quieres que me ponga" Michiru señalo el interior del guardarropa.

"Bueno, creo que te pondrás unos jeans con una camisa vaquera de color azul marino, que te parece?" Haruka sonaba sarcástica, sabia a la perfección que Michiru detestaba su camisa vaquera.

"Creo que cambie de opinión, me pondré el vestido rosa ahora"

"Espera Michiru, estaba jugando, no…mmmmm……que te parece si te pones el pantalón beige con la camisa negra y el saco del mismo color, puedes combinarlo con los zapatos negros, ahora si es de tu gusto?" Haruka comenzó a sacar la ropa.

"De acuerdo, pero ya hay que estar listas, debemos encontrar a ese hombre cuanto antes"

Michiru se vistió sin ningún problema, hasta llegó a comprender el por que a Haruka le gustaba vestirse así, sin embargo Haruka no la estaba pasando bien, primero el ponerse la falda fue un lío por que jamás se había puesto una, así que Michiru termino ayudándole a subir el cierre, después de ponerse los tacones caminar era una hazaña tan peligrosa como una batalla como Sailor Uranus, en el intento por dar el primer paso se le doblo el pie causándole un dolor terrible, pensaba que como Sailor Uranus no le costaba ningún trabajo caminar con sus botas con tacón, pero esta ocasión el tacón era mas delgado y un poco mas alto, eso definitivamente lo cambiaba todo.

Sin terminar de recuperarse del infierno que vivió mientras se vestía, se veía venir una tortura mucho peor……maquillaje!!!


	3. LOS ADMIRADORES DE MICHIRU

_**Los admiradores de Michiru**_

"Ni lo pienses Michiru, esas cosas me lastiman los ojos, por favor!!!" Haruka se le puso de rodillas a Michiru mientras preparaba las sombras de los ojos.

"Ya cálmate Haruka, además no es tan malo, yo tenia que hacerlo todos los días" Michiru soltó una suave y breve carcajada mientras ayudaba a Haruka a maquillarse.

"Y no podrías dejar de ponerte estas cosas aunque sea por un par de días?" Decía Haruka mientras miraba un fino lápiz labial.

"Acaso estas loca??? No colecciono cosméticos solo para mirarlos sobre el tocador, seria un gasto innecesario, así que lamento decírtelo, deberás aguantar, por lo menos hasta que solucionemos esto, o si lo prefieres puedo usarlos yo mientras tengo tu cuerpo……jajaja, me pregunto que dirían tus admiradoras si vieran al "Gran Haruka Tenoh" con los labios pintados" Michiru no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras imaginaba la cara de sus admiradoras.

"Esta bien, como siempre me haz vuelto a convencer, déjame intentarlo, pásame ese polvo de "quien sabe que", para que se supone que sirve?"

"Es polvo difuminador y sirve para hacer el cutis mas suave y para que no brille"

"Tu no necesitas esto, tu rostro no necesita ninguna de estas cosas para verse perfecto, sin estas cosas en la cara te ves preciosa" Haruka trataba de alagar a Michiru……pero al mismo tiempo trataba de exentarse del maquillaje.

"Que tierna eres…" Michiru tomo de la barbilla a Haruka se fue acercando suavemente a sus labios, sin querer Michiru le dio una de sus miradas seductoras, como las que solía hacer Haruka, lo cual hizo que el beso se detuviera en seco.

"Esa es mi mirada??? Vaya ahora comprendo por que las chicas se mueren por mi" Haruka hizo un gesto de alardeo, lo que provocó que Michiru se enfadara.

"Vez??? Eso es lo que provocó lo que estamos pasando ahora" Michiru se disponía a maquillar a Haruka.

"No te enojes……cambiando de tema……debemos decirle a los demás quienes somos?" Haruka estaba confundida, no sabia si guardar las apariencias o decir la verdad por muy increíble que pareciera.

"Tu crees que nos creerían? Si les decimos las cosas como son, pensaran que estamos locas, creo que será mejor guardar las apariencias no crees?" Michiru se frotaba su rubia cabellera.

"Tienes razón, solo espero que no pase nada imprevisto" Haruka aun estaba confundida e intentaba sobrellevar la situación, asumiendo que todo era producto de un sueño.

Después de la batalla campal con la ropa Haruka y Michiru decidieron ir al parque, pero como Haruka seguía lastimada de su pie a causa de los letales tacones decidieron utilizar el auto. Y ya que Michiru tenia el cuerpo de Haruka se dispuso a hacer algo que siempre quiso……conducir el auto de Haruka!!!

"A donde vas Michiru???" Haruka sujetó del brazo a Michiru.

"Pues que mas si no conducir hacia el parque???" Michiru pensó que lo que decía tenia mucho sentido, aunque había un pequeño e insignificante problema……Michiru no sabia conducir!!!.

"Acaso piensas matarnos??? Por supuesto que no……yo conduzco, dame las llaves"

"Y me puedes decir como piensas conducir si no llevas licencia ni permiso???" Eureka!!!! Michiru volvió a tener la razón.

"Ashhhhh, tienes razón y que hacemos entonces????" Haruka se estaba empezando a hartar de la situación y definitivamente su paciencia era parte del pasado.

"Me encanta que hagas rabietas, eres tan tierna!!!" Michiru abrazó a Haruka de la cintura, en el fondo intentaba transmitirle algo de su aparente tranquilidad.

Haruka se dejó llevar por la situación y correspondió el abrazo de Michiru haciendo lo mismo que ella hacia cuando la abrazaba, estrechar y acariciar la espalda de la que ahora era Michiru, sus dedos jugaban seductoramente mientras ese abrazo apacentaba la fiera que estaba a punto de perder la razón. Ahora Haruka se sentía un poco mas relajada que hace unos segundos, su estrés había disminuido considerablemente.

"Ahora me siento mucho mejor, siento como si nada de esto estuviera pasando……no me sueltes Michiru" Haruka se aferró mas al ahora cuerpo de Michiru.

"Ahora entiendes por que no me quiero soltar de ti cuando me abrazas??? Tus brazos me dan la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante, no te soltaré Haruka……te quiero" Michiru sintió que una especie de calor invadió su nuevo cuerpo, era un calor muy confortable.

"Ya me siento bien, vámonos Michiru" Haruka se alejo de Michiru y salieron de la casa.

"Que te parece si tomamos un taxi?......Yo invito" Michiru le hizo un guiño a Haruka.

"Esta bien, espero que no nos toque ningún cafre del volante" A Haruka no le gustaban los taxis ni ningún tipo de transporte público.

"Será mejor que ir caminando no crees??" Michiru trataba de animar un poco a Haruka. Aunque debía admitirlo……definitivamente se veia preciosa con el maquillaje y la ropa.

Michiru detuvo un taxi y como siempre lo hacia Haruka cuando salían, le abrió la puerta y permitió que la bella dama subiera primero.

"Al parque de la ciudad 10, por favor" dijo Haruka con la dulce voz de Michiru.

"Entendido" El taxista era realmente apuesto, o por lo menos sus ojos por lo que llegó a percibir Michiru.

El taxista tardó un poco en llegar, pero mientras manejaba no casi no dejaba de ver a través del retrovisor, miraba fijamente a Haruka, hasta que se armó de valor y le hablo:

"Disculpe……usted es la señorita Michiru Kaioh???"

"Si……" Respondió Michiru, olvidando que ahora ella poseía el cuerpo de Haruka..

"Ehmmm……si lo soy…me conoce de algún lado???" Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru, quien desvío la mirada.

"No……desafortunadamente no, pero mis padres son grandes admiradores suyos, además me comentaron que usted era muy bella, pero no me imaginaba cuanto, debo confesar que es todo un honor conocerla"

"Ayy que amable es usted, pero ya llegamos, aquí nos bajamos……Gracias" Haruka bajó furiosa del auto y para rematar el taxista no les cobró el pasaje.

Mientras Haruka caminaba furiosa por el parque, olvidándose de que llevaba puestos los tacones, Michiru no tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

"Se puede saber que te ocurre???" Michiru jaló del brazo a Haruka.

"Ahora entiendo por que querías tomar un taxi, tus admiradores no te cobran cuando te llevan y aparte te van halagando mientras llegas a tu destino, me imagino que debe ser mas cómodo para ti que viajar conmigo" Haruka seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo por el parque pero Michiru se detuvo.

"Haruka……acaso estas celosa??? Que te ocurre, no aceptaste los halagos??? Jajajajaja no seas infantil" Aunque los halagos eran para ella no dejaba de asombrarse al ver su rostro enojado, sentía que era una experiencia única, así que lo disfrutó al máximo.

"La verdad no veo el motivo de la gracia, quisiera saber cuantos "amigos" o admiradores taxistas tienes, para saber si prefiero regresarme caminando" Haruka se cruzó de brazos y continuó caminando.

"Adoro que te pongas celosa, aunque no me imaginaba que esto fuera a pasar……bueno hubo una vez cuando regresaba del aeropuerto que….." A Michiru le encantaba seguir provocando a Haruka.

"Mira, mejor…no digas nada, prefiero quedarme con la duda" Haruka empuño su mano y continuo caminando.

Michiru admiraba como caminaba Haruka, aun con el enfado se veía excepcional, definitivamente era la esencia de Haruka. De pronto su mirada se centró en la estocada final, lo que terminaría por darle una muy buena lección a Haruka. Era un grupo de hermosas jovencitas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, eran hermosas y Michiru no lo pensó ni un momento para acercarse. De todas las jovencitas había una en especial que realmente estaba interesada en el apuesto joven Tenoh, era una chica rubia de ojos azules, todo parecía indicar que era extranjera, pero en realidad eso poco importaba, ya que lo único que quería era que Haruka sintiera en carne propia los coqueteos del "Gran Haruka Tenoh". Mas decidida que nunca se dirigió a las jovencitas con unas suaves y seductoras palabras.

"(aclaró su voz) Buenos días preciosas, estoy un poco confundido, alguna de ustedes me podría ayudar?" Michiru lanzó una de esas miradas que Haruka solía mandar tan seductoras que hacían que cualquier chica se sintiera atraída hacia el.

No se hicieron esperar las voluntarias, incluso se produjo una pequeña riña entre ellas. Pero Michiru era aun mas inteligente que Haruka para solucionar ese tipo de problemas que aunque los tenia muy seguido no dejaban de estresarle cuando pasaban.

"Vamos chicas, tranquilas, mejor acompáñenme, si me ayudan a encontrar a la persona que busco les prometo un helado a cada una de ustedes" Michiru guiño un ojo en un gesto de coqueteo.

"Ayy eres tan guapo y amable…pero dinos, a quien estas buscando???" Pregunto la guapa chica rubia.

"Estoy en busca de un anciano que vino ayer a pintar al parque, no es difícil de reconocer, es un anciano muy pobre, lleva sus pinceles y sus cosas en una vieja bolsa de gamuza y lleva cargando su atril……"

Mientras Michiru preguntaba a las chicas si habían visto al viejo pintor, Haruka apenas se percataba de que Michiru ya no estaba a su lado.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no puedo subirme a ningún taxi por el miedo de que me vayan a pedir un autógrafo o tal vez una cita verdad??? Y se puede saber cuando pretendías contarme sobre tus interesantes admira……Michiru???"

Haruka volteo y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola, sin pensarlo dos veces siguió sus pasos de regreso, esta vez no pararía hasta encontrar a Michiru, no fuera que se la encontrara coqueteando con algún taxista. Finalmente y después de seguir caminando se encontró con un cuadro tan familiar, pero a la vez tan incomodo que no supo como reaccionar. Era nada menos que Michiru coqueteando cínicamente con aquella rubia y eso no era todo, la rubia estaba prendida del brazo de Michiru.

"Esto es el colmo, no puedo creerlo. Aparte de todo utiliza mi encanto físico para su beneficio, quien se cree que es??? Debo detener esto, simplemente no puedo permitirlo!!!" Haruka se abalanzo hacia ellas sin tomar en cuenta que comenzaban a alejarse de ellas. Michiru no era tonta, por supuesto que ya había notado que Haruka la seguía.

Finalmente las chicas se separaron en búsqueda del anciano, y Michiru se quedó a solas con la hermosa rubia……bueno no tan a solas, ya que Haruka seguía sus pasos muy de cerca.

"Y dime, cual es tu nombre???" Era una pregunta obligada, la chica ni siquiera sabia que estaba con el "Gran Haruka Tenoh", así que no podía perder el tiempo.

"Su nombre es Haruka Tenoh y viene conmigo!!!" Lo interrumpió una hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina. Era nada menos que Haruka.


	4. UNA EXTRAÑA COMPETENCIA

_**Hola a todos mis lectores!!!!**_

**_Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero he tenido problemitas con la inspiracion, lo siento, espero que no me vuelva a pasar._**

**_Espero que disfruten este capitulo, espero sus comentarios!!! Son mi fuente de inspiracion!!!_**

_**Una extraña competencia.**_

Haruka sujeto fuertemente el brazo de Michiru, ahora que habían cambiado los papeles, no tenia ningún inconveniente en mostrarle a Michiru como era que ella la llegaba a lastimar en sus arranques de celos. Disimulando con una sonrisa el dolor que le provocaba la mano de Haruka sobre sus bíceps, las palabras salieron con mucho trabajo para poder disculparse con la bella dama que tenia enfrente.

"L…lo…siento linda……p…pero debo irme……ahh…gracias……por la ayuda…A…Adiós" Michiru definitivamente estaba pasando un momento muy bochornoso, las gotitas de sudor, hacían que su frente pareciera cubierta de pequeños diamantes.

Haruka continuó jalando del brazo a Michiru, hasta que cuando se percataron de que estaban a solas finalmente las soltó.

"Me puedes decir como lo haces???" Haruka estaba intrigada

"Hacer que??"

"Me refiero a los mismos gestos y tácticas que utilizo yo para hacer que las chicas caigan a mis pies" La pregunta que hizo Haruka, provocó que Michiru soltar una suave carcajada.

"Jajajajajajajajajaja……Ayy Haruka que pregunta……no crees que te conozco lo suficiente como para poder disimular muy bien que soy tu??" Michiru continuó riendo y siguió caminando.

"Espera!!! No hemos terminado de hablar!!! Aun no comprendo como es que lo haces, quisiera actuar con la misma naturalidad que tu"

"Haruka, piénsalo bien, recuerda que eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo. Espero que ese cariño sea correspondido, si quieres actuar con naturalidad solo……piensa en mi."

"A que te refieres??" Haruka jugaba con un pequeño mechón de cabello aguamarina, así continuaron caminando hasta que ambas volvieron a la misma fuente en donde se encontraron con el pintor el día anterior, simplemente tomaron asiento y siguieron charlando.

"Me refiero a que antes de actuar debes pensar como es que reaccionaria yo ante tal caso, si se te presentara un problema, como harías para resolverlo de tal manera que parezca que lo he resuelto yo"

"Mmmm……ya entiendo, lo pondré en practica……solo… tengo una duda"

"Cual???"

"Por que estabas con esa chica a solas???" Haruka soltó el mechón de cabello.

Michiru no pudo evitar brindarle una evidente sonrisa, era un hecho de que estaba celosa, y no solo eso, si no que también las había seguido, era obvio que Haruka no toleraba ver que Michiru estuviera con otras chicas que no fueran ellas. Michiru logró su objetivo, hacer que Haruka sintiera en carne propia los celos, aunque el suceso que ocurrió en el taxi definitivamente cambiaba el panorama, en ese momento deseo que esa maldición o lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo no hubiera pasado jamás para disfrutar las cara de Haruka mientras llegaban al parque, desgraciadamente…no todo lo es posible.

"Haruka……solo seguía tu protocolo… es normal que te guste estar a solas con ese tipo de chicas o me equivoco???" Michiru miraba fijamente a Haruka provocando que se sonrojara.

"Estas muy equivocada…con la única que me gusta estar a solas es contigo. A que juego estas jugando???"

"Al juego de coqueteos del "Gran Haruka Tenoh" o no es el mismo juego que has estado jugando desde que te conozco???"

"Es el mismo juego que jugaste cuando te descubrí en tu camerino con ese sujeto… Seiya lo recuerdas???"

"Por favor Haruka, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además ese asunto lo arreglamos cuando se fue con Serena, o acaso ya se te olvido???" Haruka se sonrojó

"Y que hubiera pasado si llego dos minutos después???"

"Lo mismo que viste, no tengo nada que ocultar. Acaso ya te olvidaste que te le declaraste abiertamente a Serena cuando su novio olvido su cumpleaños???"

"Vamos Michiru!!! Yo solo estaba jugando, sabes muy bien que a mi me gustaba mucho hacerla sonrojar"

"Por supuesto!!! Entonces eso si estaba justificado???" Michiru cruzó sus brazos y la miro con enojo.

"No me malinterpretes, sabia que me iba a decir que no, por eso lo hice" Haruka abrazo por detrás a Michiru.

"En ese caso puedo decirte que yo también puedo hacer las mismas cosas que tu, y ahora que tengo tu cuerpo puedo aprovechar para saber que es lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya"

"Ahh entonces puedo interpretar tus palabras como que es una venganza???"

"No es una venganza, es solo una experiencia de vida" Michiru volvió a reír, en el fondo sabia que eso era una venganza.

"Ahh si?? Pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego!!!" Haruka se puso de pie y empuñó su mano. Sin querer sacudió su cabello de la misma manera en que lo hacia Michiru cuando se enojaba.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar, tanto Haruka como Michiru se sentían muy tensas por la situación que estaban viviendo y no era para menos, eso jamás les había pasado y nunca se imaginaron que alguna vez les fuera a pasar. Era un suceso inesperado y sumamente extraño y lo peor……como revertirlo??? Aunque en ese momento ninguna de las dos pensaba en ello, las acciones de ambas habían causado un extraño ambiente de competencia. Los coqueteos se habían convertido en la principal atracción de la competencia.

Después de esperar un largo tiempo, ambas comenzaron a tener hambre. Ninguna de las dos queria dar su brazo a torcer. Involuntariamente se había formado una extraña competencia……habrá algún ganador??? Ambas olvidaron su riña y decidieron ir juntas a comer.

"Vamos Haruka!!! Por lo menos hagamos una tregua mientras comemos, sabes? Tu cuerpo consume demasiada energía, ahora entiendo tu gran apetito" El comentario de Michiru provocó una suave risa en Haruka, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Michiru.

"De acuerdo Michiru…pero esto no termina aquí, te recuerdo que aun me toca jugar con tu cuerpo" Haruka le dirigió una mirada seductora a Michiru.

"A que te refieres?" Michiru no sabia que tan en serio tomar las palabras de Haruka y prefirió tomar sus precauciones.

"A que otra cosa si no al juego de los celos y coqueteos……o que me entendiste???" Haruka sabia a la perfección lo que Michiru le había entendido, pero solo quería incomodarla un poco.

"Nn…no nada…ehm… mejor vámonos ya, regresaremos para ver si llegó o no el pintor" Michiru sintió que una especie de calor invadió su rostro y se reflejó en sus mejillas.

"Jajajaja vaya!!! Nunca me había visto sonrojada, realmente me veo fabulosa!!!" Haruka se portaba sarcástica para continuar avergonzando a Michiru.

"Quieres caminar Haruka?? Seguro que tu también tienes hambre, mi cuerpo no se alimenta de aire eh???"

Haruka y Michiru olvidaron sus diferencias y decidieron caminar juntas como siempre lo hacían, finalmente llegaron a una cafetería, ahí comenzó una nueva guerra.

"Bien Michiru, ya que estamos en este lío y ya que sabes como manejar muy bien esta situación, dime… que es lo que comerá Michiru Kaioh el día de hoy???"

"Déjate de tonterías Haruka, ordena lo que tu quieras, yo haré lo mismo, esta bien???"

"De acuerdo entonces comeré lo que yo quiera, pero no quiero reclamos eh???" Haruka tomó el menú y comenzó a leer.

"Buenas tardes, les puedo tomar la orden???" La mesera inmediatamente posó su mirada hacia el apuesto joven que tenia en frente. Para Michiru era una oportunidad única para continuar con el "juego"

"Por supuesto preciosa, te ves estupenda, yo ya ordenare, pero primero las damas, verdad Michiru??? Ya sabes que vas a ordenar??" Haruka sintio que le hervía la sangre, pero no era el momento indicado para hacer una escena de celos y mucho menos en frente de gente desconocida, no era ese tipo de persona.

"Mmmm……ya se que es lo que voy a pedir……quiero una hamburguesa con extra queso y papas a la francesa con mucha sal……ahh y una malteada de chocolate con el doble de azúcar……por favor" Haruka sabia a la perfección que Michiru detestaba la comida chatarra y aprovechó el momento para poder darse el lujo de comer las cosas que a Michiru no le gustaban.

"Que???? Vas a comer todo eso, que horror!!!……ehm……lo siento, esta bien, yo solo quiero una ensalada por favor." Por un momento las cosas se tornaron un poco bochornosas, no sabia en que momento sucedería lo peor.

"Bien, en un momento les traigo sus pedidos, con su permiso" La mesera se retiro caminando dejándolas de nueva cuenta a solas.

"Acaso estas loca??? Sabes las consecuencias que podría traer a mi cuerpo si te comes todo eso???"

"No te agobies Michiru, todo estará bien, además este cuerpo es mio mientras yo esté en el, asi como el mio es tuyo, puedes comer lo que quieras, por mi no hay ningun problema, ademas……rompiste nuestra tregua…o me equivoco???" Haruka exasperaba cada vez mas a Michiru queria que sintiera su frustración, pensaba que su pasividad ante la situación que estaban viviendo era demasiada, así que ahora podía experimentar en carne propia un ataque de histeria.


	5. COMO SER MICHIRU?

_**Como ser Michiru???**_

"Ni lo pienses Haruka no vas a hacer lo que te plazca, yo voy a cuidar tu cuerpo y tu también tienes que hacerlo, y es por una razón muy poderosa" Michiru sonaba muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo

"Ahh si??? Y que razón es esa???" Haruka jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello aguamarina.

Michiru se puso de pie y se camino alrededor de la mesa de tal manera que quedó detrás de Haruka, quien continuaba jugando con el cabello, suavemente se inclino rozando con su corbata los hombros desnudos de Haruka, provocando que un escalofrío delicioso corriera por su cuerpo, los sensuales labios de la rubia quedaron a la par con el oído de Haruka y en un suave tono le dijo:

"Por que te amo Haruka Tenoh……y no creo que te guste que cuando recuperes tu cuerpo me encuentres gorda verdad???" El tono de Michiru era seductor, sensual e incitador, los instintos de Haruka eran animales, tanto que tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no arrojarse a sus brazos o hacerla suya en ese lugar, sin lugar a dudas, la voz de Michiru provoco una enorme excitación en Haruka y no se hizo esperar un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Sin duda ese tono la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

Michiru volvió a caminar alrededor de la mesa hasta regresar a su lugar y se sentó lentamente. Haruka se puso de pie en un brinco y llamo a la mesera.

"Sucede algo señorita?" Pregunto la mesera en un tono muy amable.

"Si preciosa……ehmm… lo siento…si…quisiera cancelar mi pedido y cambiarlo por una ensalada…por favor" Haruka se sonrojó, inmediatamente recordó que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Michiru y debia conservar las apariencias.

"Enseguida señorita, algo mas???" La mesera le mostraba de nuevo la carta a la joven elegante de cabellos aguamarina.

"Si……tráigame una botella del mejor vino que tengan, junto con dos copas, por favor"

"Por supuesto señorita, enseguida se la traigo" La mesera volteo a ver al joven que tenia frente a ella y se sonrojó.

"Ahora entiendo como te sientes cuando te miran las chicas Haruka, es muy excitante" Michiru levanto una ceja, justo como lo hacia Haruka cuando tenia su cuerpo.

"Me gusta como suena esa palabra en tus labios Michiru, pensé que la refinada y distinguida señorita Michiru Kaioh jamás se atrevería a decir la palabra EXCITANTE" Haruka aun sentía ese calor que le había provocado el acercamiento de Michiru, y así comenzó un juego de palabras y miradas seductoras entre ellas haciendo que se olvidaran por un momento del juego de los coqueteos.

Después de un rato, una fría botella de vino tinto y una par de copas llegaron a la mesa de Haruka y Michiru, inmediatamente fueron servidas las copas.

"Quisiera que pasáramos un buen momento juntas Michiru, se que las cosas no han salido bien entre nosotras y que hemos cometido algunos errores pero me gustaría que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotras, que dices Michiru……tregua???" Haruka levanto su copa en señal de rendición, aunque el brindis llevaba una doble intención.

"Jajajaja……ayy Haruka, crees que me trague ese cuento verdad???" Michiru sabia perfectamente las dobles intenciones de Haruka.

"A que te refieres?? Yo te estoy hablando muy enserio, me interesa que nos llevemos bien"

"Ahhh……mira que considerada!!! Sabes Haruka??? Te conozco muy bien, se que lo que quieres es experimentar "cosas nuevas" y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero mi querida amiga pervertida" Michiru tomo la copa y la choco suavemente con la de Haruka provocando un sonido suave, inmediatamente le dio un sorbo al vino.

Haruka se sonrojó definitivamente Michiru la conocía mejor que nadie, era obvio que se diera cuenta, pero lo mas extraño fue que Michiru no puso ninguna objeción al respecto.

"Me imagino que ella también quiere saber que siento yo cuando estamos juntas……pero, por que no dice nada?? Será que fui demasiado obvia??" Haruka miraba a Michiru, definitivamente se veía muy apuesto sosteniendo su copa mientras movía suavemente el contenido de su interior ondeándola. Michiru se veía pensativa, estaba analizando la proposición indirecta de Haruka.

El silencio que se hizo en esa mesa era insoportable, Haruka apenas y podía soportarlo…la incertidumbre se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, sobre todo el hecho de que Michiru no volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra después de llamarla "pervertida". El tiempo que transcurrió fue muy lento, prácticamente fue una tortura para Haruka ver que Michiru aun meditaba al respecto sin hacerla participe de sus pensamientos. Ya casi al borde de la locura, Haruka se armó de valor y decidió hablarle a Michiru, pero justo cuando intento hacerlo fue interrumpida.

"Michiru yo……"

"Aquí está lo que ordenaron, dos ensaladas……desean algún aderezo en especial para complementar???" La mesera estaba provocando la ira de Haruka sin querer, tomó la botella de vino y volvió a llenar las copas.

"No deseamos nada mas……GRACIAS" El tono que utilizaba Haruka era muy serio, tanto que hasta hizo entender a la mesera que debía irse antes de que su comensal estallara, Haruka sentía que estaba siendo interrumpida a propósito.

"Debes ser mas amable con la gente Haruka, debo mantener mi imagen ante el publico, recuerda que eres Michiru Kaioh"

"Es todo lo que tienes que decirme??? Esta bien, provecho"

Haruka comenzó a comer su ensalada, la rabia que sentía hacia que la lechuga le supiera como si estuviera masticando hojas de papel y el resto del platillo simples verduras insípidas. Cada bocado era insufrible definitivamente Haruka estaba pasando por un muy mal momento.

Sin embargo Michiru disfrutaba de su comida, la ensalada le sabia exquisita, la lechuga tenia una frescura inigualable, todas las verduras hacían de su platillo un manjar, cada bocado era delicioso y periódicamente lo complementaba con un sorbo de vino, era una armonía de sabores, sabia perfectamente que Haruka no la estaba pasando bien, pero pensaba que lo tenia bien merecido, cuantas veces no paso Michiru por lo mismo??? Era el momento de la venganza, para Michiru el juego no había terminado, sentía la misma curiosidad que Haruka e incluso las mismas ganas de estar con ella, pero ese momento no podía cambiarlo por nada, sabia que Haruka tenia la incertidumbre a flor de piel y quería disfrutar de su desesperación aunque al final terminara cediendo a sus bajos instintos. La comida transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, Haruka y Michiru se levantaron, pagaron y se fueron. Caminaron un breve tramo de vuelta hacia el parque, incluso en ese momento Michiru no volvió a decir una palabra, Haruka se dio por vencida y cambio el tema, deseaba escuchar a Michiru mas que recuperar su cuerpo en ese momento.

"Michiru, quiero preguntarte algo" Haruka cambió el tono de voz, ahora era mas calmado y sereno.

"Dime??" Esa simple palabra causó que el corazón de Haruka latiera rápidamente, aunque trato de mantener la calma.

"S…Setsuna y Hotaru volverán mañana por la noche, que has pensado al respecto??"

"Te refieres a si es prudente que les digamos lo que nos pasó?" Michiru comenzó a acariciar la suave y rubia cabellera.

"Si, a eso me refiero, como crees que lo tomarán???" Haruka miraba hacia el suelo contemplaba la que ahora era su sombra, extrañaba tanto abrazar a su querida Michiru a pesar de que era el primer día que se encontraban en esas condiciones.

"Creo que pensaran que estamos locas, por que incluso nuestra voz sigue siendo la misma, yo tengo tu voz y tu la mía, no crees que sonará un tanto extraño?? además……como se lo explicaremos a Hotaru??" Michiru subió su mirada hacia el cielo, ambas sentadas en la fuente en donde habían sido pintadas el día anterior.

"Y que haremos si se dan cuenta?? Como se los explicaremos??? La verdad es que no soy buena siendo tu" Haruka se sonrojó.

"Ya pensaremos en ello cuando suceda, si es que sucede, por lo pronto tenemos una platica pendiente" Haruka sentía que un torrente frío corrió por sus venas, como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada, su mirada cambio y sus manos comenzaron a mojarse y no precisamente con el agua de la fuente, era sudor producido por sus nervios.

"Ehmmmm……." Haruka aclaró su voz, pero sin éxito, su boca se secó tal como si fuera un desierto, era la primera vez que se sentía nerviosa de habar con Michiru.

Las cosas habían cambiado el cuerpo en el que se encontraba no era suyo, pertenecía nada menos que a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, la única persona que realmente la hacia feliz. Y aunque la curiosidad era demasiada, sentía que al hacer semejante proposición y de esa manera, era sumamente impropio, sintió vergüenza de si misma, después de todo esa era su verdadera personalidad, Haruka Tenoh en esencia es apasionada y altamente sexual, pero por que esta vez quería acallar esa parte de su personalidad??? No había mas opción que afrontar las consecuencias y visiblemente ruborizada volteó a ver a Michiru sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Michiru tomó su mano y la aprisionó suavemente con ambas manos.

"Haruka……realmente quieres estar conmigo esta noche??? Con este cuerpo???" Michiru le dirigió una mirada llena de ternura y amor.

"Mi……Mmm……Michiru…yo te amo……no me importa en el cuerpo de quien estés, eres mi Michiru, tu esencia y tu espíritu es lo que mas que gusta, tu forma de ser es lo que me tiene cautivada desde el primer momento, las circunstancias no son lo mas importante, lo que mas me interesa es que tu sientas lo mismo por mi." Haruka estrechó las manos de Michiru y sintió lo que nunca antes le había pasado, una tibia lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, de inmediato soltó las manos de Michiru para tocar esa tibia lagrima con su dedo medio, después de tomarla con su dedo, la miro con bastante sorpresa.

"Lo vez Haruka??? Esos son mis sentimientos……los sentimientos de Michiru Kaioh reflejados en ti, ahora has comprendido mi esencia verdad??? Ahora entiendes lo mucho que me lastima que te intereses en otras chicas que no sea yo???" Michiru extrañaba sentirse refugiada en los brazos de Haruka, en vez de eso la envolvió con sus brazos.

"Ahora lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, solo nos queda resignación, por que bajo estas circunstancias, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra"

"Tienes razón Haruka…….pero…no me olvido del juego, mientras pueda lo aprovecharé al máximo" Michiru rió quería que Haruka se animara un poco.

"Pero……tu no quitas el dedo del renglón verdad??? Ya aprendí mi lección. Que mas quieres???" El tono que utilizó Haruka era algo sarcástico, sabia que Michiru estaba jugando……o no???

"Y quien te dijo que en cuanto aprendieras tu lección dejaba la competencia, quiero verte conquistar taxistas jajajaja quiero ver a Michiru Kaioh en acción, el juego continua querida, aunque por ahora estemos en pausa, anda vamos a casa, allá podremos platicar mejor, es un hecho que el viejo no vendrá hoy" Michiru se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Haruka para que se pudiera poner de pie.

Después de caminar por un rato, Haruka iba pensando en una manera de persuadir a Michiru de esa absurda competencia, sabia que si alguien iba a ganar era Michiru, ella tenia mas naturalidad para actuar como ella que ella misma en actuar como Michiru. Además ella jamás……nunca en su vida había intentado conquistar a ningún hombre, si fuera una mujer taxista posiblemente seria mas fácil, pero como no hay, las cosas se complicaban aun mas de lo que ya lo eran, su misión era aun mas difícil que la de Michiru, además a Michiru le era mas fácil aparentar ser Haruka……como ser Michiru??? "Debo ser mas femenina" pensó Haruka mientras dominaba los tacones y mientras caminaban iba tratando de hacerlo como lo hacia Michiru, aunque a veces se le doblaban los pies. Levanto el trasero y contoneo sus caderas de la misma manera que lo hacia Michiru al caminar. Se veía de verdad sensual y femenina.

"Ese es un buen comienzo Haruka, ahora debes aprender un par de cosas mas" Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka y la jaló de manera que quedara prendada de su brazo.

"Así es como camina Michiru Kaioh cuando va en compañía de Haruka Tenoh" Haruka sintió que la sangre le hervía, no veía la hora de llegar a casa, deseaba mas que nunca a Michiru.

"De acuerdo, lo haré a tu manera" Inmediatamente recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Michiru mientras caminaban.

Desde ese momento Haruka olvidó sus deseos y solo se enfocó en el presente, disfrutó cada paso al lado de Michiru, sintió como si nada hubiera pasado, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar ese momento al máximo. Haruka iba flotando en una nube de éxtasis y amor, sin darse cuenta se encontraban frente a su casa.

"Llegamos Haruka, vamos adentro no quiero que pesques un resfriado, empieza a hacer frío"

"Tienes razón comienzo a sentirlo vamos, las piernas se me están congelando"

Michiru introdujo la llave en el picaporte y abrió la puerta Haruka entro con la velocidad de una bala.

"Que horror!!! Que terrible frío!!! No puedo calentarme, mis manos…no siento los dedos" Michiru termino de colocar las llaves en su lugar y se acerco a donde estaba sentada Haruka.

"Conozco la manera perfecta de hacer que entres en calor……y no solo de tus manos" Michiru aprisionó a Haruka en el sillón mientras hablaba.


	6. COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ

_**Hola a todos!!!!**_

**_este es el primer lemon de la historia espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios_**

**_Saben??? He estado pensando en escribir un fic de Strawberry Panic! _**

**_Que opinan??? Bueno, los dejo leyendo este capitulo, debo confesarles que acabe muy acalorada de escribir esto jajaja, espero sus comentarios, ahora ya pueden contactarme por mail, si lo hacen avisenme en un comentario o en un mensaje para saber quienes son y no rechazarlos ok??_**

**_Saludos!!!!_**

* * *

_**Como si fuera la primera vez**_

"M…Michiru, me disculpo por……." Haruka fue silenciada con un suave y apasionado beso.

"En este momento no hay nada de lo cual debas disculparte, te dije que tenias que aprender un par de cosas mas para poder aparentar correctamente que eres yo, así que tu segunda lección será: Como amar como lo hace Michiru Kaioh"

"P…pero Michiru, no……mmmhhh… no esta bien……nn…no es correcto……" Haruka no podía ignorar sus deseos, sabia a la perfección lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, sus pensamientos le exigían que se detuviera pero sus deseos y su cuerpo le impedían cumplir con esa orden.

"No seas injusta contigo misma, mi cuerpo te necesita Haruka, necesito que me ames con ese cuerpo, deseaba tanto que este momento llegara, además……tu fuiste quien propuso esto o no???" Michiru comenzó a besar el frío hombro de Haruka, la ropa que llevaba puesta había hecho que su cuerpo se enfriara al extremo de enchinarle la piel y eso la provocaba aun mas.

Después de tantos arrumacos y de dejarse llevar por la pasión, Haruka volvió a entrar en razón y se separó violentamente de Michiru.

"Espera Michiru, debemos hablar, me siento muy apenada por esto, se que no suelo ser así, pero incluso las circunstancias no son del todo normales como siempre lo han sido para nosotras, me siento confundida"

"A que te refieres Haruka, es que acaso no quieres estar conmigo?" Michiru se sintió confundida, lo único que ella deseaba era complacer a Haruka, pero por que se mostraba renuente?

"Créeme que es lo que mas deseo Michiru, pero tengo miedo de no saber como manejar las cosas, me siento tan vulnerable" Haruka sentía que las cosas tal vez nunca volverán a la normalidad y eso le provocaba mucho miedo, mas que nada el miedo de defraudar a quien mas amaba en el mundo……a Michiru.

"Sé como te sientes Haruka, se que quien mas sufre de las dos eres tu, mi persona no es tan fácil de mantener, soy un tanto compleja y tengo muchos defectos, pero ahora estamos a solas, quítate los tacones, la falda y el maquillaje, se Haruka Tenoh, que yo me ocuparé de ser Michiru Kaioh por esta noche, y si en algún momento sientes que las cosas se salen de control yo sabre tomarlo por ti"

Michiru se puso de rodillas y le quito los tacones a Haruka, una vez liberándola de aquella tortura le ofreció su mano y le ayudo a levantarse, Haruka sintió que Michiru le brindaba la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento, ambas llegaron a su habitación, la noche había caído, las cortinas permanecían semiabiertas y eso permitía que un tenue rayo de luna penetrara en aquel aposento cargado de pasión. Por primera vez ambas se sentían nerviosas de lo que estaba por acontecer, era como si fuera la primera vez que fueran a estar juntas. Cada una daba un pasó tan cuidadosamente como si se tratara de tocar a un extraño, Haruka ayudaba a Michiru desabotonando la camisa, mientras que Michiru acariciaba el sedoso cabello aguamarina seguido de bajar el cierre de la falda y desabotonar la blusa que llevaba puesta su querida Haruka.

En ese momento los sentimientos y la pasión eran los mismos, nada había cambiado, posiblemente las circunstancias habían hecho que sus cuerpos cambiaran de habitante, pero los sentimientos, el amor y la pasión que siempre compartieron no habían presentado ningún cambio. Michiru sabia que Haruka se sentía muy confundida por lo que estaban pasando, así que decidió tomar el control del acto desde el comienzo, después de bajar el cierre de la falda y desabotonar su blusa procedió a bajar poco a poco la blusa hasta dejarla en aquel hermoso sostén blanco de bellos encajes y bordados que hacían que su bella figura luciera como la de una diosa, era cautivadora, Michiru se sintió mucho mas excitada y se recostó encima de Haruka, definitivamente Haruka dejaba que Michiru tomara el control para variar y aunque ella siempre lo hacia disfrutaba sin lugar a dudas lo que Michiru hacía, el simple hecho de que intentara complacerla para aliviar aunque fuera por un breve momento su tensión la hacia sentirse la persona mas afortunada, así que solo se dejó llevar.

Después de un par de minutos forcejeando con la ropa ambas quedaron al desnudo, Michiru no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente daba rienda suela a sus mas bajos instintos, su recato y elegancia quedaron aun lado, como si se tratara de un abrigo que cuelgas en un perchero, pero en ese momento poco importaban esas cosas teniendo frente a sus ojos y completamente desnuda a su amada Haruka, aunque se tratara de su propio cuerpo y el verla así era prácticamente como verse al espejo, aunque en esta ocasión era diferente, ya que se trataba de Haruka en su cuerpo y por lo tanto un enorme calor y pasión invadieron su cuerpo, era demasiado extraño, pero al mismo tiempo era incitante, comenzó a besar a Haruka de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, tan apasionada que definitivamente no era ella, su saliva se hacia una con el sudor de su amada Haruka, rápidamente llegó al sostén y lo quito con una facilidad y una rapidez increíble, Haruka no sabia si seguir o detener esa impresionante pasión que desprendía Michiru, a Haruka le asustaba que Michiru se comportara de esa manera, normalmente ella era la responsable de hacerla sonrojar por su manera de tomar el control, pero esta vez era diferente. Realmente la noche sería inolvidable.

Michiru beso el cuello de Haruka mientras ella tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo suave y delicadamente sus pechos eran suaves y calientes. Lentamente bajo y resbaló su lengua paseándola por ellos era un deleite inexplicable, el placer que producía Michiru con el contacto de su lengua era delicioso, tanto que producía ciertos gemidos suaves y casi silenciosos, que eran exclusivos de los oídos de Michiru, la excitación fue creciendo mucho mas, como la lava de un volcán al hacer erupción, no pudo contenerse y fue directamente a la parte intima de Haruka, primero un delicado jugueteo con sus dedos hicieron que se lubricara abundantemente, Michiru era la llama de la pasión y Haruka la rama que incendiaría con su lengua y sus besos. Fue bajando lentamente jugando con la paciencia de Haruka hasta que finalmente llegó a su intimidad, sin utilizar sus manos únicamente para separar sus piernas comenzó a pasear su lengua absorbiendo con ella esa humedad que había producido así llegó a su clítoris provocando descargas eléctricas en la columna de Haruka produciendo un arqueo en su espalda por cada movimiento que hacia Michiru, así continuó una y otra vez hasta que las repeticiones en las descargas se volvieron cada vez mas frecuentes provocando que su respiración se agitara cada vez mas una y otra vez se arqueaba mientras Michiru continuaba complaciendo a su amada Haruka, el momento del clímax llegó la humedad que Haruka se hizo aun mas abundante y un grito de placer se hizo presente seguido de un arqueo.

"Ahhh…..Michiru………." Haruka cayó rendida en la cama, pero las cosas aun no terminaban, después de descansar unos segundos decidió tomar el control.

"Ahora me toca a mi demostrarte como es que lo hago a mi manera" Haruka junto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Tomó a Michiru de las muñecas y la acostó en la cama quedando en su poder, inmediatamente comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, su lengua se fundía con la de ella y sin soltarla comenzó a bajar rápidamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, así comenzó a morderlos suavemente sin lastimarla pero aun así el leve dolor que producían sus dientes era sin lugar a dudas tan placentero que los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, su lubricación era perfecta Haruka sabia a la perfección lo que ocurría con Michiru así que mientras continuaba mordiendo bajó su mano para fundirla con la vagina de Michiru haciendo con sus dedos un contacto directo con ella, Michiru ya no sabia que era lo que disfrutaba mas, pero todo en conjunto hacían de esa la mejor experiencia vivida con Haruka, involuntariamente hacia movimientos para poder penetrarse mas y mas Haruka jugaba con sus dedos hasta que tres en conjunto producían en Michiru un placer inigualable, al mismo tiempo que volvía a compartir un apasionado beso con Haruka, bajó rápidamente para poder absorber con su lengua el néctar de Michiru, y terminar con la tarea que había iniciado con sus manos, su lengua hacia que Michiru se arqueara aun mas y sus dedos aun continuaba con el juego, la respiración de Michiru se agito mas y mas, como si le faltara el aire, después de continuar así por unos segundos mas Michiru sintió que ya no podía aguantar mas y un fuerte orgasmo hizo que se paralizara su columna.

"Haruka……ahhh……" Haruka termino de limpiar con su lengua la humedad de Michiru.

El resto de la noche ambas durmieron, acabaron tan cansadas que no pudieron articular ni una sola palabra después de semejante escena.

A la mañana siguiente Haruka despertó estaba completamente desnuda y abrazada por Michiru, aunque aun era extraño despertar y ver su cuerpo abrazándola.

"Michiru……despierta……anda……debemos estar listas" Inexplicablemente Haruka se levanto temprano, tal y como lo hacia Michiru por las mañanas.

"Mmmmphhh……solo un minuto mas……déjame dormir Haruka……" Casi sin terminar de decir eso Michiru se volvió a quedar dormida.

Esa era una reacción normal de su cuerpo, dormir hasta tarde era su costumbre, después de todo era el cuerpo de Haruka, aunque ella se sentía en optimas condiciones e incluso de buen humor. Decidió dejarla dormir mientras iba por el periódico y el correo, así que se puso su bata, es decir, la bata de Michiru y salio caminando por el pasillo, abrió la puerta, tomo el diario y un par de cartas de correspondencia. Pacíficamente entró de nuevo a la casa y encendió la cafetera, así que decidió darle un vistazo a la primera plana mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación en donde aun estaba dormida Michiru.

"QUE?????.......No, esto no puede ser, por que tiene que suceder esto justo ahora????.......Michiru despierta, esto es grave…… anda!!!!" Con los gritos de Haruka, Michiru dio un salto en la cama tan grande que casi llega al techo.

"Me puedes decir que te sucede Haruka??? Por que gritas de esa manera???" Michiru se tapó con la sabana y salio en busca de su bata de dormir, es decir, la de Haruka.

"Y crees que lo que sucede no es lo suficientemente grave??? Lee la primera plana y sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando" Haruka le dio el diario a Michiru y comenzó a leerlo.

"No……esto…no puede ser…….Haruka……y ahora que hacemos???"


	7. UN COMPROMISO OLVIDADO

_**UN SALUDO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!**_

**_LAMENTO DEJARLOS EN INCOGNITA PERO ASI ES LA HISTORIA_**

**_ESPERO QUE LA ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO_**

**_DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS OK???_**

_**Un compromiso olvidado**_

"No puedo creerlo, Michiru, que diablos pasa por tu mente???"

"Quieres tranquilizarte Haruka??? Así no puedo pensar, algo se me tiene que ocurrir" Michiru tenia la mano entre sus rubios cabellos.

"Perdóname Michiru, se que no suelo hablarte de esa manera pero este problema es grave, por que no me lo habías dicho antes???" Haruka acariciaba su frente con su mano mientras hablaba con Michiru.

Era extraño que a Michiru se le olvidaran sus compromisos. La primera plana del periódico anunciaba:

"_**Gran concierto a beneficencia: **__El día de mañana grandes invitados, así como figuras celebres de la ciudad iluminaran el auditorio ante un magno concierto de música clásica en la que grandes interpretes, como la prodigio del violín Michiru Kaioh nos deleitaran con sus hermosas melodías, este gran concierto tendrá como objetivo donar el 80% de las entradas a beneficio del orfanato de la ciudad__**" **_

Esta impactante noticia estaba acompañada de una hermosa imagen extraída de los archivos en la que Michiru estaba tocando el violín, precisamente la misma foto que fue utilizada para decorar los carteles anunciando su concierto con el grupo Three Lights………Pero como era posible que Michiru olvidara semejante compromiso???

Haruka caminó hacia la cocina, el hambre se le había esfumado, pero debía comer algo si no quería desmayarse, además de que la noche anterior había demandado energía por parte de ambas y una simple ensalada no era suficiente alimento como para reponerlas, decidió ir a servir el desayuno, puso un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador y saco el tarro de miel, después de todo, nunca fue buena cocinando y el momento por el que estaba pasando no era tan inspirador como para ponerse a intentar cosas nuevas. Tenia que encontrar una solución…… ya!!!

Después de desayunar ambas se bañaron y se vistieron, el tiempo estaba transcurriendo muy rápidamente, tenían que encontrar al anciano ese mismo día, de otra manera, cual sería la solución al problema?? Ambas aprovecharon que tenían tiempo libre, así que salieron de nuevo al parque en su búsqueda por el anciano, caminaron por todo el parque sin ningún resultado, el anciano parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, en donde lo encontrarían si la ciudad era demasiado grande como para recorrerla dos personas, acaso era un caso perdido???

Haruka aun tenia problemas caminando con los tacones y Michiru asumiendo su papel como Haruka Tenoh, las cosas eran mas complicadas de lo normal. La tarde se hizo presente y ambas ya estaban exhaustas e insoladas, pero ninguna de las dos encontró al anciano.

"Lo encontraste???" Preguntó Haruka con la dulce voz de Michiru, aun recuperando el aliento.

"Ni rastro de el, que haremos Haruka??? Me siento desesperada, no se que hacer, esto es peor que pelear como Sailors contra un demonio, por lo menos cuando luchábamos teníamos al enemigo frente a nosotras, pero en este caso tenemos que encontrarlo" Michiru quería evitar a toda costa que el concierto llegara como se las arreglaría Haruka para tocar el violín como solo Michiru sabe hacerlo???.

"Ten calma Michiru, verás que lo encontraremos, las cosas no se pueden poner peor" Pero desgraciadamente Haruka estaba equivocada, ya que al llegar a casa una sorpresa les esperaba.

Haruka y Michiru caminaron siempre alertas de cualquier persona que se les atravesara, teniendo la esperanza de que una de ellas fuera el anciano. Por desgracia ninguno de ellos fue. Como enfrentarían ese problema???

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño restaurante y comieron sin ninguna novedad, aunque siempre alertas de cualquier novedad. Sin embargo nada pasó.

"Me sorprende que el anciano no aparezca, será que era un viajero???" Michiru estaba preocupada.

"No lo sé pero debemos encontrarlo, pero si era un viajero, estamos perdidas" Haruka deseaba que eso no estuviera pasando, se arrepentía tanto de haber hecho que Michiru pidiera ese deseo y de no haber creído lo que el anciano les había advertido, deseaba haber valorado mas las advertencias y todo lo que la rodeaba.

"Debemos encontrarlo a como de lugar, crees que si nos transformamos lo encontremos mas rápido??" Michiru quería agotar sus recursos y uno de ellos eran sus poderes.

"Y de que serviría Michiru?? No podemos volar, no podemos hacer nada y como Sailor Guerreras alarmaríamos a ….."

"Hola Haruka, Hola Michiru que alegría verlas de nuevo, que están haciendo aquí???" Esa voz les resulto familiar, se trataba nada menos que de Rei, iba llegando a la cafetería acompañada de Ami, ambas quedaron de verse con las chicas ahí.

"Hola chicas, como están?" Michiru las saludo de manera natural, aunque había olvidado que estaba en el cuerpo de Haruka.

"Hola Haruka, te veo algo cambiada, te ocurre algo??" Amy notó que algo raro les pasaba a ambas, Michiru quería seguir guardando las apariencias pero, no sabia si Haruka lo haría.

"No se preocupen chicas Haruka esta un poco estresado eso es todo" Haruka salvo la tarde al plantear semejante excusa.

"Ehmmm……Michiru tiene razón……pr……preciosas? Ehm……he tenido algunos problemas en la pista" Michiru aclaraba su garganta, no sabia que clase de pretexto dar para poder salir del embrollo.

"Por que no vienen a acompañarnos?? Las chicas tardaran un poco en llegar, ya saben como es Serena" Rei no se había tragado el cuento que invento Michiru y quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

"E……esta bien, vamos Michi……perdón…Haruka" Haruka se sonrojó de una manera espectacular.

"Si, vamos Michiru" Michiru se levantó y ayudó a Haruka a levantarse.

Ya se encontraban las cuatro disfrutando de una tasa de café mientras platicaban, Haruka y Michiru jamás se habían sentido tan incomodas en platicar con las chicas y menos con Amy y Rei. Definitivamente deseaban que ese momento terminara, además no tenían tiempo que perder, de pronto como un rayo una idea penetró la mente de Haruka.

"Rei, me podrías acompañar al tocador?" Haruka tramaba algo, esperaba que su idea tuviera éxito.

"Claro Michiru, discúlpenos, regresaremos en un momento" Michiru se le quedó viendo a Haruka, esperaba que por su bien no se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

Haruka camino hacia los tocadores junto con Rei, cuando finalmente llegaron, se esperó a que estuvieran a solas para poder platicar.

"Rei tengo que hablar contigo, esto es un asunto muy grave y preferí platicártelo a solas, por que no se ni como empezar"

"Habla Michiru, sabes que somos amigas y que puedes contar conmigo, de que se trata?" Rei lo sabia, sabía que había algo extraño, pero no sabia que tan extraño.

"El problema es que yo no soy Michiru……yo……soy Haruka" Haruka no sabia como lo iba a tomar Rei.

"Nn……no entiendo, como que eres Haruka?? Debe ser una broma" Rei pensaba que Michiru estaba bromeando.

"No es una broma, Michiru y yo estamos desesperadas, se que tu tienes poderes especiales y pensé que tal vez podrías ayudarnos, por favor dime que algo se puede hacer" Haruka tomó las manos de Rei en un acto de desesperación.

"No puedo creerlo, en verdad eres Haruka!!!" Rei se sentía muy confundida, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendida, la fuerza con la que sostuvo sus manos no podía ser de nadie mas que de Haruka, por esa razón la reconoció.

"Si, soy Haruka, Michiru y yo estamos metidas en un gran problema, necesito que nos ayudes, se que tu tienes poderes psíquicos y que de alguna manera entiendes estas cosas. Mira estamos tan desesperadas que no sabemos que hacer, como te habrás dado cuenta no soy buena siendo Michiru, yo mas que nadie necesito que me ayudes"

"Tranquilízate Haruka, yo me encargaré de eso, pero primero debemos hablar con ella, quiero saber si Michiru esta de acuerdo en aceptar mi ayuda" Rei tenia que tener el apoyo de Michiru para poder ayudarlas, de otra manera, no podía obligarla.

"Pero, podrías guardar el secreto a las demás???"

"Pero Haruka, por que guardarlo??? Todas nosotras podríamos apoyarlas"

"Lo sé y te juro que por mi no hay ningún problema, pero Michiru insiste en guardar las apariencias, debemos hablar con ella" Haruka sintió alivio por un breve momento.

Ambas salieron del tocador y de inmediato Michiru sintió que Haruka había hablado de más, ya no había nada que ocultar, la mirada de Rei había cambiado, estaba sorprendida de lo obstinada que era, así que no pudo ocultarlo por mas tiempo.

"Bueno, ya que Haruka habló, creo que ya no hay nada que ocultar……cierto??" Michiru puso la taza sobre el pequeño plato.

"De que estas hablando Haruka, por que hablas de ti en tercera persona??" Amy se confundió en el instante.

"Amy, debes saber lo que nos pasó….." Haruka utilizando el suave tono de voz de Michiru, le contó todo tal y como lo hizo con Rei.

"Y como te habrás dado cuenta no sabemos como salir de este lío" Michiru terminaba su taza de café.

"Vaya, esa si que es una calamidad, pero Michiru, tu si que sabes muy bien como disimular" Amy estaba sorprendida de las habilidades de Michiru

"Lo importante es saber como pasó todo esto, deben contarme el mas mínimo detalle por que puede significar mucho, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlas"

Amy y Rei se olvidaron de la cita con las chicas y se fueron junto con Haruka y Michiru al templo Hikawa. Ahí se tranquilizaron un poco las cosas y Michiru se puso a relatarle toda la historia.

"Mmm, con que una pintura las tiene así, podemos ir a verla???" dijo Rei en un tono un tanto misterioso.

"Si, vamos esta en la casa" Michiru ayudo a levantarse a Haruka.

"Creo que puede ser obra de un nuevo enemigo" Amy trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica al problema

"No hay que descartar nada" Rei se llevo un abrigo, por que la noche estaba por caer.

Las cuatro salieron caminando del templo y tuvieron que tomar un taxi, por supuesto que Haruka no había olvidado el incidente anterior, así que hizo que lo notaran las chicas.

"Por favor chicas dejen adelante a Michiru, por que a ella le encanta conquistar taxistas" Haruka utilizó un tono muy sarcástico y provocó que las chicas la voltearan a ver

"No le hagan caso a Haruka, esta celosa, después les contaré lo que pasó"

Las chicas se subieron a un taxi y llegaron a la casa de Haruka y Michiru. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una sorpresa.

"Papá Haruka!!!!!" Una pequeña se abalanzó hacia Michiru aforrándose fuertemente de sus piernas.

**_QUIERO ENVIAR UN SALUDO A UNA DE MIS LECTORAS QUE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA MIA_**

**_SALUDITOS AYRAM_TENOU-86!!!!_**


	8. REVELACION

_**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!**_

**_ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO, AHORA ESTOY ESTRENANDO FORUM, ES PARA QUE DEJEN SUS OPINIONES, QUEJAS Y SUGERENCIAS EN EL, SE LLAMA "MIS FAN FICS Y MUCHO MAS"_**

**_JAJAJA ESPERO QUE PARTICIPEN Y QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS._**

**_SALUDOS!!!!_**

_**Una extraña revelación**_

Michiru se le quedó viendo a Haruka de una manera angustiante, no sabia si revelarle la verdad a Hotaru o seguir guardando las apariencias, dedujo que si le revelaba las cosas se confundiría bastante, así que decidió guardar silencio. Así que para no errar en su actitud solamente acaricio la negra cabellera de Hotaru de una manera muy tierna.

"Hola Hotaru, como estas princesa?? Que tal el viaje??" Michiru se puso de rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de Hotaru, tenia que seguir aparentando que era Haruka para que las cosas no se complicaran mas,

"Todo salio muy bien, mamá-Setsuna y yo quisimos darles la sorpresa cuando llegaran a casa……hola mamá-Michiru" Hotaru se acerco a Haruka abrazándola de las piernas.

"Hola Hotaru, que bien que regresaste princesa" Hotaru se le quedó viendo de una manera extraña a Haruka, tomando en cuenta que pensaba que era Michiru, y ya que ella jamás la llamó "princesa".

"Mamá-Michiru, jamás me habías dicho princesa, me alegra que lo hagas" Hotaru se aferro aun mas a las piernas de Haruka, quien recibía miradas fulminantes de Rei, Amy y Michiru.

"E…este…si…Hotaru, en donde esta Setsuna??" Haruka n sabia como reaccionar.

"Aquí estoy chicas, me alegra verlas de nuevo" Setsuna iba saliendo de la habitación de Hotaru.

"Hola Setsuna, espero que su viaje haya sido cómodo" Dijo Michiru en un acto de amabilidad.

"Gracias Haruka, todo salio muy bien, decidimos regresar nosotras mismas ya que pudimos conseguir un par de boletos Express, es por eso que no les pudimos avisar para que fueran por nosotras al aeropuerto" Setsuna se iba acercando a las chicas mientras hablaba.

"Ni podríamos haber ido por ustedes" Murmuro en voz muy baja Haruka.

"Que dijiste Michiru???" Setsuna escucho el breve murmullo de Haruka, pero difícilmente entendió.

"Nn……nada, solo que no hubiéramos podido ir por ustedes……por que……tenia una clase de violín, si…por eso" Haruka estaba muy nerviosa, decidió que para no seguir cometiendo errores cerraba la boca definitivamente y se limitaría a contestar.

"Me alegra que tengas trabajo Michiru, me entere por los periódicos que mañana hay un concierto a beneficio de un orfanato, me parece un muy buen gesto de tu parte, espero que podamos acompañarte"

Setsuna notaba algo extraño en la actitud de Michiru, definitivamente no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Haruka solo se limito a asentir positivamente y se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa muy fingida y falsa.

"Estoy segura de que Michiru estará encantada, todas estaremos presentes verdad linda???" Michiru se acerco lentamente a Haruka rodeándola con su brazo aprovechando el momento para dar un ligero apretón a su hombro.

"Claro!!! Por supuesto que estaré encantada. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!!!" Haruka no sabia como reaccionar, pero el sentir el apoyo de Michiru y la calidez de su brazo rodeándola le provocaba cierta paz.

"Bueno, Michiru……que era lo que querías mostrarme???" Dijo Rei interrumpiendo oportunamente la incomoda charla.

"Ohh…si…acompáñame Rei esta por aca" Dijo Haruka sintiendo un y Amy se quedaron con Setsuna y Hotaru.

"Que será lo que Michiru tiene que mostrarle a Rei??" Pregunto Setsuna a Michiru quien parecía distraída.

"No lo se probablemente sea el vestido que va a usar mañana, no es así Haruka??.......Haruka" Amy provoco que Michiru saliera de su atención.

"Ehh??? Que paso??? Ahhh si, puede ser" Michiru estaba pensando la manera de cómo hacer que Haruka tocara en el concierto o como evitar que tocara, después de todo su carrera y su reputación estaban en manos de Haruka.

"Te pasa algo Haruka??? Pareces distraída" Setsuna notó que algo ocultaban, pero no sabia que.

"Si Papá-Haruka, te podemos ayudar en algo???" Hotaru caminó hacia Michiru y se sentó en sus piernas.

"No ocurre nada, no se preocupen, estoy preocupada por Michiru, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo y no me gusta que se sienta tan presionada" definitivamente Michiru era una genio, logro evadir el problema con demasiada naturalidad, pero sabia que tenia que tener cuidado con su actitud.

"No te preocupes, Mamá-Michiru es muy fuerte y puede hacer muchas cosas" Hotaru trataba de darle ánimos a Michiru.

"Lo se princesa, por cierto……no es hora de ir a dormir??" Michiru siempre insistía a la hora de ir a dormir, por el contrario de Haruka que siempre le gustaba desvelarse jugando video juegos con Hotaru.

"Ayy, ya te pareces a Mamá-Michiru, yo quería estar mas tiempo contigo, anda…por favor!!!!" Hotaru hizo que Michiru se sintiera incomoda, sintió que era ella misma pero cuando Hotaru le hablo regreso de vuelta a la realidad y reaccionó.

"Esta bien linda, solo un par de minutos mas, por que Michiru esta por regresar y sabes muy bien que le molesta que te desveles" Una vez mas salio del problema, Amy comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante la evidente inexperiencia de Michiru en ser Haruka que prefirió ser ella quien tomara una conversación con Setsuna.

Mientras tanto Haruka llevaba a Rei a la recamara que compartía con Michiru, justo en la cabecera de esta se encontraba la pintura colgada. Al verla, Rei se sorprendió, era tan bella la pintura que casi la conmovió hasta las lagrimas. Rápidamente salio del trance en el que se metió y hablo.

"Muy bien Michi…….perdón Haruka, debo analizar la pintura, necesito llevármela y analizarla en el templo, Amy también debe ayudarme, pero lo mas importante es que ustedes dos tienen que estar presentes por si encuentro alguna solución"

"Esta bien Rei, te acompañaremos pero como haremos para evitar que Hotaru y Setsuna se den cuenta??"

"Deben pensar algo, las estaremos esperando en templo, mientras Amy y yo analizamos la situación y encontramos una posible solución"

"Esta bien, guarda la pintura en esta bolsa y yo mientras pensaré en algo para salir con Michiru" Haruka terminaba de guardar la pintura en una bolsa de terciopelo que Michiru solía usar.

Ambas caminaron hacia la sala en donde estaba Amy platicando con Setsuna. Parecía que la platica estaba muy interesante pero fueron interrumpidas por Rei y Haruka.

"Muy bien Michiru, te arreglare tu bolsa, la tendré lista para mañana antes del concierto, esta bien???"

"Muy bien Rei, me alegra que seas buena arreglando estas cosas" Haruka hizo un gesto de amabilidad hacia Rei.

"Espero que no se note mucho el arreglo, ahora ya tenemos que irnos, verdad Amy???" Rei ayudaba a levantarse a Amy

"En otro momento podremos hablar, la platica se quedo pendiente y muy interesante" Amy se despedía de Setsuna y de Hotaru.

"Tienes razón, que lastima que se tengan que ir tan pronto" Setuna se despidió de Rei y Amy.

"Bueno otro día vendremos con mas calma, hasta luego chicas" Rei se puso los zapatos y salio junto con Amy y la bolsa que contenía la pintura.

Amy sentía mucha curiosidad de la pintura, quería verla, pero no era seguro sacarla en la calle, así que decidió esperar hasta llegar al templo. Después de caminar un rato Amy y Rei llegaron al templo. Rei y Amy se encerraron en el santuario para poder analizar bien la situación y platicar al respecto.

"Pobre Michiru, si que le cuesta trabajo actuar como Haruka" Dijo Amy mientras veía como Rei sacaba la pintura de la bolsa.

"Y Haruka no se queda atrás, en mi opinión creo que Haruka es la que lleva la peor parte" Decía Rei mientras con sumo cuidado sacaba poco a poco la pintura

"Es verdad, debe ser muy difícil ser Michiru, en mi opinión es una persona de muchos modales y hábitos muy complejos" Amy tenia la razón y lo que decía, era nada menos que lo que estaba sufriendo Haruka en ese momento.

"Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es intentar ayudarlas, no se a que problema nos estemos enfrentando, pero sea lo que sea haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlas" Decía Rei mientras prendía el fuego

"Lo mismo pienso yo, utilizare toda la tecnología y todos los conocimientos que tengo para poder solucionar esto" Amy sacaba de su mochila su pequeña computadora.

"Muy bien Amy manos a la obra" Rei termino de sacar la hermosa pintura de la bolsa y se la mostro a Amy.

"Es……es……una belleza!!!!" Amy sentia que varios sentimientos brotaban de su ser al igual que le pasó a Rei cuando lo vio.

"Amy, acaso tu sientes la misma atracción extraña hacia el cuadro?? Yo senti que un enorme sentimiento invadia todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera enamorada" Rei se sorprendio ante la reacción de Amy.

"Tienes razón este sentimiento jamás me lo habia provocado una pintura, es extraño, debemos analizar que es lo que provoca esa sensación" Amy abrio su pequeña computadora azul y empezó a teclear sin parar.

Rei acomodo el cuadro frente al espejo sagrado y comenzó a prender incienso y a hacer algunas oraciones.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen" Rei alcanzo el grado maximo de concentración y meditación y Amy seguia con su investigación.

"Necesito encontrar información, debo acercarme al cuadro, tengo que esperar a que acabe Rei" Pensó Amy mientras encontraba algunos datos para encontrar mas rapido la información del pintor.

Mientras reunía toda la información Haruka y Michiru llegaron, no quisieron interrumpir a Rei asi que se acercaron suavemente a Amy.

"Que bueno que llegaron chicas, necesito hacerles una serie de preguntas, pero no aquí, vamos afuera" Amy utilizo un tono muy bajo de voz, como si fuera un murmullo.

"De acuerdo, vamos Haruka" Michiru tomo de la cintura a Haruka mientras caminaban afuera.

La meditación y el interrogatorio siguió, Amy repasó la escena una y otra vez recogiendo cada detalle como unico y tecleando sin parar en su pequeña computadora. Por su parte Rei intentaba identificar el mas pequeño rastro de energia, intentaba meditar acerca del poder que poseia aquella hermosa pintura. Finalmente Rei tuvo una revelación.

"Rin, pyou, tou, aku, ryou, tai, san" Una imagen salio de entre el fuego revelandose una imagen ante la pintura.

"Que?????? No puede ser!!!!" Rei quedo impresionada por la visión.


	9. EL DEBUT DE HARUKA

_**SE QUE AL FINAL VAN A QUERER MATARME, PERO VOY AL DIA, JAJAJA**_

**_PROMETO QUE NO TERDARE EN ACTUALIZAR_**

**_SALUDOS!!!!!_**

_**El debut de Haruka**_

Ante el grito que lanzó Rei, las chicas se alarmaron y entraron corriendo al lugar donde estaba meditando.

"Que sucede Rei, estas bien???" Amy se preocupo bastante tras ella entraron Haruka y Michiru.

"Ah……jamás pensé que fuera cierta la leyenda……pero no puedo entender como es que ustedes encontraron al "Pintor Basil" no me lo puedo explicar……" Rei aun permanecía con la mirada perdida apuntando hacia el fuego.

"Queee?????......Estas hablando del "Pintor Basil"??? El de la leyenda??? No……tienes que estar en un error" Amy no podía creer lo que Rei estaba diciendo.

"El "Pintor Basil"??? Y quien demonios es ese tal pintor Basil??? Por que dicen que es una leyenda??" Haruka estaba estresada, tenía que salir del problema esa misma noche.

"En donde podemos encontrarlo??" Pregunto Michiru acercándose a Rei y Amy.

"Es imposible saber su localización, ya que los rumores de su existencia solo eran eso……rumores, su existencia parecía que era el producto de la imaginación de la gente, de hecho Rei conoce la leyenda tal y como la comentan"

"Se cuenta que hace muchos años llegó un joven que lo perdió todo en un incendio en su casa y solo le quedo su atril, unos lienzos y unos cuantos materiales para pintar, así que antes de partir juró venganza y fue a incendiar la casa de la persona que acabó con la suya primero, desafortunadamente murieron todos los que vivían dentro de ellas y el joven fue maldecido por los dioses, cada pintura que hiciera tendría consecuencias para quien la mirara o quien fuera su poseedor, nunca pudo hacer ninguna exposición, nunca pudo mostrar a los demás su talento"

"Le pusieron ese nombre basados en la obra de Oscar Wilde "El Retrato de Dorian Gray" para poder identificarlo, pero hasta ahora todo parecía ser solo un rumor" Amy completaba la información de la leyenda.

"No puedo creerlo, ahora resulta que nos encontramos con un fantasma!!! Las cosas no pueden empeorar" Haruka cada vez se sentía como en un callejón sin salida.

"Pero no entiendo… que tiene que ver esa la comparación con esa obra???" Michiru quería saber mas detalles para saber que era a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

"Se dice que no pintaba a las personas para evitar que hubieran consecuencias catastróficas, pero parece ser que hasta ese rumor resultó falso, no sabemos a cuantos mas ha pintado, pero debemos encontrarlo por que no sabemos que daño puede causar si sigue pintando personas" Decía Rei mientras tomaba la pintura en sus manos

"Espera Rei, si identifico con la computadora las huellas o la firma, tal vez pueda encontrar algo de el" Amy tomó el cuadro y lo colocó sobre una mesa de la casa.

Comenzó a teclear en su pequeña computadora sin parar, la computadora empezó a escanear la pintura parte por parte. Ningún resultado la computadora analizó la pintura una y otra vez sin ningún resultado. Amy estaba sorprendida su computadora siempre era muy exacta cuando se trataba de analizar algo……que era lo que hacia diferente esta pintura de las otras???

"No puede ser……no puedo hacer nada, la computadora no encuentra trazos que coincidan con los artistas de esta zona, ni de las ciudades cercanas" Amy aun tecleaba en su computadora.

"Y eso que quiere decir???" Preguntó Haruka.

"Que si el artista que las pintó resulta ser el "Pintor Basil" sus trazos no están en mi base de datos" Amy aun buscaba en su computadora alguna esperanza de encontrar una solución a ese problema.

"Y que hay de las pinturas??? Las debe haber comprado en alguna tienda de la ciudad" Dijo Michiru, quien le dio la idea a Amy de escanear las pinturas de la obra de arte.

"Tienes razón, pero aunque sepamos en que tiendas las compró seria imposible ir a preguntar, ya que todas las tiendas están cerradas a esta hora" Amy miraba su reloj mientras con la otra mano sostenía la computadora.

"Entonces que hacemos??? Michiru tiene un concierto mañana y yo no se ni como agarrar el violín" Haruka parecía desesperada.

"Calma Haruka, debemos idear algo para evitar que toques mañana en el concierto" Rei se acercó a Haruka y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"No podré fingir mas, estoy a punto de morir de angustia, no quiero echar a perder la carrera de Michiru" Haruka sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

"Calma Haruka, no te preocupes, todo esto se va a solucionar, algo se me va a ocurrir" Dijo Michiru acariciando el rostro de Haruka.

"Listo!!! Encontré los datos de las pinturas y tu Michiru podrás ayudarnos a encontrar las tiendas en donde las venden ya que tu eres pintora y conoces las tiendas y las marcas" Amy empezó a apuntar en una hoja de papel los datos, tonalidades y marcas de las pinturas.

"Buena idea Amy, déjame ver…….ajá……si……conozco todas estas marcas y tonalidades, solo dos tiendas de la ciudad las manejan" Michiru dobló el papel y miró a las chicas.

"Haruka tu sabes en donde compra Michiru sus pinturas??" Rei volteó a ver a Haruka.

"Por supuesto, siempre la llevo"

"Muy bien entonces entre las cuatro podremos separarnos para poder dar mas rápido con la ubicación del pintor" Amy empezaba a hacer planes.

"Y que haremos con el concierto???" Haruka aun estaba muy nerviosa y no es que no confiara en Michiru, si no que sus nervios le impedían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el concierto.

"Mmmmm……ya lo se……verás……" Michiru se le acercó a Haruka y le contó el plan después de seguir hablándole así llamó a Amy y a Rei, ambas se acercaron y escucharon el plan.

"Excelente idea Michiru, ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido, espero que funcione" Amy estaba sorprendida de la astucia de Michiru.

"Pero recuerda que todo depende de ti Haruka, tienes que hacer que se vea muy real, tendrás que buscar una inspiración" Rei sentía que ya todo estaba solucionado.

"Lo único que no me agrada es que tendré que volverme a poner vestido y tacones" Haruka empezaba a sufrir, con el hecho de pensar en usar la ropa incomoda de Michiru.

"Si todo sale como lo planeo y logramos encontrar al anciano probablemente será la ultima vez que tengas que utilizar mi ropa" Michiru dio una suave palmada a la espalda de Haruka

"Animo Haruka, nosotras te ayudaremos a maquillarte" Rei se volvió a acercar a Haruka.

"Ayy no tenias que recordarme eso, pero bueno, será la ultima vez que lo hagan, tendré que aceptar aunque sea de mala manera" Haruka había olvidado el maquillaje de entre la lista de cosas que le disgustaban del arreglo personal de Michiru.

"Entonces mañana por la mañana nos vemos aquí mismo en el templo, y de aquí nos vamos a las tiendas a buscar alguna pista que nos lleve al anciano, una vez teniendo algún indicio nos veremos en la fuente del parque para que las cuatro podamos ir a buscarlo y que nos diga toda la verdad" Decía Rei aun planteando el plan.

"Si logramos solucionar las cosas antes de concierto no habrá necesidad de llevar a cabo el plan de Michiru, pero si no encontramos al anciano tendremos que llevarlo acabo, para que no haya ningún problema, solo tienes que hacer las cosas bien" Amy animaba a Haruka que estaba al borde de un colapso.

"Esta bien estoy de acuerdo, pero solo por que me importa la carrera de Michiru, de otra manera ya me hubiera hecho bastantes cambios" Haruka se cruzó de brazos definitivamente se sentía a disgusto, pero no había opción tenia que hacer las cosas como estaban planeadas.

Haruka y Michiru se despidieron de Amy y Rei, todo estaba listo, para el dia siguiente, solo era cuestión de llevarlo a cabo, Rei acompañó a Amy a tomar un taxi para regresarse a su casa y de regreso al templo hizo algunas oraciones para que todo saliera bien al dia siguiente, por desgracia una sorpresa las esperaba al dia siguiente. Muy temprano llegó Amy al templo y solo se disponían a esperar a Haruka y a Michiru pero en lugar de ellas llegaron……….

"Hola Amy, hola Rei las estuvimos esperando en la cafetería!!!!" La voz era familiar, era nada menos que Serena y las chicas.

"Esta todo bien???" Pregunto Lita

"Si……nos tenían preocupadas chicas!!!" Dijo Mina acercándose a Rei y abrazándola con mucha energía.

"Calma chicas, todo esta bien, es solo que nos surgió un problema y no pudimos llegar a tiempo, verdad Rei???" Amy lanzó una mirada de cómplice a Rei.

"Ohh, claro, si Amy olvido que tenia que ir al hospital por que su mamá le iba a dar instrucciones ya que hoy viajaba lejos, y como yo iba con ella decidí acompañarla. Es por eso que no llegamos a tiempo" Rei invento la mejor excusa del año, Amy casi bota una gran carcajada pero no era el momento adecuado.

Antes de permitirles continuar la charla de un taxi bajan Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. La mirada de Rei era fulminante, pero casi de inmediato reaccionó.

"Hola chicas, me da gusto verlas de nuevo" Dijo Haruka con la dulce voz de Michiru.

"Michiru, pero que gusto!!!" Serena se acerco a Haruka y le dio un abrazo.

"Ehmmm…….a mi también me da gusto verlas pre……ehmm……chicas" Haruka se centro en su papel, era un día muy importante, pero como era posible que las cosas salaran de esa manera??? Justo cuando estaban mas cerca de hacer la investigación todo se estaba arruinando.

Después de un par de minutos de saludos y abrazos Haruka y Michiru comprendieron que ese día no podrían hacer nada.

"Entonces ustedes también van a ir al concierto de Michiru???" Preguntó Setsuna.

"Si!!! Nos enteramos por los periódicos, verdad que si vas a invitarnos Michiru??" Mina la miraba con ojitos de cachorro.

"Ehhmmm……claro que si chicas, ustedes también están invitadas" Dijo Haruka quien no le quitaba la mirada a Rei y a Amy.

"Michiru, saca de tu bolso los boletos, si no dudo mucho que estas preciosuras puedan entrar a verte" Michiru le dio el bolso a Haruka.

"Ahhm tienes razón Haruka, tomen chicas, son boletos para asistir en primera fila,

"Estaremos encantadas de asistir, gracias Michiru" Dijo Amy mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"Vaya!!! Si es un evento tan importante no será mejor empezar a arreglarnos?? Por que no invitan a Setsuna a la plaza, tal vez quiera comprar algún vestido para ella o para Hotaru no es así??" Rei invento un pretexto malo, pero esperaba que funcionara.

"Siii!!!! Anda Mamá-Setsuna, vamos de compras con las chicas" Dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

"Esta bien, ustedes no vienen???" Setsuna se refería a Haruka y Michiru.

"No, a mi no me gustan esas cosas" Dijo Michiru.

"Yo no puedo ir debo ir a ensayar" Haruka también sabia inventar pretextos.

Amy y Rei inventaron su respectiva mentira piadosa para no ir con las chicas a la plaza, pero aun tenían un problema. El arreglo de Haruka para el concierto, las chicas llegarían en cualquier momento, además de que andarían por toda la ciudad comprando lo que se les ocurriera, no podían hacer su investigación, por lo menos no ese dia. Las chicas ayudaron a Haruka a calmarse ya que estaba al borde de la locura, y las acompañaron al auditorio, y comenzaron a arreglar a Haruka mientras que cada una iba completando sencillos pasos de su arreglo personal. Las horas fueron pasando y Haruka ya estaba lista, la gente comenzaba a llegar todo estaba por comenzar.

"Bien Haruka, todo esta por comenzar, ahora solo depende de ti" Dijo Rei mientras hacia aun lado el cabello de su hombro.

"Todo saldrá bien, confío en tus habilidades Haruka" Amy y Rei salieron del camerino, se veían relucientes con sus bellos vestidos de noche.

"Haruka confío en ti, mi carrera, mi futuro y mi amor están en tus manos, si te equivocas en tus manos solo te quedará mi amor, por que mi carrera y mi futuro se habrán perdido" Michiru se acerco a Haruka y le dio el violín seguido de un suave y tierno beso de la suerte.

El auditorio tenia un lleno total, la gente esperaba a las figura que aparecerían en el escenario, de pronto la cortina del telón se abrió y el presentador estaba frente al publico.

"Muy buenas noches amable auditorio, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a este magno evento en beneficio del orfanato de la ciudad, agradecemos su presencia y damos paso a nuestro primer numero. Ella es un prodigio del violín desde muy temprana edad, ha participado en numerosos conciertos y recitales, sin mencionar que su mas reciente participación fue en un concierto simultaneo con el desaparecido grupo Three Lights démosle la bienvenida a la hermosa………Michiru Kaioh!!!!"

El auditorio ovacionaba a Michiru, sin saber que Michiru era un apuesto joven sentado en primera fila, el telón se abrió de par en par revelando a una bellísima mujer que sostenía un violín. Haruka estaba petrificada frente a cientos de personas, no podía olvidar el plan.

"Bien Haruka, es el momento de actuar……" Pensó Haruka mientras se acomodó el violín bajo su barbilla.


	10. UNA BRILLANTE ACTUACION

_**HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!**_

_**ESTA CAPITULOS FUE UNO DE LOS MAS DIFICILES DE ESCRIBIR JAJAJA GRACIAS POR LAS IDEAS, INCLUSO PENSÉ EN ESCRIBIR 2 VERSIONES DEL CAPITULO. ME GUSTA QUE SIGAN APORTANDO IDEAS Y OPINANDO.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO QUEDO.**_

_**AL PASO QUE VAMOS ESPERO PODER DARLES COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD UN BUEN FINAL!!!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LA INSPIRACION!!!**_

_**Una brillante actuación**_

El momento en el que se ponía a prueba su lealtad hacia Michiru. La confianza de todas estaba sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco fue acercando el arco hacia las cuerdas, el plan estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

De pronto algo inesperado ocurrió el arco cayó de las manos de Haruka y frente a todo el publico Haruka se desplomo en el suelo, había sufrido un desmayo, todos en el auditorio se levantaron para ver que era lo que había ocurrido, el publico se escandalizo las personas de seguridad acordonaron las entradas al escenario y ahí estaba aun tirada en el suelo murmurando unas palabras, el presentador se acerco para escuchar mejor que era lo que intentaba decir la afamada violinista.

"Ha……Haruka……en donde esta……Haruka Tenoh……Haru…ka………" La hermosa joven volvió a perder el sentido.

El maestro de ceremonias volvió a tomar el micrófono y pregunto.

"Quien es Haruka Tenoh??? Se encuentra en esta sala???" El presentador parecía angustiado.

"Soy yo!!!" El apuesto joven vestido de smoking se paró de su butaca y subió rápidamente al escenario y se llevó a la joven en sus brazos hacia su camerino.

El publico estaba muy preocupado, al camerino de la joven violinista llegaban notas deseando que estuviera bien, había todo un escándalo. Rumores circulaban entre la gente.

Mientras tanto en el camerino Haruka estaba con Michiru.

"Vamos reacciona!!! Estas bien???" Se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, el medico entró.

"Soy el medico del auditorio, permítame revisarla" El medico se acercó y revisó a Haruka de pies a cabeza.

"Disculpe doctor, dígame si esta bien, que fue lo que le ocurrió" El medico se quitó el estetoscopio.

"No tiene nada de cuidado, solo fue una baja de azúcar, necesito que vaya con su medico de cabecera y se haga unos análisis para descartar cualquier mal, aunque a decir verdad no descartaría un posible embarazo" Michiru casi cae al suelo por lo que el medico le acababa de decir.

"No se angustie ella estará bien, le dije lo del embarazo por que parece ser que usted es su novio, me equivoco??" El medico le dirigió una sonrisa de amabilidad.

"Pe……pero……doctor, yo no……" Haruka comenzó a reaccionar.

"Ha……Haruka??" Haruka se levanto casi de inmediato.

"No se levante, todavía esta muy débil, debe cuidarse, el concierto va a continuar sin usted, mientras descanse y vaya al medico" El medico le dio un par de pastillas y se retiró dejándolas a solas.

"Haruka, déjame felicitarte, eres una excelente actriz" Michiru soltó una sonora carcajada.

"En verdad logre convencer al auditorio???" Pregunto Haruka aun recostada en el sillón del camerino.

"Totalmente!!! Ahora solo falta dar el motivo de tu desmayo" Decía Michiru mientras tocaban la puerta, Haruka volvió a su posición mientras Michiru se acercó a la puerta.

"Haruka, Michiru esta bien???" Setsuna entró al camerino y una pequeña niña corrió hacia Haruka con la velocidad de una bala.

"Mamá- Michiru estas bien" Hotaru corrió y abrazó a Haruka que aun permanecía recostada en el camerino.

"E…estoy bien princesa, gracias por preocuparse" Haruka empezaba a sentirse mal de haberles mentido a sus amigas.

"Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, Michiru, me alegra que ya estés bien" Setsuna comenzaba a percibir que sus amigas algo le estaban ocultando y estaba determinada a saber que.

"Michiru ya esta bien Setsuna, dice el medico que todo se debió a una falta de azúcar" Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka que apenas se iba levantando.

"No te levantes Michiru, aun sigues muy débil, Hotaru y yo iremos a buscar un taxi, mientras Haruka te ayuda a cambiarte" Setsuna miraba de una manera muy seria, a Michiru le dio la impresión de que Setsuna las había descubierto y les seguía el juego, pero y si no era así??.

Después de que Michiru ayudara a Haruka vestirse volvió a sonar la puerta. Michiru se acercó a abrir y entraron Rei y Amy.

"Fabuloso Haruka!!!" Rei se abalanzó en un abrazo para Haruka.

"La verdad es que nunca dude de tus capacidades, felicidades Haruka" Amy se acercó a la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

"Ahora solo nos queda hablar con la prensa" Dijo Michiru mientras le ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo.

"Que!!! No yo no hablo con la prensa, ser corredora de autos y dar entrevistas, no definitivamente no hablo con la prensa" Haruka estaba determinada.

"No puedes hacer esto Haruka, ahora que todo va tan bien no puedes hacerte para atrás" Michiru hablaba de una manera muy convincente

"Por cierto, las chicas quieren verte Haruka, ellas no saben el problema, iremos por ellas para que estén preparadas" Rei y Amy se retiraron.

Casi un par de segundos después todas las chicas entraron al camerino.

"Michiru, que fue lo que te pasó??" Lita s acerco a poner una de sus manos sobre la frente de Michiru.

"Michiru ya estas bien???" Pregunto Serena en un tono bastante preocupado.

"Vamos chicas, no agobien a Michiru de esa manera, deben dejarla descansar" Amy les hablaba de una manera muy comprensiva.

"Si chicas, entiendan que Michiru acaba de tener un desmayo y debe descansar" Decía Rei en un tono insistente.

"Pero estamos preocupadas por ella, Haruka, dinos que fue lo que te dijo el medico" Mina le tomó las manos a Michiru.

"Ehmmm…….el medico dijo que el desmayo fue provocado por una baja de azúcar, solo le recomienda descanso y una buena alimentación" Michiru volvió a salvar la noche.

"Me alegra que no sean ciertos los rumores que empezaron a circular" Dijo Lita mientras se recargaba en una mesita.

"De que rumores hablas Lita??" Preguntó Haruka en un tono dulce como el que siempre usaba Michiru para hablar.

"No hagas caso Michiru, esos rumores serán aclarados, no tiene caso que los conozcas" Mina se ponía entre Haruka y Lita.

"Dime Lita. Que rumores son???" Haruka insistía.

"Bueno, cuando vieron que Haruka subió al escenario la reconocieron casi de inmediato, pero como en las carreras de autos ella es un varón asociaron a Haruka con Michiru y ya vez como habla la gente………ehmmm……" Lita comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

"Ya dinos que es lo que dice la gente de una vez Lita!!!!!" Haruka comenzaba a perder la paciencia y empezaba a sacar su lado agresivo.

"Calma Michiru!!! Vamos Lita dinos que es lo que la gente dice" Michiru la tranquilizó de alguna manera si esto hubiera pasado si estuvieran en sus condiciones normales ella hubiera aclarado las cosas de inmediato, pero esta vez no podía darse el lujo de aconsejar a Haruka frente a las chicas.

"Bueno………" Lita no sabia ni por donde empezar.

"Yo se los diré………lo que la gente dice es que Michiru esta embarazada de Haruka" La noticia de los rumores hicieron que a Haruka se le helara la sangre, como si de pronto todo se congelara, la mirada se le perdió, los sentidos se le paralizaron, pensó que tal vez lo que había escuchado del doctor era solo producto de su imaginación, pero pensó que eso solo quedaba ahí, jamás se hubiera imaginado que las cosas se hubieran complicado tanto.

"Pero evidentemente esa es una tontería por que Haruka es una mujer" Dijo Serena.

"Por supuesto Serena, pero Haru……ehmmm……Michiru tiene que aclarar las cosas no es así???" Amy casi delata a Haruka.

"Claro!!! Lo haremos las dos no es así Michiru???" Michiru entrelazó su brazo a la mano de Haruka.

"Ehhh???......Ah si claro que si chicas no se preocupen" Haruka volvió a sentir esa seguridad que se comenzaba a volver adictiva en todo su ser.

"Bueno, debemos irnos, descansa Michiru y mañana llamaremos para saber como sigues" Rei le guiñó el ojo a Haruka.

"Si, muchas gracias por preocuparse, estoy segura de que mañana ya estaré bien" Haruka les brindó una mirada llena de amabilidad y dulzura asi como las que solía brindar Michiru y en ocasiones ella.

Las chicas abrieron la puerta y se retiraron. De inmediato Michiru se acercó a Haruka que se veía visiblemente preocupada.

"Animo Haruka, todo saldrá bien, yo también daré mi mejor actuación, no te decepcionaré, se que tu carrera también es importante para ti, es por eso que estoy dispuesta a todo" Michiru tocaba suavemente el hombro de Haruka.

"Se que todo estará bien por que tu lo haces a la perfección, en cambio yo me pongo nerviosa y me cuesta trabajo disimular, no lo se Michiru, no quiero que esto siga así, no es justo para ti, no puedo desmayarme en cada concierto o seguir inventando mentiras por que se que eso no va con ninguna de las dos" Haruka estaba mas desesperada que nunca, y no solo por el hecho de seguir aun en el cuerpo de Michiru, si no por el hecho de que tenia en sus manos su carrera y su prestigio.

"Entiendo muy bien que es lo que pasa por tu mente, Haruka……no estas sola, busca inspiración Haruka, piensa que es lo que haría yo en tu lugar, en esta situación, confío en ti, te quiero, quiéreme con la misma intensidad, piensa en eso y sabrás como actuar sin que yo te diga como lo hagas" Michiru se acercó a Haruka y le dio un suave beso.

"Creo que con ese tipo de inspiración puedo actuar mucho mejor, gracias Michiru". Haruka se sentía mas tranquila.

Pero del otro lado de la puerta con la mano en la perilla y justo antes de abrir Setsuna escucho la voz de Michiru referirse a ella misma en tercera persona, ahora ya tenia una pequeña noción de lo que estaba pasando, pero que haría si lo supiera, les expresaría que ya lo sabe??? Seguiría aparentando no saber nada??? Se lo contaría a Hotaru???


	11. DESCUBIERTAS!

_**MIS QUERIDISIMOS LECTORES!!!!**_

**_SE QUE ESTA VEZ TARDÉ EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CREANME QUE LA TEMPORADA NO ME AYUDA EN NADA JAJAJA_**

**_SE QUE NO ES JUSTIFICACION PERO A LOS LECTORES QUE ME TIENEN FE AQUI LES PREMIO CON UN CAPITULO_**

**_ESPERO NO VOLVER A ATRASARME TANTO._**

**_SALUDOS A LOS QUE ME TIENEN LA PACIENCIA LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO!!! (EN ESPECIAL A ARYAM_TENOH-86, DARK PRISCILA, SANTANA, TIGRE-KUN Y TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN, GRACIAS, Y A MIS LECTORES SIN VOZ LES MANDO UN SALUDO, GRACIAS POR LEER!!!)_**

**_P.D. ME PUEDEN CONTACTAR POR E-MAIL SI LES INTERESA LO ENCUENTRAN EN MI PERFIL._**

_**Descubiertas!!!**_

Setsuna estaba demasiado confundida pero su experiencia como Sailor Scout le ayudó a evitar que las descubriera en el instante, decidió desenmascararlas de una manera sutil y teniendo la certeza de lo que estaba aconteciendo, después de todo, su trabajo cuidando a Hotaru le impedía poner atención del todo en sus amigas. Pensó que lo que fuera iba a salir a la luz tarde o temprano, y ella lo sabia mejor que nadie. Solo era cuestión de prestar mas atención, sin mas decidió seguir guardando las apariencias hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de descubrirlas por completo. Después de pensarlo mucho tocó y abrió la puerta. Hotaru regresaba de la dulcería con una paleta y unos dulces para su Mamá-Michiru.

"Ya regresamos, el taxi nos esta esperando afuera, nos vamos chicas???" Dijo Setsuna en un tono mas tranquilo y con mucha mas seguridad.

"Mira Mamá-Michiru te traje dulces para que te sientas mejor!!!" Hotaru se sentía bien de poder ayudar a Michiru, aunque aun no conocía la verdad.

"Ayyy, que rico, muchas gracias Hotaru, los compartiré con ustedes cuando lleguemos a casa" Haruka estaba mas inspirada que nunca.

"Bien, vámonos Michiru, yo llevare tus cosas, princesa, ayuda a Michiru a subirse al taxi, me ayudas Setsuna???" Haruka le entregaba el maletín con cosméticos a Setsuna mientras ella cargaba el vestido guardado en una funda.

Al salir notaron que Haruka y Hotaru aun estaban paradas fuera del camerino, ni siquiera se imaginaron que la noticia del desmayo de Haruka habia trascendido tan rápidamente, ya que un sin fin de reporteros se encontraban en espera de la noticia exclusiva para desmentir o afirmar el supuesto embarazo de la violinista Michiru Kaioh, Haruka permanecía pasmada frente a tal escándalo, las preguntas de los reporteros eran muy insistentes, las luces producidas por las cámaras y los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas hacían de ese el ambiente mas incomodo y difícil de manejar. Y aunque siempre daba entrevistas después de una carrera no sabia de que manera manejar este tipo de cosas aunque a final de cuentas seguia siendo la prensa. Michiru la alcanzó junto con Setsuna quienes con mucha dificultad y sin responder ninguna pregunta salieron del auditorio. Directos al taxi que viendo tal escandalo aceleró lo mas rapido que pudo lejos auditorio.

"Y ahora que hacemos Mich…….Haruka???" Esta vez Haruka cometio un grave error que terminaria de disipar las dudas de Setsuna.

"No te preocupes Michiru, todo saldra bien mañana iremos a la prensa a aclarar todas las cosas" Michiru trataba de calmar a Haruka.

El taxi llegó rapidamente a la casa de las chicas, Haruka y Michiru sabian que era muy difícil engañar a Setsuna y que ella las descubriria tarde o templrano, asi que no sabian que hacer, que tan conveniente seria seguir ocultándole el secreto a Setsuna??? Después de todo Setsuna las conocia muy bien, pero que pasaria si consiguieron engañarla por completo???

"Michiru debes descansar, ve a tu recamara, te subiré una taza de té" Setsuna estaba cada vez mas alerta.

"Vamos Michiru, yo te acompaño" Michiru rodeó a Haruka con su largo brazo, y le escoltó a la recamara, ambas fueron seguidas por la pequeña Hotaru.

"Mamá-Michiru tienes que descansar y comer muchos dulce para que recuperes tus fuerzas" Decia la pequeña mientras tapaba a Haruka con una manta.

"Muchas gracias princesa, tu también debes descansar, además ya es hora de dormir, linda" Haruka se portaba muy amable con la pequeña Hotaru.

"Lo sé Mamá-Michiru, me ire a dormir, que descanses, te quiero" La pequeña se acerco a darle un tierno beso al suave rostro de la joven de cabello aguamarina

"Que descanses princesa, duerme bien y sueña conmigo" Haruka le brindo una tierna sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente. La pequeña se retiro y se fue directamente a su recamara

En la sala estaba sentada Michiru meditando acerca de la situación que estaban viviendo, Setsuna hacia lo mismo, pero como hacerles saber que sus actitudes las habian delatado??? Ambas permanecían en silencio una sentada en la el sofá con la pierna cruzada mientras que la otra preparaba una taza de té. De pronto ese silencio fue interrumpido.

"Haruka???" Setsuna miraba muy fijamente a la joven rubia.

"Dime??" Michiru volteó, Setsuna la saco de sus pensamientos.

"Te noto algo preocupada, hay algo que te inquiete???" Setsuna terminaba de preparar el té y puso la taza en un platito de porcelana.

"Ehmmm……no, por que lo dices???" Michiru no sabia ni que inventar, estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad, permanecia fundida en si misma.

"Ya me siento mejor, no necesito estar tanto tiempo en cama puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes??" Haruka interrumpio a Setsuna que estaba dispuesta a sacar otra pregunta incomoda.

"Me alegra que estes mejor, Hotaru ya se durmió??" Michiru se levanto para dejar que Haruka se sentara a su lado.

"Si, se despidio de mi y se fue a su recamara" Haruka se sentó en la sala, aparentemente estar en casa permitia que su comportamiento como Michiru Kaioh fuera mas natural.

"Ayy que niña y no se despidio de nosotras, bueno al rato entraré a su cuarto a hacerle cosquillas" Decia Michiru, por que ese era el comportamiento natural de Haruka, esa actitud confundia a Setsuna, pero el tiempo para ella pasaba muy lento, aunque ella era la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo decidio abdicar a ese puesto para hacerse cargo de la pequeña Hotaru y vivir una vida normal como las demas Sailor Scouts.

"Bueno chicas, en ese caso creo que es un buen momento para hablar con la verdad, no les parece???" Setsuna puso la taza de té en la mesa de centro, el sonido de la taza contra el plato dio inicio a una larga charla.

"A que verdad te refieres Setsuna??" Haruka estaba poniendo a prueba a Setsuna.

"Creo que me han subestimado bastante, saben??? Las conozco lo suficientemente bien como para darme cuenta de lo que pasa, creí que eramos amigas y que existia confianza entre nosotras después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, se muy bien lo que pasa y quiero que me digan que es lo que esconden" Setsuna se sentó esperando que alguna de las dos hablaran

Después de que Setsuna habló ninguna de las dos pudieron articular palabra hasta que Michiru se armó de valor y hablo esperando que lo que dijera solucionaría las cosas.

"Que crees que escondemos Setsuna??" Michiru sonaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, tal y como sonaba Haruka al hablar.

"No crean que no me he dado cuenta que tienen un grave problema, se que algo les ocurre y quiero saber que es, si no me lo dicen lo averiguare yo misma, pero en cuanto lo haga me iré con Hotaru de aquí" Setsuna estaba determinada a saber la verdad costara lo que costara, no tanto por el morbo de saber que era lo que pasaba, si no que se empezaba a dar cuenta que sus amigas ya no eran las mismas, que cuando luchaban juntas por salvar la tierra.

"Vamos Setsuna, no tienes por que ponerte asi" Dijo Haruka dando un sorbo al té que le preparó.

"Entonces que debo pensar, si no que ya no me tienen la confianza suficiente como para pedirme ayuda, se que estan pasando por un problema grave y quiero saber cual es" Setsuna cerró su puño aguantando la rabia que guardaba.

"Esta bien Setsuna, te diremos la verdad pero ten en cuenta que nosotras en ningun momento te hemos perdido la confianza, nosotras lo que menos queriamos era alarmarte, y tienes razon el problema es grave y a decir verdad no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo solucionarlo" Michiru se sintio acorralada y Haruka aun mas, asi que ya no quería que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.

"Vamos Haruka, habla, creeme que su silencio empeora las cosas" Setsuna aun sentia esa rabia pero el saber que ya le iban a revelar el secreto la iba calmando poco a poco.

"El problema es que……yo no soy Haruka" Michiru bajó la mirada, y justo después de decir estas palabras Setsuna se levanto con una velocidad impresionante del sillón en donde estaba sentada.

"De que hablas???" Setsuna no podia creer que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, el decirles lo que escucho detrás de la puerta significaba una invasión a su privacidad.

"Veras Setsuna………." Haruka dio un sorbo mas a su té y comenzó a contarle toda la historia desde el comienzo, hasta su encuentro con Rei y la historia del famoso "pintor Basil".

"Pero……desde cuando estan asi???" Setsuna apenas recuperaba el aliento.

"No llevamos mucho tiempo, pero creeme que lo que llevamos es suficiente como para una vida" Decia Haruka mientras soplaba un mechon de cabello que tenia en frente.

"Bueno Haruka, tampoco es tan malo" Decia Michiru mientras pasaba su mano por la corta y rubia cabellera.

"No……no puedo creerlo, en verdad……como pudieron ocultar algo asi???" Sersuna tenia una mezcla de sentimientos.

"Por favor Setsuna!!!! Tu nos conoces muy bien, sabes cual es nuestra manera de afrontar los problemas" Dijo Haruka ahora un poco mas aliviada por el hecho de haberle revelado la verdad a Setsuna.

"La conozco bien, pero no me explico como es que ustedes pudieron recurrir a la ayuda de las demás en lugar de a mi o a Hotaru"

"No hay nada que decir al respecto, cuando ocurrio esto, ni tu, ni hotaru estaban en la ciudad debes entender que estabamos desesperadas y decidimos recurrir a la ayuda de Rei, que esta estrechamente relacionada con cosas tan extrañas como estas" Argumentaba Haruka.

"y que solución les ha dado???" Setsuna quería estar bien enterada de las cosas.

""Hasta el momento Rei nos relato la leyenda, Amy nos ayudo a analzar la pintura y el resto de las chicas aun ignoran el secreto" Dijo Michiru, mientras se levantaba a mirar a través de la ventana.

"Y se puede saber eso de que les sirve???" Setsuna no encontraba un orden logico a las cosas y en realidad no habia ningun orden logico.

"Con las pinturas y tonalidades de las pinturas Amy pudo determinar las tiendas en las que posiblemente haya comprado el pintor, en base a eso, realizaremos una investigación hasta hallar el paradero de ese anciano" Haruka le explico las cosas tal y como las habia planeado con Amy y Rei.

"Mmmm……ahora entiendo, yo quiero ayudarles, iré con ustedes a buscar al pintor" Setsuna se puso de pie mirando a Michiru.

"Pero……que pasará con Hotaru, será mas difícil explicarle las cosas" Haruka enseguida imagino la escena de la explicación a Hotaru que seguramente preguntaria la razon de las cosas hasta llegar a la verdad sin rodeos.

"Yo me ocuparé de eso, no se preocupen por ella" Setsuna tenia algo en mente.

"Esta bien, confiamos en ti" Se levantó Haruka.

"Solo una pregunta……" Setsuna volteó a ver a Haruka.

"Dime??" Haruka terminaba el té que le preparó Setsuna.

"El desmayo en el concierto fue planeado verdad???" Setsuna parecia pensativa.

"Jejeje……ehmmm……como explicartelo……mmmm……si, fue planeado" Michiru reia con la misma picardia que lo hacia Haruka.

"Ahora entiendo, y se puede saber como piensan hacer para desmentir que Michiru, es decir, Haruka esta embarazada???" Setsuna se acercó a Haruka yla miró directamente a los ojos de azul profundo.

"No lo sé, quiero que esto se arregle antes de que tenga que enfrentarme a la prensa" Haruka se preocupó de solo pensar en eso.

"Bueno, creo que han pasado muchas cosas por el dia de hoy, vamos a dormir y mañana pensaremos mejor" Setsuna le quitó la taza vacia a Haruka.


	12. UNA EXCELENTE NOTICIA

_**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!**_

**_ESTA VEZ TARDE UN POCO MENOS EN PUBLICAR, ESTAMOS A POCO DEL FINAL!!!_**

**_DESEO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO DE LA HISTORIA_**

**_ESPERO SU COMENTARIOS BUENOS O MALOS_**

**_QUE TENGAN UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!_**

_**Una excelente noticia**_

Esa noche Haruka y Michiru terminaron tan cansadas de la huida de los medios de comunicación y de la brillante actuación de Haruka, que solo una cosa tenían en la mente……Dormir. Así que sin mas se metieron a sus recamaras, se cambiaron y al momento de tocar la almohada quedaron profundamente dormidas, la noche aconteció sin ningún cambio en especial, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento y las horas pasaban rápidamente, el dormir se convirtió en todo un placer después de lo que habían pasado. Lo único bueno al final del día, era que Setsuna ya conocía la verdad y que teniéndola como apoyo era mas probable encontrar al anciano para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

El día fue llegando con el sol saliendo por el horizonte, el cielo apuntaba que seria un día hermoso y soleado, pero también una oportunidad para poder regresar las cosas a la normalidad. Sin embargo el cansancio del día anterior hicieron que el sueño fuera mas fuerte que la emoción, pero Setsuna que era la imagen de la responsabilidad se levanto muy temprano y junto con ella Hotaru, ambas salieron temprano, después de unos minutos regresó solo Setsuna y al notar que ninguna de las dos se habían despertado aun, decidió despertarlas ella misma, se acercó a la puerta de la recamara de Haruka y Michiru y dio tres golpes fuertes con la palma de la mano. Ambas se despertaron asustadas, la profundidad de sus sueños era casi como la del mar, pero los golpes que dio Setsuna lograron traerlas de vuelta a la realidad. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba.

- "Haruka!!! Michiru!!! Es hora de despertar, Rei y Amy nos estarán esperando, debemos ir al templo ya!!!" Setsuna sabia que si sus golpes no las habían despertado seguro sus gritos lo harían.

Del otro lado de la puerta entre las sabanas, aun dormían tranquilamente Haruka y Michiru esperando que al despertar se dieran cuenta de que todo por lo que habían pasado era solo producto de un sueño. Pero por desgracia no era así y todavía peor ahora era momento de despertar y afrontar un nuevo día.

- "Ahhhghhhh, ya estamos despiertas Setsuna, en un momento vamos" Haruka volvió a bostezar.

- "Michiru, es hora de despertar, vamos linda, hoy encontraremos al pintor, tenemos que estar listas por que Rei y Amy nos estarán esperando, Setsuna ya tiene listo el desayuno, vamos despierta ya!!!" Haruka batalló tal y como lo hacia Michiru con ella por las mañanas, la movía de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente consiguió hacerla reaccionar.

- "Ahhhghhhh, solo cinco minutos, por favor Haruka, tengo mucho sueño" Michiru se arropaba de nuevo con la sabana y las cobijas hasta la cabeza, quedando cubierta por completo.

Haruka se desespero y tomo las sabanas por la parte de abajo y utilizando todas sus fuerzas, pero cuidándose de no lastimarse las manos dio un enorme jalón a las sabanas dejando a Michiru descubierta y en posición fetal, haciendo toda clase de muecas.

- "Ahh, por que haces eso Haruka???" Michiru se tapaba los ojos con la mano, la luz que provenía de la ventana era una tortura terrible, pero consiguió el perverso objetivo quitarle el delicioso descanso que estaba disfrutando para dar paso a un día largo.

- "Anda preciosa, hay que estar listas, solo falta una hora para acudir a nuestra cita con las chicas" Haruka ya estaba prácticamente vestida y aunque llevaban poco tiempo con ese problema parece que empezaba a poner un poco mas de su parte.

- "Ayyy esta bien, Vaya!!! Ahora si que me sorprendiste Haruka!!! Realmente te ves como yo!!!" Michiru estaba tan sorprendida que se abalanzo sobre Haruka propiciándole un suave beso.

- "Mmmmm!!! Y eso por que fue???" Haruka la miraba con bastante sorpresa después de aquella muestra de afecto.

- "Por que ahora no tuviste ningún problema para vestirte y además te ves muy bien, la combinación es muy buena, ahora ya aprendiste sin la necesidad que yo te diga como hacer las cosas, solo falta el maquillaje, en un momento te ayudo, debo vestirme, no tardaré y verás que yo también te sorprenderé" Michiru le guiñó el ojo de forma sensual, Haruka se sintió alagada.

Después de que Michiru se arreglara y le ayudara a Haruka a maquillarse bajaron a desayunar, Setsuna era muy paciente, ya que no reclamó para nada el retraso de las chicas, y en cuanto se sentaron a la maesa se percataron de que el desayuno se encontraba listo para servirse, en cuanto Setsuna se dio cuenta de que Haruka y Michiru estaban en la mesa las alcanzó con una taza para ella y se sirvió café de la cafetera que estaba sobre la mesa que era completada con dos platos que contenían un par de rebanadas de pan y un poco de mantequilla, en el resto de la mesa estaba la cafetera tres tazas y un tarro de mermelada.

- "Gracias por el desayuno Setsuna" Dijo Michiru mientras tomaba un poco de mermelada con una cuchara.

- "No es nada, coman rápido por que debemos irnos" Setsuna olvido preguntarles como habían amanecido, era obvio que la respuesta seria "Igual que ayer" asi que decidió ahorrarse la pregunta.

- "Como amaneciste Setsuna???" Haruka dio un sorbo al café.

- "Preocupada, debemos arreglar esto para poder desmentir lo del supuesto embarazo que esta en boca de todos" Setsuna movía la cuchara dentro de la taza de café.

- "No te preocupes, verás que todo se arreglará, pero tienes razón, debemos apurarnos, solo termino el café y estaré lista" Michiru mordió un pedazo del pan y dio un sorbo al café.

Pocos minutos después ya estaban listas, las tres salieron de la casa y decidieron tomar un taxi para llegar lo mas pronto posible al templo Hikawa, Rei y Amy ya estaban listas, terminaban de anotar las marcas y las direcciones de las tiendas, esperaban que ese día todo resultara un éxito y encontraran al pintor.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al templo, Haruka y Michiru bajaron y Setsuna caminaba tras ellas subieron los escalones y ahí estaban las chicas listas para empezar la búsqueda. Rei y Amy se sorprendieron de que Setsuna llegara con ellas ya que ninguna de las dos tenia el conocimiento de que Setsuna ya supiera el secreto.

- "Hola preciosas" Dijo Haruka al llegar provocando que las chicas dirigieran su mirada hacia ellas.

- "Haruka!!! Jajaja, se escucha extraño cuando nos dices eso tomando en cuenta que estas en el cuerpo de Michiru" Rei se sonrojó.

- "Y me alegra que aun tenga el mismo efecto" Haruka rió junto con Rei y fue interrumpida por Michiru.

- "Vamos, no es momento para reír, debemos empezar la búsqueda, el tiempo se acaba y debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes." Michiru se acerco a saludar a las chicas.

- "Tienes razón Michiru, por cierto chicas, ya hay alguien mas que sabe la verdad" Haruka se les quedo viendo fijamente y detrás de ella salio Setsuna.

- "Setsuna!!! Debo confesar que es un alivio que alguien como tu sepa de este problema" Amy se acerco a saludar a Setsuna y Rei iba con ella.

- "Me alegra que la princesa no esté enterada de este problema, solo causaríamos su preocupación, ya que el origen de este mal es desconocido" Setsuna estaba cruzada de brazos en su actitud madura de siempre.

- "Espero que no tengamos que recurrir a nuestros poderes de Sailors para poder resolver esto, si eso sucede, las demás se van a enterar". Rei estaba preocupada, el origen del "pintor Basil" era desconocido.

- "Esperemos que eso no suceda, y si sucede, debemos resolverlo entre nosotras y lo mas pronto posible, con nuestros poderes y los suyos son mas que suficientes para poder resolver lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos" Setsuna aparentaba tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba igual de nerviosa que las demás.

- "Por cierto Setsuna. En donde dejaste a Hotaru???" Amy era muy observadora.

- "Hotaru esta pasando el dia con Serena, Mina y Lita, ellas aprenderán nuevas cosas de cocina y a Hotaru le vendrá bien convivir con ellas" Setsuna tuvo que dar un sin fin de explicaciones por las cuales ella no se quedaba con ellas a cocina, finalmente fue muy convincente y logró zafarse del embrollo dejando solo a Hotaru con las chicas.

- "Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente charla, debemos irnos ya" Haruka camino hacia las puertas del templo y tras ella Michiru.

Todas caminaron y tomaron un taxi, el cual las dejó en el parque, ahí era el lugar en donde se encontrarían al finalizar el dia o bien, en el momento en el que encontraran el paradero del anciano.

- "Muy bien, aquí están las direcciones y las marcas de las pinturas de las que esta hecha la obra, el plan es peguntar al dueño si ha ido algún hombre con las descripciones que Haruka y Michiru proporcionen, es necesario que sean muy precisas en los detalles, solo así es mas probable que lo encontremos, demoraremos el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que encontremos finalmente el paradero del anciano. Alguna duda???" Amy le entregó la dirección de la tienda de pintura a Rei y ella se quedó con una.

- "Con quien me voy??" Preguntó Haruka.

- "Bien, el orden será el siguiente, tu, Rei y Setsuna se irán a la tienda que esta marcada en la dirección que esta indicada en el papel, yo me iré con Michiru, si se pierden o encuentran al anciano, se comunicaran con nosotras por los relojes de las Sailors, he programado los relojes de tal manera que solo nos podamos comunicar entre nosotras, así que no habrá ningún problema" Amy ya lo tenia todo planeado.

Las chicas se separaron quedando entendido el plan, cada una fue sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero principalmente Haruka y Michiru iban ensimismadas conectadas siempre por esa extraña fuerza que las tenia unidas desde antes de conocerse, unidas por el miedo de que aquello fuera irreversible y todo apuntaba a que si no encontraban al anciano, así serian las cosas. Los pensamientos hicieron del camino el mas corto ya que sin pensarlo ambas se hallaron en sus respectivos lugares de búsqueda.

Michiru y Amy entraron en una tienda algo modesta pero con un surtido impresionante para los artistas plásticos, había desde lienzos hasta pinturas casi imposibles de conseguir, sin mencionar que el dueño era pintor y colgaba sus cuadros en su tienda tal y como si fuera una galeria. Ante tal esplendor Amy se quedo casi sin aliento, pero la razón pudo mas que el corazón y Amy fue la primera en preguntar.

- "Buenas tardes Señor, venimos a preguntar si un anciano ha venido a comprarle pinturas" Amy traiciono su propia orden ya que no dio mas detalles, el Señor soltó una carcajada.

- "Jajajaja, pero señorita aquí vienen muchos ancianos a comprar pinturas no podría ser mas especifica???" El señor se rasco la nuca.

- "Usted disculpará, pero quien ha visto al anciano fui yo, verá, el anciano es……" Michiru dio los detalles y las señas del anciano lo mas especifico que pudo, el señor ponía mucha atención y dibujaba unos trazos mientras hablaba Michiru.

- "Y bien?? Sabe de quien se trata???" Amy espero a que terminara Michiru para no perder el tiempo y en caso de no encontrarlo alcanzar a las chicas en la otra tienda avisarles por el comunicador.

- "Mmmm, creo que se de quien se trata, ese anciano pinta solo en su casa, ha hecho muchas pinturas pero nunca quiere mostrarlas, dice que traen mala suerte, la gente le tiene miedo, pero para serles sincero, no se en donde vive específicamente, podría decirles la calle y posiblemente los vecinos quieran decirles en donde encontrarlo" El señor estaba confundido, pero las personas que tenia enfrente le inspiraban confianza.

- "Muchas gracias señor, ha sido de gran ayuda, debemos irnos, con su permiso" Amy hizo una reverencia y antes de salir el señor las llamó.

- "Esperen!!! Tomen, esto les va a servir" El señor les entregó un dibujo con todas las señas que le dio Michiru y el nombre de una calle escrita en la parte de atras, era el mismo anciano que las había pintado en el parque, cuando vieron el dibujo Michiru y Amy se quedaron viendo entre si y salieron de la tienda.

- "Que sucede Michiru???" Amy miraba a Michiru que estaba muy sorprendida.

- "Este es el anciano……Amy encontramos al anciano!!!!" Michiru estaba tan emocionada que utilizó sus fuerzas para cargar a Amy y dar vueltas de la felicidad, en cuanto la bajó Amy tomo su comunicador para anunciar la noticia.

- "Chicas, soy Amy………lo encontramos" El tono de Amy era muy serio, aun no podían cantar victoria.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

**_LES ENVIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y LES DESEO UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD_**

**_ATTE:_**

**_MICHIRU_TENOH22_**


	13. EL ENFRENTAMIENTO

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!!!!**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo, estamos a muy poco del final.**_

_**Disfrútenlo!!!**_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!**_

_*** * * * SALUDOS A TODOS * * * ***_

_**El enfrentamiento**_

Minutos después todas se encontraron en el parque tal y como lo habían planeado, sin duda era un excelente día, si todas ayudaban a encontrar al anciano, era seguro que al final del día todo regresaría a la normalidad o por lo menos sabrían la raíz del problema.

"Es cierto que lo encontraron Michiru???" Haruka tenia una mirada de incredulidad.

"Totalmente, según el dueño de la tienda el hombre que han visto es este y lo encontramos en la calle que esta escrita al reverso" Michiru le entregó el dibujo hecho por el señor de la tienda de pinturas.

"Pero……si este es el hombre!!!" Haruka estaba impresionada por el talento del hombre y por el parecido del dibujo con el anciano.

"Y ahora que haremos?? Como lo buscaremos, según la calle que esta escrita puede estar en cualquier lado ya que la calle es grande" Setsuna tenia razón la calle abarcaba muchos metros y por lo tanto muchas casas.

"Chicas…… creo que es el momento de que las chicas nos ayuden, seremos mas y de esa manera yo creo que……." Amy fue interrumpida por Setsuna.

"Imposible!!! La princesa no puede enterarse, no sabemos si correrá peligro, no la pondremos en riesgo" Setsuna era firme en su decisión.

"Pero Setsuna, ella aun no es la Reina, ella es Sailor Moon, es guardiana de la Tierra al igual que todas nosotras, su deber es……." Rei fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Su deber es permanecer con vida para poder hacer su papel al que fue destinada desde el principio, nosotras somos Sailor Guerreras y poseemos poderes para luchar y en caso de ser necesario morir por preservar la vida de la princesa, de manera que no podemos permitir que corra el riesgo de morir por que no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando" Michiru se cruzaba de brazos.

"Además, si llamamos a las demás chicas "Cabeza de bombón" se enterará y querrá pelear, no lo permitiré, cuento son ustedes, se que Mina y Lita saben controlarla, creo que Hotaru nos seria de utilidad por sus dones, pero a decir verdad no se como se lo explicaríamos, por eso decidimos que no lo supiera" Haruka se escuchaba extraña diciendo "Cabeza de bombón" con la voz de Michiru.

"Entiendo, les ayudaremos en lo que podamos, ahora que nos explicaron el por que no quieren que se enteren las demás no podemos hacer nada, nosotras tampoco queremos que Serena corra peligro" Dijo Rei.

"Entonces empecemos la búsqueda chicas, según la computadora la dirección de la calle marcada en el dibujo, me indica que en esta calle existen 56 casas y 13 de ellas están deshabitadas, por lo tanto debemos buscar la ubicación de esas casas y de esa manera encontrar al anciano, solo que en mi opinión debemos hacerlo juntas, ya que no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos" Amy tecleaba en su mini computadora.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Amy debemos buscar todas juntas, si nos separamos correremos mas riesgo" Tal parecía que Setsuna era quien decidía por las demás, pero siempre lo hacia con madurez y responsabilidad, no por nada era la Sailor de mas edad y madurez de todas.

"Pero debemos encontrarlo hoy mismo, no me importa a que hora terminemos, tiene que ser hoy!!!" Haruka era muy determinante.

"Tranquilízate Haruka, estoy segura de que lo encontraremos" Michiru estrechó a Haruka rodeándola con su brazo.

"Ténganlo por seguro chicas, así será, aunque……" Amy interrumpió lo que iba a decir y cambio su mirada.

"Aunque que!!!" Michiru soltó a Haruka.

"Mmmm……no quiero sonar pesimista, pero el encontrar al anciano no garantiza que ustedes vuelvan a la normalidad, alguna vez se han puesto a pensar si lo que les pasó es irreversible??" Amy atinó a la principal preocupación de las chicas.

"Espero que se pueda resolver esto encontrando al anciano, si no se puede resolver de esa manera buscaremos otra hasta agotar opciones y realmente espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso" Michiru sonaba preocupada.

"Haremos todo lo posible, no se decepcionen antes de tiempo, estoy segura de que el anciano tendrá la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas" Setsuna volvió a restaurar los ánimos.

"Setsuna tiene razón debemos encontrarlo antes de sacar nuestras propias conclusiones" Rei se preparaba para salir.

"No perdamos tiempo chicas, vamos a buscarlo!!!" Amy las alentó a buscar enseguida.

Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia el lugar marcado por el señor de la tienda y como era de esperarse Haruka y Michiru tomaron la delantera ya que aunque tenían ese problema las personalidades y habilidades físicas no habían cambiado en nada. Amy, Rei y Setsuna llegaron hasta después recuperando el aliento.

"Este es el lugar, vamos preciosas, empecemos a buscar" Haruka se puso seria.

"Espera Haruka, no es necesario buscar casa por casa, permíteme detectar las casas deshabitadas, así nuestra búsqueda será mas breve, pero es importante que estemos preparadas para cualquier cosa, así que tengan preparadas las plumas de transformación" Amy sacó la computadora de su bolso y comenzó a teclear.

"Amy tiene razón no es necesario gastar tantas energías, debemos ahorrarlas en caso de que tengamos que pelear" Rei sonaba mas tranquila y segura.

"No tardes Amy, debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes" Michiru estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

"Esperen un momento……………………listo!!! Aquí están los números de las casas deshabitadas, síganme la primer casa es por acá" Amy comenzó a caminar hacia una de las casas deshabitadas.

La búsqueda continuó durante un par de horas mas y ninguna de las casas a las que iban se encontraba el anciano, lo único que encontraban eran gatos y telarañas, ya casi por la décima casa Haruka empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

"Chicas, no tiene ningún caso seguir buscando, llevamos nueve casas y en ninguna de ellas esta el anciano, si no lo encontramos, no se que es lo que va a pasar, no quiero ni pensarlo" Haruka estaba cansada, con hambre y desesperación, no sabia si sobreviviría a eso.

"Ten calma Haruka, solo faltan cuatro casas, tenemos que agotar las posibilidades" Amy caminaba hacia la décima casa cuando de pronto……

"Oigan ustedes!!!!!!!!" Gritaba una señora que iba saliendo de una de las casas vecinas.

"Nos llama a nosotras??" Preguntó Rei.

"Si, no entren a esa casa" La señora parecía advertirles algo.

"Por que no señora???" Preguntó Haruka.

"Ahí vive el demonio, no se acerquen por que si las mira las mata" La señora sonaba muy supersticiosa.

"Por favor señora, podría ser mas especifica??" Michiru se acercó a la señora y provocó que se sonrojara.

"E……esta bien, ahí vive el "Pintor Basil" todo lo que pinta esta maldito, no deben acercarse ahí, sobre todo cuando se encuentra dentro" La señora no dijo nada mas y se metió corriendo a su casa.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo entre ellas, no sabían de que manera enfrentar al anciano……debían luchar contra el??? O es que acaso no era necesario???.

Después de pensarlo mucho Michiru dio el primer paso caminando en rumbo a la casa abandonada, de pronto………

"Espera!!! Detecto una enorme concentración de energía maligna en ese lugar, debemos estar juntas y listas, esto no será fácil" Rei caminó hacia Michiru y las demás las siguieron.

"No debemos separarnos, entren ustedes juntas y nosotras las cubriremos escondidas dentro de la casa, en caso de algún ataque estaremos prevenidas y pelearemos sin la transformación ya que las demás lo pueden detectar, pero en caso de ser necesario lo tendremos que hacer procurando terminar con todo antes de que las chicas lleguen, no quiero que la princesa vuelva a pelear" Después de lo que dijo Setsuna todas siguieron el plan.

Haruka y Michiru caminaron hacia dentro de la casa, mientras que las otras chicas seguían sus pasos desde el exterior, después de perderlas de vista decidieron entrar, para no perderles la pista.

El lugar era tétrico los vecinos no se atrevían a entrar, aun cuando sus deseos eran que el anciano y la casa desaparecieran, las telarañas y los rechinidos de las duelas de madera vieja creaban un ambiente fantasmal. Haruka y Michiru sin embargo mostraban la valentía que siempre las caracterizó y continuaron caminando siempre una junto a la otra explorando las ruinas que conformaban aquella lúgubre casa, así continuaron hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que conducían directo hacia el ático. Ante la evidente ausencia del anciano entre aquella suciedad y la insistencia de encontrarlo, decidieron subir, una junto a la otra y tomadas de la mano subieron esperando encontrar aun mas mugre, polvo y telarañas. Sin embargo cuando entraron se sorprendieron de sobremanera.

"No puedo creerlo, siento como si hubiéramos entrado en otra dimensión" Michiru miraba asombrada lo que tenia a su alrededor

"Es verdad no es posible que en esta casa tan horrible exista un lugar así" Haruka contemplaba impresionada el lugar.

Sin lugar a dudas, el ático era en extremo diferente al resto de la casa, la limpieza era impecable, ni un rastro de polvo, habían pinturas de cosas recargadas sobre las paredes y aunque era un lugar muy humilde, no dejaba de mostrar que en el existía cierta magia, las pinturas eran fabulosas, no cabía duda de que se trataba del mismo artista que las había pintado aquel día en el parque.

Buscando encontrarlo entre las pinturas y unos cuantos mantos extendidos encontraron la figura de la sombra de una persona que era reflejada por los últimos rayos de sol. Haruka y Michiru se armaron de valor y se acercaron mas hacia aquella sombra. Haruka era demasiado impulsiva y aunque se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Michiru su personalidad impulsiva se conservaba intacta, con una mano jaló la manta y la dejó caer al suelo encontrando al anciano hincado en una posición de meditación. Haruka o dudo ni un solo instante para sacarlo de su trance para pedirle una explicación.

"Usted es el anciano que nos pintó el otro día, se puede saber que es lo que nos hizo???" Haruka estaba demasiado enojada y el anciano volteo enseguida.

"U……ustedes, que hacen aquí???" El anciano fue lo único que pudo decir.

"Queremos saber que es lo que hace usted aquí, que es lo que nos hizo y si tiene algún remedio" Michiru también sonaba enojada.

"No puede ser!!! Les dije que ese cuadro era peligroso!!! Que hicieron!!!" El anciano parecía culpara Haruka y a Michiru de lo que estaba viendo.

"No intente lavarse las manos de esa manera!!! Sabe perfectamente que nosotros no somos culpables de que a usted se le haya antojado pintar a las personas sin medir las consecuencias de ello" Haruka estaba al borde de un ataque de ira, afortunadamente Michiru controlaba bastante el temperamento de su compañera e intervino oportunamente.

"Tranquilícense……ehmm……señor, queremos saber que fue lo que nos pasó" Michiru era la mas sensata de las dos y la mas relajada.

"Alguno de ustedes pidió un deseo al cuadro verdad??? Quien de ustedes fue???" El señor se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba.

"Que importa quien haya pedido el deseo, queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad……….pero ya!!!" Haruka comenzó a abalanzarse hacia el anciano y de inmediato las demás salieron de sus escondites.

"Espera Haruka!!! El anciano debe explicar todo lo que ocurrió" Amy se interpuso entre Haruka y el anciano.

"Quienes son ustedes???" El anciano sonaba molesto.


	14. LA VERDADERA HISTORIA

_**HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!**_

_**Les mando un gran abrazo y deseo de todo corazón que tengan un muy Feliz Año Nuevo, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y sean muy felices.**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero las fechas no me ayudan en mucho para escribir, jajaja aun así espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Estamos a dos capítulos del gran final gracias a los que han seguido la historia desde el principio y a todos los que dejan comentarios y los que no los animo a que me echen mis jitomates jajajaja.**_

_**Bueno disfruten la lectura. Hasta la proxima!!!!**_

_**La verdadera historia**_

El anciano definitivamente estaba molesto y no solo por que interrumpieron su soledad, pensaba que estaban invadiendo su hogar, eran demasiadas personas las que estaban en su contra en ese momento y se puso a la defensiva. Pero las chicas acostumbradas a tratar contra los enemigos también se pusieron a la defensiva y Setsuna respondió.

"Usted no sabe que tan importantes son ellas para la seguridad del planeta". Setsuna no sabia si habia hablado de más.

"Ellas?? Es que acaso el no es un muchacho??" Dijo el anciano apuntando con su dedo hacia Michiru.

"Ese no es el punto!!! Debe arreglar esto, ellas no pueden permanecer así, usted no entendería lo que pasaría si algún enemigo llegara a atacar el planeta y ellas no están bien" Dijo Setsuna intentando convencer al anciano, sin medir las consecuencias.

"Usted me esta confundiendo. De que está hablando?? Quienes son ustedes???" El anciano estaba confundido.

"El que usted entienda o no de lo que estoy hablando, no tiene importancia, debe regresarlas a la normalidad lo mas pronto posible" Setsuna exigía cada vez mas y ejercía demasiada presión.

"Espera Setsuna, no debemos ser tan duras con el señor, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno, yo soy amiga de esas dos chicas que usted ve ahí, ellas están metidas en un gran problema y creemos que la fuente de ello es la pintura que usted les hizo" Amy era demasiado amable con el anciano.

"Por supuesto que la fuente del problema es el cuadro y yo mismo se los advertí, le dije que el cuadro era peligroso, le dije que tenia poderes y usted solo se burló de mi, así que no estoy en la obligación de ayudarlas por que hicieron caso omiso a mis advertencias" El anciano se cruzó de brazos, era evidente que no sabia lo que había pasado ya que al referirse de la burla se dirigió a Michiru.

"Por lo que veo usted no sabe que tan grave es el problema verdad??" Dijo Michiru indignada.

"Nuestras amigas tuvieron un intercambio de almas, que altero su estado físico y emocional" Amy era demasiado precisa al decir las cosas.

"En otras palabras nuestras amigas cambiaron de cuerpo, ahora es mas claro para usted?? Puede imaginarse la magnitud del problema??? Inténtelo señor, aunque sea solo un poco" Rei sacó su carácter fuerte y aclaró las cosas sin perder el tiempo.

El anciano se quedó estupefacto no sabia que clase de problema había provocado su cuadro, pero ahora que lo sabia como lo arreglaría???

"P……pero, eso es imposible!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Como fue??? Me pueden explicar que hicieron y quien lo hizo???" El anciano aun no salía del asombro.

"Usted debe recordar que nos dijo que el cuadro podía conceder deseos verdad??? Y que eso era lo que lo hacia peligroso" Dijo Haruka mirándolo fijamente.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo!!! Y también recuerdo que te burlaste de mis advertencias" Dijo el anciano poniendo una cara de revancha.

"Lo se, pero usted creería en un cuento de esa índole??? Por todos los cielos, ni usted mismo lo habría creído!!!" Dijo Haruka

"Ahora es muy tarde para lamentarse, usted cometió el error y yo, no pienso ayudarles en nada" El anciano se volteo a darles la espalda.

"Es que acaso no entiende la magnitud del problema???" Haruka se abalanzo y tomo de los brazos al anciano.

"Usted no sabe quienes somos nosotras y estoy dispuesta a demostrarle de lo que hablo si con eso usted nos regresa a la normalidad" Haruka estaba mas desesperada que nunca.

"Espera Haruka!!! Señor, la que cometió el error fui yo………yo fui quien pidió el deseo, pero jamás me imagine que esto pasaría, por favor……ayúdenos" Michiru era demasiado amable con el anciano.

"Usted parece mas educada, la manera en la que habla me dice que usted posee una dulzura especial, su corazón es puro y el amor que siente es sin lugar a dudas verdadero, intentaré ayudarlas, pero necesito que me explique como estuvieron las cosas paso por paso" El anciano sintio que la amabilidad de Michiru era sincera y solo por eso decidió escucharlas.

Michiru le contó como sucedieron las cosas desde que las pinto, el momento en el que formuló el deseo y los problemas posteriores a eso, todo por lo que había pasado Haruka, su frustración al sentirse atrapada en el cuerpo de la persona que mas quería, por supuesto sin mencionar sus experiencias intimas con sus nuevos cuerpos y como fue que se conocieron. El anciano prestaba atención sin interrumpir ni una palabra, para el anciano por increíble que pareciera la voz de Michiru le producía cierta paz, probablemente era la esencia de la violinista que se encontraba atrapada en el cuerpo de la velocista.

Para entonces Haruka se encontraba mas tranquila el sentirse enojada hacia que creciera su frustración y no valía la pena, ya que no ganaría nada hablando como lo hacia y aunque no le agradaban los desconocidos se aguanto su antipatía y decidió aclarar las cosas mas tranquilamente.

"Usted entenderá la frustración por la que he estado pasando, Michiru no es una persona sencilla y es difícil acostumbrarse de la noche a la mañana de todo a lo que ella requiere………lamento mucho haber sido grosera con usted, pero realmente necesitamos que nos ayude, no se si resistiré mas tiempo, me siento muy desesperada" Haruka cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, el anciano al escuchar la sinceridad con la que le hablo Haruka removió sus sentimientos y habló.

"Lamento haberles causado tales contratiempos, por desgracia he vivido con esta maldición desde aquel día……." El anciano agachó la mirada y sintió mucha nostalgia.

"Cual maldición???" Pregunto Rei.

"Hace un par de años yo llegue a Japón de regreso de Escocia ya que antes yo era un decorador de interiores y me mandaban llamar de todas partes del mundo para hacer murales y decoraciones en los muros de las casas de importantes personalidades, cuando regresé a Japón vine por encargo de un profesor que iba a abrir una nueva escuela, no recuerdo el nombre, pero era un colegio para chicos superdotados y me pidió que fuera a pintar los murales del colegio" El anciano trataba de hacer memoria.

"Como se llamaba el profesor???" Haruka comenzó a sospechar.

"Mmmmmm……no recuerdo bien……….. mmmmmmm …… Souichi …… Souichi Tomoe, si ese es el nombre era un señor de cabello blanco……" El anciano describió a la perfección los rasgos del padre de Hotaru, Setsuna y las demás estaban impresionadas.

"……El Colegio Mugen!!!" Dijo Michiru volteando a ver a Haruka.

"Y que pasó después??" Pregunto Haruka.

"Yo acepté el trabajo ya que me iba a pagar muy bien por mi trabajo y justo antes de terminarlo algo muy extraño sucedió" El anciano seguía pensando y tratando de recordar.

"Que sucedió??" Pregunto Setsuna.

"Ese día termine muy noche ya que estaba terminando de darle los últimos toques a uno de los murales, cuando de pronto escuche la risa del profesor y vi el reflejo de sus anteojos entre la obscuridad, después de eso sentí que algo venia hacia mi y me golpeó el pecho, no se que habrá sido, pero perdí el sentido y cuando me recuperé el profesor me pagó y ya no me dejó terminar con el trabajo, decía que el colegio estaba pasando por una etapa difícil y que no podía permanecer por mas tiempo en el, así que decidí irme y continuar pintando"

"Puede ser……. No, es imposible!!!" Dijo Haruka.

"Una semilla de demonio???" Pegunto Michiru.

"Que pasó después?" Pregunto Amy.

"Una semana después una señora me pidió que fuera a pintar un mural a su casa, si mal no recuerdo era una cabaña en un bello paisaje boscoso……comencé a pintar, increíblemente terminé ese mismo día, lo curioso fue que sentía cierto temor al mirar mi obra, era algo diferente, jamás me había pasado, pero antes de descubrir que era, la dueña entró y quedo hipnotizada por la pintura, tanto que deseo estar en aquel lugar, no se que ocurrió pero en cuestión de segundos la señora se encontró atrapada dentro del mural, desde entonces las personas me tienen miedo, creen que estoy maldito, creen tantas cosas y hasta me pusieron un sobrenombre"

"El pintor Basil" Dijo Rei.

"No soy el Pintor Basil!!!! Mi nombre es Ichiro Kenjou, soy solo un pintor con una terrible maldición de la cual no se como escapar"

"Entonces no es verdad que usted llegó desde hace mucho tiempo?? Ni que fue maldecido por los dioses??" Rei estaba intrigada.

"Todo es obra de una semilla de demonio, Rei la puedes percibir???"Michiru tenia la esperanza de que Rei pudiera ayudar.

"……………Si, lo siento!!!! Es una semilla de demonio!!! Pero no entiendo como es que ha permanecido ahí" Rei estaba concentrada.

" Si es eso como podemos ayudarlo??? Necesitamos a Sailor Moon!!!" Haruka miró a Setsuna después de decir esto.

"Tiene que haber otra manera, Rei utiliza tus poderes para poder extraer la semilla de demonio" Setsuna estaba desesperada.

"Lo intentaré, pero deben estar preparadas por si ocurre algo, esta usted dispuesto a cooperar???" Rei miró fijamente al anciano.

"Lo estoy, si pueden ayudarme les quedaré eternamente agradecido, de esa manera estoy seguro de que ustedes dos regresarán a la normalidad" El anciano se sintio aliviado.


	15. DESILUCION

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!**_

_**Aquí yo de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores llevándoles a ustedes el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic, el cual espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hice mientras escribía. Jajaja este capitulo es solo un regalo y una muestra de afecto a ti que te has tomado la molestia de llegar hasta acá teniendo paciencia y ganas de ahorcarme si tuvieras mi cuello en tus manos por dejarte con la duda.**_

_**Jajajajaja, ya me extendí bastante, pero en este momento ando algo sensible y es solo una muestra de agradecimiento a todos mis **__**queridos**__** lectores que me proveen de inspiración y que sin ustedes no podría seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Saludos!!! Espero sus comentarios **_

_**Desilusión**_

Rei se puso a meditar mientras las demás solo permanecían a la defensiva por si la semilla de demonio tomaba el control del cuerpo del anciano, en definitiva, aunque ya habían enfrentado otras veces a los demonios que buscaban los corazones puros, esta vez el demonio no tenia ninguna razón en especial para atacar, y eso es lo que temían las chicas, el demonio podía atacar en cualquier momento y todas estaban vulnerables.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen" Rei hacia sus clásicos movimientos con las manos.

"Que esta haciendo???" Preguntó el anciano.

"Shhh, debe guardar silencio" Dijo Michiru.

"Akou, ryou, tai, san!!! Muéstrate Semilla de demonio!!!!" Una impresionante energía se concentró en aquel lugar tanta que los focos y las velas que estaban ahí obscurecieron el lugar.

El anciano permaneció como muerto las chicas se acercaron a el pero una extraña barrera de energía les impidió tocarlo, de pronto las luces regresaron de tal manera que los focos estallaron y las velas despedían unas flamas impresionantes, el anciano comenzó a flotar en el aire y se escucho un grito ensordecedor de la nada el anciano se transformo en un demonio espantoso, las chicas se quedaron impresionadas y Setsuna rompió el silencio.

"Se ha salido de nuestras manos, necesitamos que venga el resto de las Sailor Scouts, al punto al que ha llegado esto, solo los poderes de nuestra princesa serán capaces de controlarlo, nosotras podríamos morir, eso es lo que me temía, no queda otra opción…… hora de trabajar!!!"

Después de decir esto todas las chicas se transformaron para poder darle tiempo a las demás de que llegaran, pero de pronto sucedió algo inesperado.

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!!!! Transformación!!!!!" Haruka intento transformarse con sus propios poderes mientras que Michiru hacia lo mismo.

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!!! Transformación!!!" Extrañamente ninguna de las dos transformaciones se llevó a cabo, ambas estaban confundidas.

"Pero que esta pasando???" Dijo Haruka mientras miraba su pluma de transformación.

"No lo sé pero……" Un fuerte golpe le impidió continuar hablando aventándolas por los aires y chocando contra una pared, casi inconscientes y mal heridas.

"Haruka……Michiru!!!!" Rei intentó correr a ayudar a sus amigas pero fue impedido por el demonio que solo gruñía.

"Serena!!! Es urgente que vengan un demonio esta atacándonos!!! Rápido chicas!!!" Amy apresuró a Serena y le diola dirección de su ubicación exacta.

Las chicas fueron atacadas y por desgracia ninguno de sus poderes funcionó para controlar al demonio, hasta que Setsuna tuvo una brillante idea de cómo lograr que sus amigas se transformaran, parándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se puso de pie y les grito.

"Intercambien sus plumas!!! Sus poderes solo responden a las capacidades de sus cuerpos, Haruka……toma la pluma de Michiru y viceversa, transfórmense como si fueran la otra persona!!!" Setsuna fue atacada de nueva cuenta por el enemigo

"Suena muy loco Haruka" Michiru no sabia si hacerle caso a Plut, pero no habia otra opción.

"Hasta este momento era la mas incrédula de todas pero ahora ya hago lo que sea para salir de esto" Haruka le entregó la pluma a Michiru, mientras que ella con ambas plumas en la mano decidió……

"Esta bien, lo intentaremos, toma Haruka" Michiru le entregó a Haruka su pluma de transformación y de inmediato procedieron con la transformación.

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno!!! Transformación!!!" Haruka se sentía extraña.

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano!!! Transformación!!!" Michiru quedó impresionada al ver que el consejo de Setsuna había tenido efecto, la transformación se estaba llevando a cabo, las dos Sailor Guerreras estaban listas para la acción……o no???

De inmediato ambas sintieron como si nada estuviera pasando y comenzaron a pelear contra el demonio, pero al momento de intentar usar sus poderes sucedió algo evidente.

"Tierra…." Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"No Haruka, eso no funciona!!! Tienes que utilizar el Maremoto de Neptuno!!!" Haruka se enfadó, pero intento copiar los movimientos que hacía Michiru cuando atacaba con ese poder y aunque la había visto muchas veces hacerlo, esta vez para ello era algo nuevo.

"Ya me esta cansando esto, esta bien Michiru, lo haré!!!" Haruka intentó acomodar los brazos de la misma manera que lo hacia Neptune al atacar, pero lo intento tres veces sin conseguir ningún éxito.

Michiru no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada y se acercó a Haruka quien estaba muy sonrojada.

"Déjame ayudarte" Michiru tomó los brazos de Haruka y le ayudó a tener la posición correcta, justo cuando logró la posición correcta Michiru le indicó……"

"Ahora!!!!" Michiru dio un gran brinco hacia atrás.

"Maremoto de Neptuno!!!!" El ataque de Haruka funcionó y logro distraer al demonio mientra era el turno de Michiru.

"Tierra……Tiembla!!!!" Y de la misma manera que le sucedió a Haruka, Michiru tampoco tuvo ningún éxito en su ataque y lo intentó una y otra vez, sin ningún resultado.

"jajajajajajaja, Ahora de quien es el turno de reír??" Haruka se acercó a Michiru.

"Haruka no es el momento para presumir, ayúdame si???" Michiru, camino hacia Haruka.

Haruka le dio instrucciones de cómo utilizar su poder, Michiru aprendió rápido y lo quiso intentar sola.

"Bien!! Lo intentaré……Tierra……Tiembla!!!!!" Siguiendo las instrucciones de Haruka, Michiru logró atacar al enemigo tirándolo al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

"Bien hecho Michiru, estas lista para ser Sailor Uranus" Haruka soltó una carcajada.

"Y tu para ser Neptune, Haruka" Ambas soltaron una carcajada mientras caminaban hacia sus amigas para ayudarles a levantarse.

"Chicas aun no es momento de bromear, el demonio aun controla el cuerpo del anciano" Setsuna se sostenía con ambas manos de su báculo, estaba muy débil para poder sostenerse en pie.

Mientras seguían ayudando a las demás a ponerse en pie, Serena junto con Lita, Mina y Hotaru llegaron al lugar ya transformadas en Sailor Scouts.

"Que sucede aquí??" Pregunto Jupiter.

"Un demonio nos atacó aquí, Rei detectó que esta persona poseía una semilla de demonio" Amy se acercó como pudo a Sailor Moon.

"Pero como es que llegaron aquí??" Pregunto Venus.

"Es una larga historia, por favor Sailor Moon, ayúdanos a detenerlo, nuestros poderes, solo lo noquearon un poco" Decía Haruka mientras se acercaba a Sailor Moon.

"Esta bien Michiru, pero tienen que explicarnos todo" Sailor Moon se acercó al demonio.

El demonio cobró la conciencia de nuevo y atacó a Sailor Moon aventándola por los aires siendo recibida por Mercury y Plut, Sailor Moon estaba mal herida y el demonio corrió para atacarla de nuevo pero fue impedido……

"Cadena de amor de Venus!!!!" El demonio fue atado y calló de nuevo al suelo.

"Uranus!!! Neptune!!! Atáquenlo de nuevo!!! No podré resistir mucho tiempo!!" Venus utilizaba todas sus energías y sus fuerzas para poder mantener sometido al demonio.

"Pero, no podemos, no hay tiempo!!! Es que ustedes no saben lo que esta ocurriendo!!!" Haruka sintió miedo por primera vez.

"Pues hablen de una buena vez!!!" Gritó Jupiter.

"Nosotras no podemos hacer nuestros ataques tan fácilmente como antes por que……por que……" Michiru no pudo terminar de hablar.

"Por que!!!! Vamos no es momento de guardar secretos, es importante saber que es lo que esta ocurriendo" Saturn solo podía ayudar sacándoles la verdad, por que su único ataque la destruiría a si misma y al planeta.

"Esta bien, no podemos hacer nuestros poderes tan fácilmente como siempre por que yo no soy Michiru……ni ella es Haruka!!!" Haruka no sabia ni como empezar, pero no había tiempo para eso.

"No entiendo nada, pueden explicarnos mas claramente de lo que están hablando??" Jupiter y el resto de las chicas se confundieron.

"No hay tiempo para eso!!! Vamos Sailor Moon, reacciona!!!" Haruka corrió hacia Sailor Moon y le ayudó a levantarse.

"S……si, lo haré" Sailor Moon logró ponerse de pie y saco su cetro.

"Por el poder del cristal de la Luna Plateada!!!!" El poder de Sailor Moon golpeó gravemente al demonio haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Cuando la luz del poder de Sailor Moon se esfumó el demonio yacía en el suelo de inmediato un extraño cuerpo salio del pecho del anciano, tal y como Haruka y Michiru dedujeron la semilla de demonio salio flotando del cuerpo del anciano y cayo junto a el partiéndose en dos.

En ese momento Haruka y Michiru no sintieron ninguna diferencia incluso llegaron a creer que nada volvería a la normalidad de nuevo. Y eso las hizo sentirse tristes, pero ahora tenían un problema mas………explicarles a las demás lo que les había pasado.

Todas caminaron fuera de las casa después de dejar al anciano dormido en aquel lugar, intentando dejar las cosas tal y como estaban antes de la pelea, todas estaban a disgusto por que ni Haruka, ni Michiru ayudaron a recoger ni un pincel ya que se quedaron platicando a solas fuera de la casa.

"Que hacemos Haruka??" Preguntó Michiru quien estaba muy preocupada.

"Como se los explicaremos??" Dijo Haruka.

"No lo sé, me encantaría desaparecer de aquí, no quiero tener que explicar de nuevo todo lo que sucedió" Michiru tenia razón.

"Lo sé es vergonzoso, me molesta que se rían de nosotras o que sienta lastima" Haruka empuñó su mano.

"Por desgracia no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que hablarles con la verdad ya que es evidente que permaneceremos asi para siempre" Michiru se sentía triste por que no experimentaron ningún cambio al instante de liberar al anciano de la semilla de demonio.


	16. ESE ES MI CUERPO

_**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia!!!!**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos los que la siguieron capitulo por capitulo. En ella conocí a grandes y valiosas personas que me han marcado la vida.**_

_**Gracias a ti que te tomaste la molestia de aguantar mis locuras y pasar un buen rato leyéndolas y sobre todo por tu paciencia.**_

_**Estén pendientes de mi próximo fan fic, este no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto. Mi nuevo fic se llama: Y SI TE ODIARA??? (obviamente de Haruka y Michiru)**_

_**Esten pendientes de la publicación, FELIZ DIA DE REYES!!!!**_

_**GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!**_

_**ESE ES MI CUERPO**_

Ya fuera de la casa, Serena, Lita, Mina y Hotaru estaban en espera de la verdad que tanto ocultaban Haruka y Michiru, pero el problema radicaba en como intentaban explicar la verdad a la pequeña Hotaru, que aunque siempre se mostraba mas madura que las niñas de su edad el hecho de haberle ocultado algo así, demostraba nada menos que una completa falta de confianza de la cual, no tenian ninguna justificación.

"Y bien??" Serena se le quedo viendo a Haruka y Michiru.

"Y bien que??" Pregunto Haruka para ganar tiempo para poder pensar.

"Estamos esperando su respuesta, que verdad es esa tan importante que necesitamos saber?? O mas bien, Como esta eso de que tu no eres Haruka, ni tu Michiru??" Lita gozaba de excelente memoria a pesar de que eso se los dijeron mientras estaban en lucha contra el demonio.

"Sabemos que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, les parece si nos vamos a un lugar con un poco mas de privacidad??" Michiru también intentaba ganar tiempo, aunque finalmente terminarían hablando.

"Esta bien, pero sea el secreto que sea, se me hace increíble que ustedes nos lo hayan ocultado" Dijo Mina mientras caminaba alejándose de ellas.

"Pienso lo mismo chicas, me sorprende, por que yo pensé que éramos amigas" Dijo Serena mientras las miraba fijamente, pero con una mirada de asombro, dicho esto, se volteo y caminó hacia Mina.

"Siempre han de hacer las cosas así verdad??? Ustedes creen que no necesitan la ayuda de nadie, pero están equivocadas, muy equivocadas" Lita caminó hacia las chicas que se alejaban.

"Por que Papá- Haruka………Mamá-Michiru, por que???" A la pequeña Hotaru se le salieron sus lagrimas y corrio a refugiarse a los brazos de Setsuna abrazandola fuertemente, Setsuna la rodeo con su brazo y ambas caminaron hacia donde estaban las chicas.

"Deben pensar muy bien que es lo que le van a decir a Serena y de que manera se lo dirán, saben muy bien que le cuesta mucho trabajo entender este tipo de cosas tan complicadas" Amy se adelantaba para alcanzar a las chicas.

"Tranquilícense chicas, todo será mas fácil si lo hablan con calma. Las cosas no pueden empeorar, yo se que ustedes pueden manejar esto, vamos chicas!!! Vamos al Templo Hikawa, ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

"Esta bien Rei, gracias por tu apoyo. Vamos Haruka" Michiru rodeo con su brazo a Haruka y ambas caminaron al lado de Rei.

Despues de un breve trayecto o por lo menos así lo sintieron Haruka y Michiru, llegaron al Templo Hikawa. Después de ponerse cómodas y asegurarse de que nadie las interrumpiría. El fatídico momento llegó. Haruka y Michiru tenian que hablar, aunque ninguna de las dos sabian como hablar.

"Y bien?? Ya estamos en un lugar con mas privacidad como lo pidieron, que es lo que tienen que decir??" Preguntó Serena en un tono muy maduro para su personalidad.

"Princesa, debe mantener la calma, estoy segura de que Haruka y Michiru les explicaran de la mejor manera" Dijo Setsuna abogando por sus amigas.

"Lo haré Setsuna, pero realmente me interesa saber que es lo que ocultan, que puede ser tan grave como para ocultarlo a nosotras y sobre todo quiero que me expliquen por que si estaban ustedes enteradas no nos dijeron nada??" Serena estaba muy enojada y realmente estaba mas madura que la ultima vez tomando su papel como princesa y futura reina.

"Nosotras no dijimos nada por que no es nuestro problema y por que además nos pidieron discreción, Serena debes ser mas comprensiva, no es un problema que se pueda explicar con tanta naturalidad" Solo Reis sabia de que manera habarle a Serena.

"Lo sé Rei, pero……" Serena fue interrumpida.

"Pero nada, tienes que escucharlas primero, ya después de eso tendras la eleccion de enojarte o tomarlo como nosotras lo hicimos cuando nos enteramos" Rei era demasiado determinante y su carácter recio le permitia dirigirse asi a la futura reina.

"Esta bien, las escucharemos" Serena guardo silencio y esperó a que Haruka y Michiru hablaran.

"Serena……lo que nos pasó no es muy facil de platicar, veras…." Michiru comenzó a hablar, todas prestaban atención, incluyendo las chicas que ya sabian el secreto.

Hotaru estaba bastante sorprendida, incluso la historia era tan confusa que Mina y Lita interrumpian una y otra vez de manera que no solo ellas, si no tambien Serena entendieran lo que les habia pasado. Después de unos minutos de estar contando los problemas que habian tenido desde la hemorragia nasal de Michiru, el maquillaje y los tacones de Haruka, los problemas del concierto de Michiru y su hábil tecnica para salir de ellos.

Continuaron hablando por alrededor de una media hora describiendo todo por lo que habian pasado y las chicas permanecían sorprendidas, de la actuación de ambas, supieron como fue que se enteraron Rei, Amy y mas tarde Setsuna, por supuesto Setsuna defendio su decision de no hablar de esto a la princesa hasta no saber de lo que se trataba. Y como fue que supieron en donde encontrar al anciano, hasta que al final llegaron al enfrentamiento,

"Princesa, nosotras no queríamos que usted lo supiera por que no sabiamos a que nos enfrentabamos, como Sailor Guerreras es nuestra obligación preservar su seguridad y sobre todo……su vida" Setsuna miraba fijamente a Serena.

"Serena, Setsuna tiene razón, el enemigdo era desconosido para todas y hasta ahora entiendo la actitud de todas ustedes. A decir verdad fue una suerte que encontraran a Rei y a Amy y que decidieran confesarles lo que estaba pasando, y sobre todo que aceptaran su ayuda" Dijo Lita ya un poco mas calmada y tratando de justificar a sus amigas.

"Debo confesar que no fue fácil decidirme, pero finalmente tomé la decisión por que estaba realmente desesperada, sabia que Rei conocía este tipo de cosas y fue así como me decidí a confesarle todo, Michiru supo en el instante lo que hice y ella se encargo de explicarle todo a Amy."

"Despues de eso Setsuna se enteró de lo que nos ocurrio por un descuido que tuvimos cuando Haruka y yo……" Michiru les contó como fue que Setsuna les obligo a decir la verdad.

"Y la verdad es que no podríamos vivir sin nuestra pequeña Hotaru" Dijo Haruka mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Pero……por que a Mamá-Setsuna si le confiaron ese secreto y a mi no???" Preguntaba la pequeña sentada frente a ellas.

"Princesa, si así fue difícil para nosotros y para las demás entender el problema en el que estamos metidas, mucho mas iba a ser complicado de entender para ti" Dijo Haruka

"No sabiamos como explicarte las cosas, sin confundirte" Dijo Michiru mirándola tiernamente.

"Ahora entiendo el por que me llamaste princesa, de alguna manera sabia que habia algo raro, pero no sabia que" Hotaru tomó las cosas mas tranquilamente y después de decir esto les brindo una sonrisa amable.

"Asi es preciosa" Dijo Haruka.

"Entiendo las razones que plantearon, pero………aun no entiendo como es que no regresaron a la normalidad" Serena, al igual que las demás estaba confundida.

"A decir verdad, nosotros tampoco entendemos………y me siento muy desesperada" Michiru comenzó a llorar y su voz se quebró.

"Calma Michiru, tienes que mantener la calma, verás que vamos a arreglarlo de alguna manera, todo tiene solución, ningún problema es tan grande para no poder enfrentarlo, nos tenemos la una a la otra, nunca lo olvides" Haruka rodeo con su brazo a Michiru y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Y tambien nos tienen a nosotras, no estan solas, somos amigas, lo resolveremos juntas, eso es un hecho" Mina queria que supieran que no estaban solas.

Después de hablar durante un tiempo, mas y tratar de tranquilizar a Haruka y a Michiru la noche llegó, y todas se fueron a sus hogares.

En la casa Haruka y Michiru aun no concebían el hecho de que no hubieran presentado ningun cambio después de haber liberado al anciano del demonio, estaban sorprendidas y mas aun, por los rumores que circulaban aun por el embarazo de Michiru, Haruka no sabia si iba a poder aparentar con la misma naturalidad que con sus amigas el hecho de ser la persona que mas amaba en el mundo. El simple hecho de pensar que las cosas tenian que seguir permaneciendo asi de por vida era una tortura, un mal sueño del cual deseaba despertar a como diera lugar.

Michiru por otro lado estaba sumamente preocupada por Haruka, sabia que aunque estaba en el cuerpo equivocado, ella seguia teniendo el mismo carácter impulsivo de siempre, no sabia si el hecho de pensar que la defraudaría la pondria al borde de la locura, sabia perfectamente que el mayor temor de Haruka era defraudarla o sentir que le falló de alguna manera.

Después de tomar una taza de café y un par de galletas, se fueron a dormir, Haruka y Michiru arroparon a la pequeña Hotaru en su recamara y se despidieron de Setsuna. Recordando que Rei les habia regresado el cuadro y la bolsa Michiru regresó por ellos y al ver y sentir el cuadro en sus manos suspiró. Finalmente llegó a la recamara y le entregó a Haruka la bolsa con el cuadro, curiosamente ella tambien suspiro y saco el cuadro de la bolsa.

"Sabes Michiru??? Realmente aprendi mi leccion, ahora se lo que sientes cuando me vez coqueteando con otras chicas, se como te esfuerzas por verte bella solo para mi, se lo que significa estar frente a un escenario y aunque hayan cientos de personas solo esperas hacer bien las cosas para una sola, que es la que mas quieres y mas te importa. Lamento haberte causado dolor, lamento haberte herido y lamento haber causado esto, ya que en realidad yo soy la causante de todo esto, lo lamento mucho. Te Amo tanto Michiru Kaioh" Haruka abrazó a Michiru y lloró en su hombro.

"Ohh Haruka, yo tambien te amo mucho, desearía que esto jamás hubiera pasado" Michiru soltó a Haruka y tomó el cuadro entre sus manos, una tibia lagrima cayo sobre el.

Ni una palabra se dijeron la una a la otra, Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka y se le acercó suavemente al rostro uniendolas en un suave, tierno y calido beso. Haruka acariciaba el rostro de Michiru, mientras que ella le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos acariciando suavemente su espalda. Repentinamente el romantico momento fue interrumpido por Haruka.

"Lamento mucho interrumpir este momento, pero………" Haruka se sonrojó.

"Que sucede Haruka??"

"Estoy muy cansada, no tengo fuerzas para nada, lo siento mucho Michiru" Haruka estaba demasiado apenada por no poder cumplir los deseos de Michiru.

"Me encanta que te hagas la difícil, esta bien, no insistiré, estoy de acuerdo en que ambas debemos descansar, estoy conciente que ha sido un día muy difícil" Michiru le dio un ultimo beso, pero esta vez fue breve.

Ambas se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir, el dia habia sido muy difícil y ante la evidente ausencia de Michiru ante los medios, era un hecho que el rumor habia corrido por toda la ciudad, los conocedores y admiradores de Michiru Kaioh aseguraban que estaba embarazada de Haruka Tenoh, hasta no confirmar lo contrario. Haruka podia aparentar muy bien que ella era Michiru Kaioh ante sus amigas, pero hacerlo ante el publico eran palabras mayores, mentir no era su estilo ni el de Michiru, no podria ni siquiera pensar en mentir en publico, las cosas cambiarian drásticamente en su personalidad y eso no lo aceptaria jamás.

Pensando en esto un par de minutos que fue lo que le tomó dormirse se vino la madrugada. Nada fuera de lo normal sucedió las siguientes tres horas hasta que de pronto…………el cuadro comenzó a brillar, haciendo que ambas aun dormiidas soñaran con las y deseos de ambas, tal y como si fuera un eco que se escuchaba en una caverna. El sueño fue tan real, como si hubieran regresado el tiempo convirtiendolas en espectadoras de su propia historia, después de eso el cuadro dejó de brillar produciendo un impresionante silencio y una tranquilidad extraordinaria. Ambas durmieron tranquila y profundamente el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron con una agradable sorpresa. Michiru despertó y aun con los ojos cerrados prosiguió a hacer lo que todos los dias………abrazar a Haruka, aunque habian cambiado de cuerpos, todo seguia como siempre, ya que cada quien conservó su lugar, asi que en el intento de hacer tal movimiento, el peso de su brazo provocó que cayera directamente al suelo golpeandose el rostro.

"Ayyyyyyy!!!!! Haruka!!! Mi nariz……me duele, ayudame!!!!" Michiru se despertó con el impacto y el intenso dolor en la nariz.

"Ya voy Michiru!!!" Haruka se levanto de un brinco, el grito de Michiru no fue para menos.

Justo en el momento que tomo un pañuelo para controlar la evidente hemorragia de Michiru y corriendo hacia el otro lado de la cama no cupo de asombro en lo que vio.

Ahí estaba Michiru en su propio cuerpo con ambas manos en la nariz, la joven de cabellera aguamarina que se habia robado su corazon desde hacia años habia vuelto a ser ella misma, Haruka no podia creerlo, el cuadro de los deseos tenia una accion retardada y cumplio el deseo de Michiru. Haruka no sabia si darle la excelente noticia a Michiru o ayudarle a controlar su hemorragia nasal, ambas cosas eran importantes, así que decidio llamarle para que ella misma se diera cuenta del cambio.

"Michiru, estas bien??" Haruka lo dijo con toda la intención de que volteara a verla.

"Como que si estoy bien?? Que no estas viendo que……" Olvidandose de reclamos Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka y quedo igual de impresionada al ver a Haruka Tenoh en el cuerpo que realmente le pertenecia, esa personalidad fuerte y su elegancia al mirarla solo podian ser de ella.

Michiru quito sus manos de su nariz y aun con el dolor en la nariz tomó un mechon de su cabello y lo contempló entre sus dedos, la impresión fue tal que sus lagrimas salieron y no precisamente por el dolor provocado por el tremendo golpe que se dio en la nariz, si no mas bien provocado por la emocion de saberse de nuevo en su cuerpo y de saber a su amada en el cuerpo que tantas veces deseó. Olvidando que aun tenia la hemorragia se abalanzó a los brazos de Haruka y ambas lloraron de emocion.

Minutos después de haber controlado la hemorragia Haruka y Michiru se dieron cuenta de que aun era temprano.

"Haruka, realmente eres tu??" Michiru tenia un pañuelo aun en la nariz.

"Eso creo Michiru" Dijo Haruka mientras con una mano tocaba su cuerpo reconociendolo.

"Me parece mentira, estoy tan feliz"

"Yo tambien, ahora que ya descansé, estoy dispuesta a complacerte en lo que quieras" Haruka se abalanzó sobre Michiru y la rodeo con sus brazos.

"Yo aun quiero que me demuestres cuanto me amas"

"Lo haré al estilo Michiru Kaioh"

Despues de decir esto Haruka se acerco suavemente a besar el cuello de Michiru, esto provocó que se le enchinara la piel, provocando que se excitara aun mas. Poco a poco fue besando mas y mas hasta llegar a sus suaves y carnosos labios que tanto extrañaba. Los besos y caricias eran suaves, apasionadas, tiernas, tal y como ambas lo recordaban, la pasión fue creciendo, provocando que ambas se despojaran de sus ropas, recorriendo son sus manos sus cuerpos la excitación crecía y crecía.

Haruka tomó la iniciativa besando el cuello de Michiru y bajando suavemente sus labios acariciando los hombros, el pecho y el ombligo, la espalda de Michiru se arqueó haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara y su respiración se entrecortara, era una mezcla de sentimientos con un enorme toque de pasión y deseo. Haruka continuo asi logrando llegar a sus piernas, como si se fueran a romper las abrio poco a poco besandolas desde las rodillas hasta la ante pierna sabia que asi provocaria mas el deseo y la sensualidad de su amada diosa del mar. Finalmente llegó a la parte intima de Michiru y comenzó a besar poco a poco, hasta que después de un rato jugar son su paciencia su lengua entro en accion, Michiru volvio a arquear su espalda y comenzó una mañana placentera. Asi fue continuando una y otra vez, hasta que el orgazmo se hizo venir, la lubricación de Michiru aumentó y Haruka lo disfrutó. Michiru deseaba tanto poder nombrar a su amada con su propia voz y en su propio cuerpo que esta vez aunque lo hizo en un susurro fue lo mas dulce que pudo haber dicho.

"Ahhh………ahh……Haruka……" Su respiración se paró un poco dejando que un enorme suspiro saliera de sus pulmones.

Michiru quedó tendida en la cama, recuperando la respiración, la energia que habia sentido eran sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que pudo sentir, el dia era simplemente perfecto.

"Te amo Michiru y nunca miraré a nadie, ni amaré a nadie de la manera que te miro y te amo a ti" Haruka se puso a la altura de su cabeza y le proporcionó un tierno beso.

"Yo tambien te amo Haruka y lamento haberte hecho sufrir con mi cuerpo"

"Este…………es mi cuerpo Michiru, me pertenece" Diciendo esto con una mano señalando el cuerpo de Michiru.

"Y este……es mio tambien" Dijo Michiru tocando el vientre de Haruka.

"Pues toma lo que es tuyo……" Dicho esto, Michiru procedió a obedecer la orden de Haruka.

Suavemente rozó sus labios con los suyos y sus lenguas se conectaron haciendo una mezcla perfecta de pasion y erotismo. Un beso asi incitó a Michiru a comenzar. Mientras el beso continuaba, Michiru bajó poco a poco su mano acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de la hermosa velocista, cada curva fue recorrida por Michiru hasta llegar a su intimidad, Michiru cuidadosamente la exploró con un dedo, mientras que su cabeza se recargaba en el hombro de Haruka dandole besos suaves con sus labios humedos. Haruka lanzaba suaves gemidos que hacian que creciera mas la pasión, asi Michiru se decidió y metio un dedo mas acariciando y sintiendo la humedad de Haruka. Después de hacer ese suave masaje con sus dedos, Michiru bajó y completó su trabajo limpiando con su lengua la humedad de Haruka y continuando asi haciendo suyo el cuerpo que una vez le pertenecio. Una y otra vez esos pequeños golpes de energía que corrian a traves de la columna vertebran de Haruka se hacian mas y mas continuos provocando que su respiración al igual que Michiru, se entre cortara ambas sabian que debian guardar silencio, asi que Haruka sintio como el orgasmo impactaba directamente en su cerebro.

"Ahh………..Michiru………………" Los pulmones de Haruka soltaron todo el aire que tenian, asi fue como descasó.

Después de esa mañana de pasion ambas se metieron a bañar y asi comenzar el dia. Durante el baño, Setsuna y Hotaru se despertaron para el momento en que ambas estaban listas Hotaru y Setsuna estaban casi listas. Finalmente llegaron al comedor a desayunar.

"Buenos dias, tenemos grandiosas noticias" Dijo Haruka.

"Finalmente, todo regresó a la normalidad" Completó Michiru.

"Queres decir que……." Setsuna fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Quiero decir que yo soy de nuevo Haruka y ella es Michiru"

"Que alegria!!!!!!!!!!" Hotaru corrio y abrazó a Haruka y enseguida a Michiru.

"Me alegra mucho que ya esten normales, ahora Michiru debe hablar con la prensa para desmentir los rumores"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes"

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente, Haruka y Michiru lo disfrutaron como si apenas hubieran regresado de un largo viaje. Durante el dia le dieron la noticia a Serena y a las chicas, todas se pusieron muy felices y las felicitaron arduamente. Serena aprovechó para avisar que Darien habia mandado carta de estados unidos y que la boda seria cuando el regresara, que seria exactamente en un mes. Esa noche Haruka y Michiru volvieron a su recamara y se pusieron a platicar.

"Michiru, me gustaria saber si quisieras que esos rumores que corren sobre tu y yo fueran verdad" Michiru sonrio ante la pregunta de Haruka.

"Haruka, nada me haria mas feliz que estar embarazada de ti" Michiru rió.

"Por que te ries??"

"Lo siento……Haruka, sabes muy bien que eso es imposible"

"Lo sé, pero como desearía darte una completa felicidad" Haruka tomó en sus manos el cuadro y lo miró mientras decia esto.

"Lo siento Haruka, el cuadro ya no tiene ningun deseo para cumplir"

"Creo que no esta demás" Haruka rió y ambas fueron a la cama.

Ese dia durmieron profundamente. Los dias pasaron y Michiru comenzó a sentirse mal, mareos, nauseas y un pequeño bulto en su vientre se hicieron presentes. El cuadro conservo el deseo para las dos persona pintadas en el, Haruka nunca necesito deshacer el deseo ya que la felicidad de Michiru se habia cumplido. Michiru dio el concierto que tenia pendiente y ahí hizo publico su embarazo.


	17. EPILOGO: UN NUEVO FINAL FELIZ

_**A PETICION DE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!!!!**_

_**Quiero que sepan que este es un regalo especial para una persona muy especial por el día de su cumpleaños.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el epilogo y me dejen sus comentarios, me esmeré mucho y esta hecho con mucho amor y mucho cariño.**_

_**Una vez mas GRACIAS POR LEER!!! Espero que les guste.**_

_**EPILOGO: Un nuevo final feliz**_

Los meses posteriores a la declaración de Michiru dieron paso a un sin fin de murmuraciones, cuestionando la identidad del padre. Michiru se resistió a hablar de eso muchas veces hasta que finalmente reveló que Haruka Tenoh el afamado corredor de autos era nada menos que el padre del bebe que Michiru esperaba.

El mes se cumplió y la boda de Serena y Darien fue el suceso, Haruka y Michiru asistieron para ser testigos de del enlace por el civil, Michiru se presentó con una bellísima y abultada barriguita apenas el embarazo empezaba a hacer estragos en su bella figura. Después de los novios, Haruka y Michiru eran el centro de atención. Las chicas se peleaban por ser las niñeras del bebe incluso se pusieron de acuerdo para cuidar a Michiru después de que diera a luz, eran planes prematuros, pero a Michiru le agradaba que las chicas se emocionaran con la idea de su bebe, Haruka también se veía feliz de eso.

Una noche Michiru se sintió mal en especial.

"Michiru, esta es la tercera vez que vas al baño por los mareos, procura tranquilizarte, si piensas mas en ello, te sentirás peor y volverás a las nauseas" Dijo Haruka a Michiru que iba recuperando el aliento mientras salía del baño.

"Ahhh……ahh……lo se Haruka……no te……preocupes………" Michiru volvió a correr al sanitario, definitivamente el malestar de Michiru la hacia casi desfallecer.

Haruka caminó hacia la cocina, ahí se encontró con Setsuna.

"De nuevo esta con las nauseas???"

"Si, me preocupa que devuelva tanto el estomago, tomando en cuenta que lo que come no logra ni siquiera digerirlo" Haruka tomó una taza para prepararle a Michiru un poco de té.

"A mi también me preocupa, por desgracia no podemos ayudar en mucho, lo único que me alegra es que estas molestias solo se presentan los primeros meses"

"Eso espero Setsuna, no podrá aguantarlo los nueve meses, es demasiado para ella" Haruka sirvió un poco de agua caliente en la taza y le colocó una bolsita de té.

"El té le vendrá bien, eso servirá para calmarle esa terrible sensación, ponle un poco de miel, eso le ayudará más" Setsuna sacó el tarro de miel.

"Buena idea" Haruka le puso dos cucharadas de miel a la taza, quedo muy dulce, pero era la única manera de calmar las nauseas de Michiru.

Haruka camino con la taza de té en la mano y de paso aprovecho para pasar a ver a Hotaru, quien se encontraba durmiendo. Después de asegurarse de que Hotaru estuviera durmiendo y brindarle una pacifica sonrisa, cerró la puerta y llegó a la habitación en donde se encontraba Michiru.

"Preciosa, te traje un poco de té, tómatelo todo, esto ayudara a que te sientas mejor" Haruka ayudo a Michiru a sentarse en la cama.

"Gracias Haruka, lamento preocuparte tanto, pero aun así no me arrepiento de ser yo quien deba aguantar esto, me hace muy feliz saber que es por que voy a ser madre de nuestro hijo Haruka, nuestro hijo" Michiru soltó una lagrima.

"Cálmate Michiru, yo también estoy muy feliz, anda tomate el té, te sentirás mejor"

"Si, gracias" Michiru recibió la taza y movió la cuchara quitando la bolsita de té, en seguida le dio un sorbo.

"Esta bien así Michiru??" Haruka la rodeo con su brazo.

"Mucho mejor, si estas así conmigo, me siento mas segura" Michiru volvió a tomar del té.

Así permanecieron en silencio, Haruka abrazó a Michiru mientras ella disfrutaba del rico té que le preparo su amada Haruka. Cuando finalmente se lo terminó Michiru ya se sentía mucho mejor, los mareos y las nauseas desaparecieron, de inmediato sintió un intenso cansancio.

"Duerme linda, yo cuidaré tus sueños, estaré al pendiente para lo que necesites, debes descansar, te quiero" Haruka le dio un suave beso a Michiru y le ayudo a cambiarse de ropa y finalmente la arropó con las frazadas.

"Muchas gracias Haruka, te amo" Michiru acaricio la mano que la arropaba, el roce de sus dedos significaba mucho para Haruka, era una sensación única sobre su piel.

Un par de minutos de estar contemplando a la rubia velocista los ojos de Michiru se fueron cerrando, para ella el cansancio que sentía hacia que sus parpados le pesaran demasiado y sin mas se quedó dormida.

Así pasaban las noches, Michiru continuaba con sus mareos y nauseas, los antojos eran cosa de la vida cotidiana, por supuesto siempre procuraba darse el gusto de comer lo que deseaba sin perder el control sobre eso, ya que a pesar de su estado estaba conciente de que después de eso su cuerpo llevaría las de perder, por lo que decidió hacer caso a los antojos pero con ciertas medidas y restricciones.

Los meses fueron pasando, la barriga y los antojos aun persistían, por fortuna los mareos se le quitaron después de los tres meses. Ahora solo le restaba disfrutar el resto de su embarazo y dejarse consentir por su hermosa familia. Setsuna y Hotaru también ayudaban bastante a Michiru en todo lo que ella necesitara, Hotaru esperaba con mucha ilusión a su hermanito o hermanita, pero lo que sea que fuera todos estaban demasiado ilusionados.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, Haruka ya se encontraba mas desesperada que Michiru, los antojos y las salidas a media noche a buscar frutas fuera de temporada y los antojos de cosas extrañas le tenían los pelos de punta. Los nueve meses fueron una eternidad por fortuna, aunque la madre de Amy estaba haciéndose cargo de la evolución del embarazo Michiru le pidió de favor que los resultados de los ultrasonidos fueran una sorpresa para que el sexo del bebe lo supieran solo hasta el día del alumbramiento, solo si había alguna anomalía la doctora podía indicárselos, eran demasiado meticulosas en eso aunque por dentro las comía la curiosidad.

El día del parto llego, Haruka y Michiru ya estaban preparadas para eso, por la mañana Michiru llegó junto con Haruka al hospital, el parto ya estaba programado para que la madre no sufriera, la doctora la revisó y de inmediato le dio el pase de interna, la acomodaron en una cómoda y lujosa habitación de hospital y ahí esperaban con calma el momento de las contracciones.

"Michiru, estas nerviosa???" Haruka la miraba muy preocupada.

"Un poco, si estas conmigo me brindas toda la seguridad que necesito" Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos.

Un par de minutos después la doctora llegó para revisar a Michiru y justo en ese momento le vino la primer contracción.

"Ahhh…….una contracción doctora" Michiru comenzó a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa

"Es normal Michiru, ya estas a punto de dar a luz, pediré que traigan todo lo que necesitamos para recibir a tu bebe" La doctora se quitó los guantes con los que revisó a Michiru y salio de la habitación.

"Tranquila Michiru, yo estoy contigo, no sueltes mi mano" Haruka sostuvo su mano y la apretó ligeramente. Michiru pudo notar que las manos de Haruka estaban mojadas.

"Jajajajaja, Creo que la que debe tranquilizarse eres tu Haruka, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, además la que va a dar a luz soy yo, no tu" Aun empezando a sentir el dolor del parto Michiru no perdía la oportunidad de ver a Haruka sonrojada y en efecto lo consiguió.

"Me parece que tienes razón" Haruka soltó la mano de Michiru y la seco en su pantalón y la puso tras su nuca para reír junto con Michiru.

Las enfermeras, los paramédicos y la doctora entraron a la habitación, de inmediato le pusieron algo en el suero, Michiru se asusto, por que por un momento perdió de vista a Haruka.

"Haruka……no me dejes……… Haruka" Michiru se empezó a inquietar de inmediato Haruka se acercó.

"Aquí estoy linda, no te dejaré sola" Haruka volvió a sostener la mano de Michiru con fuerza.

"Tranquilízate Michiru, esto será rápido, ya estas lista para tenerlo, bien, ahora es momento de empezar…………" La madre de Amy les dio instrucciones a Haruka y a Michiru todo iba a salir tal y como lo habían planeado.

En la sala de espera las chicas y Darien las esperaban, Hotaru y Setsuna caminaban de un lado al otro sintiendo la desesperación que probablemente estaba sintiendo Haruka dentro de aquella habitación. Serena y las demás también eran un manojo de nervios, ya estaban ansiosas por conocer al primer o primera descendiente de las Sailor Scouts, se preguntaban si iba a ser un pequeño Tuxedo Mask o tal vez una linda Sailor Scout, la emoción y la ternura al pensar en eso las hacia sentirse mas ansiosas de tenerlo en brazos.

"Se imaginan si es varón??" Preguntó Lita rompiendo con el silencio.

"Seria maravilloso!!!! Lo haríamos un nuevo Tuxedo Mask!!!!" Serena alucinaba con la idea de que fuera tan guapo como Haruka y tan elegante como Michiru.

"Ya deja de fantasear Serena!!!" Rei rompió con la ilusión dándole un coscorrón a Serena.

"Ayyyy, por que me pegas Rei……Darien!!!!" Serena se sobó el golpe con unas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

"Dejen de pelear chicas, no se han puesto a pensar si se tratara de una niña??" Darien cambio la idea de las chicas.

"Es verdad!!!! Seria una nueva compañera contra el crimen y los malos!!!!!" Mina también se imagino a la pequeña con su uniforme de Sailor Scout, tan bella como Michiru y con la agilidad y velocidad de Haruka.

"Por favor dejen de fantasear, aun no sabemos que es lo que será, estoy segura de que sea lo que sea, va a ser un bebe muy hermoso!!!" Amy aunque paró las suposiciones también lo llegó a imaginar y eso le emocionaba bastante.

"Setsuna, tu que crees que será??" Serena miró a Setsuna fuera de si, aun así si atención se enfocó a la pregunta.

"No lo sé, pero a mi me gustaría que fuera una niña" Setsuna estaba mas seria que nunca aunque no perdió la oportunidad de exteriorizar sus deseos.

"Y tu Hotaru, que te gustaría que fuera??" Lita miro tiernamente a la pequeña.

"A mi me gustaría que fuera varón, me encantaría tener un hermanito al cual defender" Hotaru estaba muy seria, aunque no era muy normal en ella.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru estaban viviendo la mayor aventura de sus vidas.

"Excelente Michiru, vas muy bien, una vez mas" La doctora la miró con entusiasmo.

Michiru respiro hondo y apretó fuertemente la mano de Haruka.

"Ahhhh……………………………………" Después de varios intentos la cabeza del precoso bebe salio y así lo pudieron sacar.

Un hermoso bebe nació en un bello y soleado día, en el que el viento soplaba sin cesar y el mar proyectaba las mas altas ola, tal parecía que trataban de acercarse a sus respectivas protectoras, hasta el momento en el que el pequeño bebe lloró las aguas y el viento se tranquilizaron. Un suave y tenue llanto dio inicio a la vida del hermoso bebe de Haruka y Michiru, ambas se sentían cansadas, Michiru recuperaba el aliento y Haruka secaba el sudor de la frente de Michiru con una toallita.

"Muy bien hecho mi amor!!! Muy bien hecho!!!" Haruka rompió en llanto.

"Les felicito, es un varón y esta muy sano" La doctora acercó al bebé y lo acomodó junto al rostro de Michiru.

Michiru no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para llorar de la emoción, solo una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla y perdió el sentido.

"Michiru!!!" Haruka le hablo a Michiru pero no respondió.

"Es normal, dejémosla descansar, ha sido un dia largo para ella" La doctora tomó al bebé entre sus brazos.

"Doctora, me……" Haruka se sonrojó.

"Claro, cárgalo, es tu hijo" La doctora le entregó a Haruka el bebé, de inmediato se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, la doctora se sorprendió.

"Vaya!!! Tienes brazos calidos, este bebe va a ser muy feliz" La doctora le quitó el bebé y lo llevaron al cuarto de incubadoras.

Por un momento Haruka se quedo sola en aquella habitación, miró tiernamente a Michiru quien estaba durmiendo después de la exhausta labor de parto. Haruka dijo en un murmullo:

"Michiru, gracias por hacerme tan feliz!!! Te amo tanto" Haruka se agachó a besar los labios de Michiru.

Después de esto, Haruka salio de la habitación a darles las buenas noticias a las impacientes chicas que la esperaban. Al llegar a la sala de espera las chicas se le abalanzaron.

"Y bien???" Preguntó Rei

"Que fue???" Preguntó Lita

"Ella esta bien???"Preguntó Amy

"El bebe esta bien???" Preguntó Serena

"Como le van a poner???" Preguntó Mina, en seguida se hizo un coro.

"Mina!!!!"

"Aun es muy pronto para saber como le van a poner, déjenla respirar chicas" Amy se le quedó viendo a Haruka, ella suspiró.

"Es un hermoso varón, Michiru y el bebe están bien" Haruka volvió a suspirar y brindó una sonrisa.

En seguida las chicas se le abalanzaron en abrazos y felicitaciones. Haruka casi se asfixia con esas muestras de afecto, pero afortunadamente fueron detenidas por Darien.

"Vamos chicas, déjenla en paz, ha sido un día largo para ambas, es bueno saber que ambos están bien, Haruka, si quieres hoy me quedo aquí en el hospital, no habrá problema verdad Serena??" Darien miro tiernamente a Serena.

"Normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a separarme de mi adorado Darien, pero esta vez haré una excepción, solo con una condición" Serena no perdía el tiempo.

"Y cual es "Cabeza de bombón"???" Haruka se le acercó a Serena y provoco que se sonrojara.

"Jajajaja, que me muestres a tu bebe, anda Haruka, quiero conocerlo!!!!" Serena se abalanzo a Haruka y le abrazó el brazo izquierdo.

"Jejejejeje Esta bien "Cabeza de bombón" vamos te mostrare a nuestro bebe" Haruka camino con Serena a su lado, después de caminar unos segundos, Haruka y Serena llegaron a la sala de incubadoras.

"Ayyy!!!!! Es hermoso!!!! Muchas felicidades Haruka!!!" Serena le dio un abrazo muy efusivo a Haruka.

"Sabes "Cabeza de bombón"?? Nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida" Haruka se recargó en el vidrio viendo a su bebe con una ternura única que jamás había demostrado.

"Me alegra mucho Haruka!!!" Ambas regresaron a la sala de espera.

Las chicas se fueron, Darien se quedó a cargo de cualquier cosa que pasara en el hospital ya que Haruka estaba muy cansada como para aguantar la noche en vela. Finalmente cuando llegaron a su hogar Setsuna ayudo a Hotaru a cambiarse de ropa para ir a dormir, Hotaru era la mas entusiasmada con la idea del nuevo bebe, pero el cansancio venció su voluntad. Haruka se despidió de Setsuna aparentando que también se iba a dormir, pero cerciorándose de que Setsuna ya estaba dormida, tomó su casco y su motocicleta y fue a buscar al anciano. Después de manejar unos minutos, Haruka llegó a aquel lugar, la gente ya no murmuraba mas desde aquel entonces y el anciano vivía tranquilamente en aquella vieja y abandonada casa. Haruka se bajó de su motocicleta y entro a la vieja casa y subió a donde el anciano concentraba toda su existencia.

"Hola muchacha, que te trae por aquí??" El anciano la reconoció enseguida.

"He venido a preguntarle algo" Dijo Haruka aproximándose al anciano.

"Mmmm creo que se que es lo que vienes a preguntar" El anciano, agachó la mirada.

"Ahh si???" Pregunto Haruka.

"Quieres saber por que funciono tu deseo verdad??? Leí los periódicos, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, orgullosos padres!!! Maravillosa noticia, y ahora quieres saber como fue que sucedió"

"Así es señor Kenjou, la duda no me deja en paz" Haruka se acercaba cada vez mas al anciano.

"Por que no te limitas a disfrutar de tu nuevo hijo o hija??" El anciano miraba con curiosidad a Haruka.

"Es un hermoso varón y estoy muy feliz de haberlo tenido, pero quiero saber por que el cuadro me cumplió el deseo??" Haruka se sentó frente a un ventanal, las estrellas estaban brillantes y resplandecientes la luna brillaba con una luz muy especial.

"El cuadro te cumplió el deseo, por que hacia falta que la otra persona plasmada en el mostrara sus sentimientos verdaderos, tus deseos por hacer feliz a alguien que no fueras tu eran mas grandes que los poderes de la semilla de demonio y hubo un detonador que provoco que ese deseo que pediste con todo el corazón se hiciera realidad, tal vez pudo ser un beso, una lagrima, no lo se, pero funcionó" El anciano respiró profundamente y alzó su vista hacia las estrellas.

"El punto es que yo no fui el causante de que tu deseo se cumpliera, no soy un genio que cumple deseos, solo soy un viejo pintor que estaba bajo las influencias de un demonio, lo que pude hacer antes de eso para mi ya quedó en el pasado" El anciano volteo a ver a Haruka.

"Ahora entiendo, gracias señor Kenjou, espero que su carrera pueda volver a flote……………………mmmm, se me ocurrió una gran idea, por favor, pinte la recamara de nuestro bebe, estoy segura de que a Michiru le encantará la idea!!!" Haruka se citó con el anciano al siguiente día.

El anciano comenzó su trabajo enseguida de que Haruka le pusiera todo lo que necesitaba, la emoción hizo que pintara rápidamente y terminara su trabajo en un par de días, todo estaba listo para cuando Michiru y el bebe fueran dado de alta. Finalmente llegaron a la casa tras salir del hospital después de una semana tranquila de convalecencia. Michiru entró a su hogar junto con su hermoso bebé, ella y Haruka al entrar se encontraron con la sorpresa que le tenia preparada, dentro de la habitación del bebé estaban Setsuna y Hotaru dándoles la bienvenida. Michiru se emociono hasta las lagrimas, aunque estaba aun en silla de ruedas, le dieron ganas de levantarse a contemplar la bella obra de arte hecha por toda la habitación del bebé. Todos quedaron fascinados con el trabajo del anciano.

La prensa estaba tras de la bella pareja tras el alumbramiento de su hijo, así aprovecharon para hacer publico el regreso del pintor y decorador de interiores Ichiro Kenjou, incluso permitieron fotografiar la recamara del bebé, así el trabajo del pintor no se terminó, las personas lo llamaban una y otra vez solicitando su trabajo.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru disfrutaron del bebé, era hermoso, los hermosos ojos de Michiru, la personalidad y elegancia de Michiru y su bello cabello aguamarina, lo hacían todo un hermoso ejemplar de bebé. La belleza era poco descriptiva, tenia tantas cosas de Haruka, como de Michiru.


End file.
